Be My Boyfriend! Not Just Boy Friend!
by AruoChan
Summary: Sasuke sudah lama menyukai Naruto, tetapi ketidakpekaan Naruto membuat Sasuke depresi. Sedangkan Naruto sudah mulai menyadari jika Naruto mulai menyukai Sasuke, tetapi Naruto terlalu takut untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. (NaruSasu) ShoAi / MultiChapter Comlpete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru di konoha High School. Karna itu Sasuke harus bangun pagi pagi sekali untuk mengikuti upacara.—yang kata Naruto sangat penting— ini. Sasuke juga tidak mau terlambat untuk mengikuti acara ini, apa lagi Kakak dan Ibunya menggodanya kalau kakak kelas di Konoha High School cantik - cantik. Sasuke tidak peduli.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan semua acara penerimaan siswa siswi baru di sekolahnya. Yang dia pedulikan di hari ini adalah Naruto.

Naruto? Ya. Naruto. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sedari SD. Apa yang penting dari Naruto dan upacara penerimaan siswa baru? Itu karena Sasuke menyukai Naruto. Dengan Naruto yang selalu begitu menggebu - gebu dalam menyambut hal penting apapun, termasuk upacara—yang katanya penting—ini. Senyum semangat masa muda, sehangat mentari, itulah yang Sasuke sukai.

Ya. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Anak abg tanggung berumur 15 tahun yang masih labil ini baru saja akan menginjakkan kakinya di tahun pertamanya di SMA, menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

Dia mulai menyadari perasaanya ketika mereka masih menginjak tahun kedua di Konoha Junior High School. Ketika itu Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sedang adem ayem tenang membaca buku di bawah pohon rindang di taman yang berada di belakang sekolahnya.

Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke sambil membawa amplon berwarna biru muda dan memperlihatkan pada Sasuke. Sasuke mencium wangi parfum wanita di sana. Surat cinta 'kah?

"Apa itu? Dan kenapa kau mengganggu hari tenang ku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap amplop berwarna biru muda yang berada di genggaman pemuda pirang itu.

Senyuman naruto yang sudah lebar dari tadi semakin melebar ketika sasuke bertanya tentang apa yang dia bawa dan ingin ia tunjukan ke Sasuke hari ini.

Naruto mulai duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan mulai menggenggam amplop itu dengan kedua tangannya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan, senang? Sasuke tidak tahu arti pandangan Naruto pada amplop itu.

Sepenting itu kah? Amplop siapa itu? Apa benar itu surat cinta? Tapi yang benar saja? Anak urakan seperti Naruto mendapat surat cinta? Mustahil.

Sasuke mendengus. Mungkin saja itu surat tantangan dari musuh Naruto yang berasal dari sekolah tetangga. Mengingat Naruto yang suka berkelahi dan mencari masalah.

Tapi, parfum wanita itu?

"Ini surat cinta tahu!" Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan mata membola dan pandangan tidak percaya terhadap pernyataan yang baru saja di berikan Naruto.

"Hei! Apa - apaan ekspresimu itu! Ini benar - benat surat cinta tahu! Apa kau tahu dari siapa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan alis mata naik dan turun. Menuntut jawaban dari sang sahabat. Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Pandangan Sasuke lurus kedepan. Sedang merasakan kebingungan yang ada pada dirinya sendiri. Apa ini? Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak? Tidak mungkin kan? Sasuke memang pernah mengakui kalau Senyuman Naruto memang seperti matahari. Hangat dan memikat. Tapi, tidak mungkin sampai sejajuh itu kan?

"Hei, Sasuke! Jawab pertanyaanku! Coba tebak, amplop dari siapa ini?" Naruto menggoyang - goyangkan amplop tersebut di depan wajah Sasuke sambil nyengir lima jari. Sasuke yang sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap amplop yang bergoyang karena perbuatan Naruto tersebut di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli" Sasuke menatap lekat ke arah blue shapire itu. Bohong. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin tahu, siapa pengirim yang berani - beraninya memberikan surat cinta pada Naruto.

"Ah! Kau ini tidak seru sekali. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu. Tidak ada namanya disini." Ucap Naruto sambil membolak balikan omplop biru muda itu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau yakin sekali kalu itu surat cinta? Mungkin saja itu surat teguran dari guru karena kau nakal? Dan membuat orang tua mu harus datang ke sekolah?"

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto melotot ngeri ke arah Sasuke, percaya akan kata - kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke secara asal. 'Dasar otak udang' batinnya.

Naruto langsung membuka amplop biru muda itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sasuke yang memang awalnya penasaran dengan amplop itu, ikut melirik isi amplop tersebut.

Ternyata benar! Itu adalah surat cinta! Tak bisa di percaya. Naruto menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke. Ternyata Naruto di bohongi. Itu bukan surat teguran dari guru, itu surat cinta.

"Apa?" Tak enak di pandangi dengan pandangan super tajam dari 'Si Pirang Idiot' begitulah kira - kira, Sasuke menatap balik dengan memberikan death glare andalannya pada Naruto.

"Kau bohong!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan muka masam sambil menunjukan amplop yang baru saja di buka. "Ini surat cinta. Bukan surat teguran dari guru"

"Dasar idiot. Aku hanya berandai, Bodoh!"

"Terserah lah." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya tanda tidak peduli lagi pada arah pembicaraan bodoh mereka. Akhirnya Naruto mulai membaca surat cinta itu. Sambil memperlihatkan juga pada Sasuke, seolah tahu jika Sasuke sama penasaran.

Naruto, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Temui aku besok sepulang sekolah di atap sekolah. -Haruno Sakura

Ternyata itu dari Sakura. Sasuke melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sepertinya terlihat kaget sekaligus senang mendapatkan surat dari Sakura. Sasuke tahu kalau sahabatnya ini sedari SD menyukai si gadis pink itu. Mungkin Naruto tidak percaya jika perasaannya sebentar lagi akan terbalaskan.

"Sakura-chan" gumam Naruto. Sasuke mendengar gumaman itu walaupun suara itu hanya berupa angin yang lewat. Entah rasanya Sasuke sangat kesal.

Surat itu isinya hanya ada dua kalimat. Sangat pendek. Tapi dapat membuat Naruto tersenyum sebegitu indahnya. Membuat Sasuke geleng - geleng kepala mengusir pemikirannya yang super bodoh. Sepertinya dekat - dekat Naruto, kebodohannya bisa menularkan.

Tapi, dibalik kebahagiaan yang Naruto rasakan saat ini, Sasuke merasakan rasa sesak yang amat sangat yang ada pada dadanya. 'Begini ya kalau Naruto sedang bahagia? Tapi, apa yang terjadi padaku? Seharusnya aku ikut bahagia jika sahabatku bahagia. Apa aku bukan sahabat yang baik?'

.

.  
.

Keesokan harinya, setelah sepulang sekolah, Naruto dan Sasuke menaiki tangga sekolah menuju atap sekolah. Awalnya Naruto mencegah Sasuke ikut bersamanya karena menurutnya calon pasangan itu butuh waktu prifacy. Tapi, dengan seribu alasan Sasuke harus ikut ke acara 'Penembakan' yang aka terjadi.

Sebenarnya Sasuke super penasaran apa yang akan terjadi. Maka dari itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut. Walau pun dada Sasuke terus berdebar sedari tadi. Padahal yang akan menghadapi 'Perang' adalah Naruto. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke yang berdebar?

Sasuke memang sedikit berharap bahwa Naruto akan menolak Sakura. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin mengingat Naruto menyukai Sakura. Mengingat itu dada Sasuke kembali sesak. 'Mungkin aku menyukai Sakura ya?' batin Sasuke.

Sesampainya di atas, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka pintu keluar menuju atap dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk berada di balik pintu. Mencoba melihat dari balik layar.

Sudah terlihat disana, sosok Sakura yang membelakangi Naruto yang tengah berjalan menuju gadis itu. Lalu Sakura membalikan badan dan tersenyum hangat pada Naruto. Dan mereka pun memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Ahh.. Sasuke benar - benar penasaran sekarang. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya? Apa acara penembakannya sedang berlangsung? Apa mereka sudah jadian? Memikirkan itu saja Sasuke serasa ingin menangis. Rasa sesak itu menjadi - jadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Terlihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arah pintu. Setelah itu membuka pintu dan melihat Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau ikut ya!" Kata Naruto dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Hah? Aku? Kesana? Kenapa?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura yang sepertinya melihat Sasuke dari arah sana.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Sakura tahu kau ikut denganku dan menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu."

'Dasar Sakura brengsek! Ingin menyakitiku lebih dalam rupanya. Apa maksudnya dia mengajakku?'

Dengan begitu, mereka berdua berjalan menuju Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Hai, Sasuke-kun" dan masih sempat menyapanya. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke menyukai gadis seperti ini? Pasti kesimpulannya salah. Tapi, berarti, Sasuke menyukai.. Tidak, tidak. Itu salah. Tapi kenapa dia malu? Wajahnya panas hanya memikirkan itu. Ya. Itu pasti tidak mungkin. Pasti salah.

"Aku sudah membawanya. Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan pada kami, Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan senyuman hangatnya saat memandangi Sakura. Dan Sakura sepertinya hanya menatap Sasuke. 'Apa? Kami? Sakura ingin membicarakan apa pada kami?'

"Aku sengaja menaruh surat itu pada lokermu, Naruto. Karena aku punya alasan." Sakura mulai berbicara.

"Karena aku tahu, kalau aku menaruh surat itu pada Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun tidak akan mungkin datang pada waktu dan tempat yang aku tulis dalam surat. Tapi aku tahu, jika ada Naruto pasti ada Sasuke-kun juga ada bersamanya. Maka dari itu aku menaruh surat itu pada loker Naruto, agar Naruto dan Sasuke-kun sekalian bisa ke sini. Aku senang karna Sasuke-kun bisa datang kesini."

'Penjelasan Sakura ini, sepertinya aku bisa menangkap apa yang akan dia bicarakan selanjutnya. Aku harus menghentikannya'.

"Sakura, ka—"

"Sasuke-kun. Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku." Ucap Sakura sambil membungkukan badan 90 derajat.

Terlambat. Sasuke terlambat untuk menghentikan Sakura mengatakan kalimat itu. Sasuke mulai melirik Naruto. Ekspresi Naruto saat ini adalah kaget, bingung, sedih, dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat dada Sasuke terasa sesak berkali - kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"O-oh begitu ya. Aku mengerti. Memang Sasuke itu orang yang menyusahkan ya! Tapi dia tampan. Kau memang cocok berpacaran dengannya. Dan.." Ucapan Naruto terputus. Sasuke mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan bergetar. Membuat rasa bersalah Sasuke semakin besar.

'Tidak! Aku tidak ingin ini terjadi!'

Naruto kembali mengucapkan kaimatnya yang terputus. ".. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku akan menganggu kalian berdua kalau disini."

'Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.'

Sebelum pergi, Naruto sempat melirik Sasuke. Naruto pergi dengan senyum yang sangat di paksakan. Membuat dada Sasuke menyerit sakit. Ini benar benar sakit. Sasuke belum pernah melihat Naruto yang hancur seperti ini. Sasuke terus menatap punggung itu sampai hilang di telan pintu.

"Eum.. Sasuke-kun. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang a—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bersuara.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berjalan perlahan, mendekat kearah gadis pink itu. Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya terus memasang senyum termanis andalannya yang biasanya berhasil mengikat para lelaki di sekolahnya. Termasuk Naruto. Melihat senyum itu, Sasuke makin geram dan mulai melayangkan tangannya setinggi yang ia bisa.

Sakura mengikuti arah tangan Sasuke ke atas dan mendapati suara yang menggelegar dan merasakan pipinya yang super panas membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati.

"Aku bertanya padamu!" Sakura terlihat ketakutan. Belum pernah Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang seperti ini. Ekspresi dengan pandangan tidak suka, jijik, dan super tajam yang sedang menatap Sakura saat ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK!" Dada Sasuke naik turun setelah berteriak seperti itu. Membuat Sakura makin bergertar mendengar Sasuke berteriak barusan. Apalagi dengan kata terakhir Sasuke di kalimat yang barusan ia keluarkan, membuat Sakura kaget dan rasa tak percaya muncul di wajah gadis itu. Membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"Melakukan hal seperti itu? Kau pikir ini lucu? Mempermainkan perasaan orang adalah suatu kebahagiaan bagimu, hah?" Sakura mengeleng pelan mendengar suara lelaki raven itu.

Sasuke makin menajamkan tatapannya saat melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan - akan tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Tidak mengerti? Kau tahu 'kan, Naruto menyukaimu. Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Naruto? Apa kau tidak memperhitungkan tindakanmu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Sakura masih bergeming.

"Masih tidak mengerti?"

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Jelaskan padaku! Aku tidak mengerti!" Sakura dengan suara bergetar sambil memegang pipinya yang panas, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jangan pernah mendekatiku, atau Naruto sebelum kau mengerti apa yang baru saja kau lakukan." Desis Sasuke dan mulai mengambil langkah kearah pintu keluar atap sekolah.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika sudah berada di ujung pintu. Sakura yang melihat punggung Sasuke semakin menjauh, dan melihat Sasuke berhenti di mulut pintu. Tanpa berbalik, Sasuke bersuara "Oh ya! Satu lagi. Jika kau melukai Naruto lagi.. "

Kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut abg itu, membuat Sakura tak dapat membendung tangisnya lagi. Tanpa di tahannya lagi, Sakura menangis sejadi - jadinya di atap sekolah sore itu. Sambil memutar - mutar ulang di otaknya kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"..aku akan membunuhmu! "

.

.  
.

Sasuke berlari turun dari atap dan langsung menuju ke kelas. Berharap akan menemukan sahabat karibnya itu. Tetapi sesampainya di sana, tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di kelas. Yang ada hanya tas Sasuke yang masih tergeletak manis di atas mejanya sendiri. Dia tidak melihat tas Naruto disini.

Memang mereka berdua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tas mereka dikelas sebelum ke atap. Pasti Naruto langsung pulang kerumahnya. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan sekarang? Dia perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan. Sasuke tentu tidak mau persahabatannya hancur. Maka Sasuke putuskan untuk kerumah Naruto sekarang.

Sasuke berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Sasuke yang masih terengah - engah—mengatur nafas—melihat Naruto tengah bersender di loker sepatu sambil bersedekap dan menatap lantai. Sadar ada orang lain di sekitarnya, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sahabatnya menghampirinya dengan tampang kaget sekaligus heran.

"Sudah selesai?" Ucap Naruto di selingi senyum tipis—yang entah kenapa membuat dada Sasuke berdebar - debar—sehangat mentari itu. Dan masih dengan tatapan luka itu, membuat Sasuke merasakan dadanya sesak sekaligus.

"A-ah. Ya. Eum.. Kau menungguku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menujuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Memangnya siapa lagi yang aku tunggu?"

"E-eh? Ah! Ya. Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." Keterbataan dari ucapan Sasuke membuat sangat 'bukan Uchiha' sama sekali saat ini. Sasuke menuju lokernya dan mengeluarkan sepatu yang ada di dalam dan menukarnya dengan uwabaki yang kemudian Sasuke masukan ke dalam loker.

Telah selesai dengan aktivitasnya, Naruto dan Sasuke mulai melenggang meninggalkan sekolah mereka, Konoha Junior High Scool. Awal dari semuanya.

Awal dari perasaan Sasuke. Awal dari cerita Sasuke. Awal dari Cinta Sasuke.

Dan dari sinilah, Uchiha Sasuke menyadari, bahwa Uzumaki Naruto telah mencuri hatinya.

.

.  
.

Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk di antara kerumunan siswa dan siswi baru di tengah - tengah aula besar itu, sambil mendengarkan Kepala Sekolah berbicara di atas panggung sana. Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan SMA nya di Konoha High School.

Sasuke tidak pernah berniat sekolah disini, karena disini ujian masuknya yang sangat ketat dan berat. Karena Sasuke ingin mengikuti Naruto kemanapun Naruto ingin, walaupun itu SMA terendah sekalipun, Sasuke ingin selalu bersama Naruto. Dan Naruto—dengan otaknya yang pas - pasan tidak mungkin masuk ke sekolah elit— memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya ke Konoha High School.

Awalnya Sasuke melarang Naruto untuk ikut ujian masuk ke sekolah ini. Karena, jika Naruto dan Sasuke ikut ujian masuk dan hanya Sasuke yang diterima sedangkan Naruto tidak lolos, Sasuke lah yang akan stres berat.

Tapi, Naruto—dengan memelas ingin diajarkan Sasuke—ngotot ingin masuk ke sekolah ini. Alhasil Sasuke giat mengajarkan semua mata pelajaran yang memungkinkan untuk keluar dalam ujian masuk ini untuk Naruto.

Sasuke pernah bertanya, kenapa Naruto ngotot sekali ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Konoha High Shcool. Naruto malah menjawab 'Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Sasuke! Maka dari itu kita harus satu sekolah. Apa jadinya jika aku tanpamu?' dengan ekspresi memelas yang di buat - buat. Hanya dengan mengingat kata - kata itu—yang di ucapkan Naruto— saja, berhasil membuat wajah Sasuke memanas.

Padahal, Sasuke rela - rela saja jika dia sekolah di sekolah murahan atau yang buangan sekalipun jika itu bersama Naruto. Tapi, Naruto mungkin berfikir jika itu Sasuke, Uchiha harus sekolah di sekolah elit dan faforit.

Mengingat usaha mati - matian Naruto hanya untuk selalu bersama Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tidak! Makin memanas, di iringin suara teratur dari dadanya yang semakin cepat.

Ahh.. Sasuke berharap jika tidak ada kakak kelas yang menembak Naruto. Karena melihat Naruto yang sekarang, walaupun umur mereka yang baru 15 tahun, Naruto mempunyai tinggi yang lumayan ideal untuk anak laki - laki seumurannya. Dengan tinggi 170 cm, kulit tan yang eksotis, wajah tegas dan tampan, badan tegas dan atletis, membuat semua orang melihat Naruto dengan tatapan kagum—termasuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika Naruto punya pacar nanti? Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hatinya nanti.

.

'Upacara yang mainstream ya? Membosankan.'

Sasuke berjalan loyo sambil menuju papan pengumuman untuk pembagian kelas bagi murid tahun pertama. Sedangkan Naruto dengan semangat masa mudanya berjalan dengan senyuman maut yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasakan panah cupid menancap di hati mereka.

"Sasuke! Semangat lah sedikit. Kenapa kau loyo sekali? Apa kau belum sarapan? Lagipula, apa kau tidak mau tahu kau akan masuk kelas yang mana? Siapa tahu kita sekelas." Ucapan Naruto yang barusan sedikit membuat energi baru untuk Sasuke melihat papan pengumuman. Sasuke juga sebenarnya penasaran, apakah dia akan satu kelas dengan Naruto? Atau beda kelas?

Tapi, hanya melihat papan pengumumannya saja membuat Sasuke kembali loyo. Lihat lautan manusia yang memenuhi papan pengumuman itu. Sasuke sepertinya menyerah saja. Naruto yang mengerti akan tatapan Sasuke pada segerombolan manusia disana, berinisiatif untuk mencarikan nama Sasuke juga disana.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku yang akan melihat." Ucap Naruto sambil berlalu ke arah para manusia - manusia penasaran itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto pergi, dan kemudian menghilang ditelan badan - badan itu.

Setelah agak menunggu lama, Naruto keluar dari para siswa siswi baru itu dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. Melihat itu sepertinya Naruto membawa kabar baik.

"Kita sekelas." Mendengar tuturan dari Naruto yang sambil mengacungkan tanda peace dengan tangan kanannya, membuat Sasuke, tanpa sadar menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebar. .

.

.  
Hal yang sangat mengejutkan sepertinya terjadi pada dua orang pemuda—yang belum numbuh—itu. pasalnya, dihadapannya tengah berdiri gadis berambut pink sebahu sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua. Di kelas mereka berdua. Sedang memasang senyum manisnya di depan mereka berdua.

Mungkin perlu di ingat lagi akan kejadian dua tahun lalu. Sakura yang bertujuan untuk menembak Sasuke, menjadikan Naruto—orang yang menyukai Sakura— pertama kalinya merasakan patah hati. Sejak kejadian itu, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar cakap atau berhadapan dengan si gadis pink ini. Karena Sakura memang benar - benar telah menjauh dari kehidupan tenang mereka berdua.

Tapi, setelah sekian lama, setelah dua tahun berlalu, Sakura muncul kembali di dalam kelas mereka, yang sempat membuat shock Sasuke dan Naruto, teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu.

Sasuke sangat cemas dengan situasi ini. Sasuke takut jika Naruto di ingatkan kembali pada masa itu, Naruto akan membenci Sasuke, walau Naruto selama ini tidak pernah terlihat membenci Sasuke atau menjauhi semenjak kejadian dua tahun lalu itu.

Naruto tetap menjadi sahabat untuk Sasuke. Berjalan seperti biasa tanpa membahas masalah itu, dan bahkan Sasuke yang sangking takutnya jika masalah itu di bahas, belum pernah sekalipun Sasuke mengangkat topik itu dan meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto membuka suara lebih dahulu, memecah keheningan. Dengan tatapan yang lembut di sertai senyum yang lembut pula. Sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi geram sendiri.

Dan apa - apaan tadi itu? Sasuke berani bertaruh dan bersumpah, demi nenek buyut Sasuke yang berada di surga sana, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang terlihat malu - malu kucing dan sekilas ada semburat merah di kedua pipi gadis itu ketika di tatap Naruto seperti itu.

Dan kenapa Naruto mau - maunya tersenyum pada gadis bodoh itu? Apa jangan - jangan, Naruto sudah memaafkan perbuatan Sakura waktu itu, dan Sakura yang sekarang menyukai Naruto, lalu Naruto masih menyukai Sakura walaupun Sakura telah melukai hati Naruto? Walaupun Naruto terlihat seperti berandalan yang tidak tahu diri, tapi Naruto sangat baik. Tidak. Dia terlalu baik. Lalu mereka akan..

'Tidak, Sasuke. Tentu saja tidak. Jangan biarkan pikiran negatif menguasaimu.'

"Yah. Eumh.. Kita berdua kembali satu sekolah dan sekelas. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan semoga kita bisa bekerja sama kedepannya." Sakura yang malu - malu sambil menundukan kepalanya di hadapan Naruto, Sasuke jadi ingin muntah melihatnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sakura di sana. Setelah itu Naruto mengisyaratkan Sasuke agar keluar kelas menggunakan dagunya. Mengerti apa yang di isyaratkan Naruto, Sasuke mengikuti punggung Naruto keluar kelas.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sasuke yang geregetan mulai memecah keheningan. "Naruto, aku ingin tahu.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Mereka mulai memasuki perpustakaan yang masih sepi disana. Sepertinya berbicara di sini lebih aman.

"..apa kau masih marah pada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke takut - takut menyinggung perasaan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya ke hadapan Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum—yang lagi - lagi—lembut kearah Sasuke. Sasuke jadi salting sendiri.

"Aku belum menceritakan apapun padamu ya?" Naruto memulai langkahnya lagi dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di perpustakaan itu. Sasuke mengikuti pergerakan Naruto dan ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Setelah kejadian itu, setelah dua minggu berlalu, Sakura menghampiriku dan meminta maaf atas perbuatannya. Dia bilang dia menyadari kalau yang dia lakukan itu salah. Awalnya aku kaget, kenapa sampai dua minggu dia baru sadar." Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Dan Sasuke kaget mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu Sakura pernah meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Kau memaafkannya?"

"Tentu saja." 'Tentu saja, Sasuke. Kau bodoh sekali.' batin Sasuke.

"Dia bilang, dia sadar setelah ada laki - laki yang menamparnya sore itu di atap." Raut wajah Sasuke menegang. Naruto tahu kejadian itu? Kalau begitu.. Apa dia melihat? Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kaget.

"A-ah.." Sasuke menunduk. "..maaf."

"Dasar. Kau berlebihan sekali." Ucap Naruto sambil memukul pelan pipi Sasuke, tangan Naruto terhenti dan bertahan di pipi Sasuke. Mereka mulai bertatap - tatapan selama beberapa detik, ketika di sadar Naruto terlalu lama, Naruto menarik tangannya karena canggung dan pipi Sasuke benar - benar seperti tomat yang baru matang.

"Y-yah, begitulah. Dan kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Sasuke. Lagipula Sakura itu wanita, loh!" Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena kecanggungan yang di perbuatnya.

"Yah.. Aku hanya sangat marah saat itu. Dan tanpa sadar aku menampar Sakura."

"Kau sudah minta maaf?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Bel sekolah pertanda dimulainya pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Untuk saat ini, Sasuke sangat berterima kasih pada bel sekolah yang telah menyelamatkannya pada situasi canggung seperti ini. Mereka mulai beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari perpustakaan menuju kelas mereka.

"Aku senang kau membelaku. Terima kasih ya. Tapi lain kali, jangan menampar wanita." Ucapan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan senyuman sambil menatap Sasuke—yang terus membuat dada Sasuke berdebar - debar. Kalau begini terus, Sasuke bisa mati karena tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

.

Apa yang di takutkan Sasuke terjadi. Di bulan pertama, Naruto sudah mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari 5 kakak kelas. Dan yang mengejutkan, 1 orang kakak kelas itu laki - laki. Laki - laki macam apa itu yang berani - beraninya menembak Naruto? Dan Sasuke lihat—menguntit—acara penembakan itu. Kakak kelasnya terlihat kalem dan lenjeh sekali. Jelas saja Naruto menolak.

Yah.. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua terkenal karena ketampanan, kecerdasan, dan keterampilan yang lihai saat memainkan olahraga basket. Yang membuat mereka cepat terkenal walau hanya membutuhkan waktu satu bulan saja di sekolah itu.

Sasuke sendiri pun sebebarnya telah banyak mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari banyak orang, dan tentu saja Sasuke menolak mereka semua karena Sasuke hanya melihat satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah Naruto.

Naruto berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya di lantai satu. Kelas 1-B. Naruto saat ini tengah sendirian, pasalnya Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan acara 'penembakan' yang di lakukan oleh siswi kelas tetangga itu.

Memang Sasuke sudah banyak sekali mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari banyak orang—yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto sangat kesal—ketika mereka baru saja menjadi murid di Konoha High School. Tapi, Naruto belum pernah melihat Sasuke menerima salah satu di antara mereka semua—yang entah kenapa juga membuat Naruto merasa lega.

Mungkin Naruto belum siap di tinggalkan Sasuke berdua atau bermesraan dengan pacarnya sedangkan Naruto sedang sendiri. Naruto bisa saja berpacaran dengan siapa aja karena dia juga selalu mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari orang - orang, tapi hatinya selalu ragu dan bimbang ketika ingin menerima mereka semua, dengan berat hati Naruto menolak mereka satu persatu yang akan membuat mereka sakit hati dan menangis, membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak. Karena Naruto pernah merasakan hal itu.

Ketika Naruto berjalan memasuki kelasnya, dia di sambut dengan sambutan khas 'Selamat Pagi' dari teman - temannya.

"Hei, kenapa pengawalnya sendirian? kemana pangeranmu itu?" Sambut kiba sambil terkekeh. Naruto menuju bangkunya yang sudah berkumpul para sahabat barunya di sana.

"Brengsek, kau, Kiba! Sasuke sedang menjalani 'perang' di taman belakang." Ujar Naruto yang mendapatkan anggukan—seakan mengerti—dari semua temannya.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang memasuki kelas, membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang itu—yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Sontak saja, semua wanita disana dengan semangatnya mengucapkan 'Selamat Pagi' kepada Sasuke yang hanya akan di balas anggukan kepala saja oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ada di sebelah Naruto dan duduk dengan tidak semangatnya sambil mendesah.

"Kau tolak lagi?" Choji bertanya sambil mengunyah keripik kentang yang ada di genggamannya. Sasuke mengangguk dan membuat Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Sai mendesah kecewa. Pasalnya, Sasuke selalu menolak pernyataan cinta para gadis - gadis itu. Padahal mereka belum pernah merasakan di tembak cewek sekalipun. Mereka mengganggap Sasuke 'buang buang rejeki'.

"Hei, Sasuke, hari ini siapa?" Tanya Naruto yang rasa penasarannya di ujung tanduk.

"Menyebalkan sekali dia. Dia memaksaku untuk manjadikanku pacarnya padahal sudah kutolak. Ketika aku bilang kalau aku menyukai seseorang, dia malah memaksaku untuk memberitahu padanya siapa orang itu. Lagi pula, kenapa aku harus memberitahunya. Aku berusaha lepas darinya dan itu menyebalkan sekali." Dada Sasuke naik turun ketika selesai menceritakan kejadian yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan tadi.

Semuanya memandang takjub karena mereka belum pernah mendengar Sasuke bicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

"Wow, Sasuke. Ceritamu sungguh luar biasa. Ngomong - ngomong, bagaimana caramu bisa kabur?" Akhirnya Sai angkat bicara.

"Setelah lepas dari pandangannya, aku langsung lari."

"Lalu cewek itu?" Tanya Shikamaru yang setelah itu menguap.

"Aku tidak peduli." Terlihat Naruto yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh mereka karena terlalu fokus pada Sasuke.

'Akhirnya di tolak lagi ya?'

"Emm.. Sasuke, mungkinkah orang itu adalah orang yang sedang kita bicarakan?" tunjuk Shino kearah pintu masuk yang sudah berdiri seorang wanita dengan kacamata merah dan berambut merah dengan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke serta ekspresi wajah yang menakutkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya—kecuali Sasuke.

Naruto yang mengikuti arah telunjuk Shino segera mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu masuk. Raut terkejut terpampang pada pemuda blonde itu. "Karin?" desisnya.

Semua mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. "Hei, kau kenal dia?" Tanya Kiba.

"Naruto, dia siapa?" Sekarang Sasuke yang menuntut jawaban dari Naruto.

"Dia Karin. Uzumaki Karin. Sepupuku." Naruto menjawab dengan suara pelan. Semua kaget karena cewek heboh yang diceritakan Sasuke adalah sepupu Naruto. Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Karin yang sedari tadi berdiri memandang tajam Sasuke. Sasuke ikut beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Karin? Kenapa kau di sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau sekolah disini juga? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku? Kau di kelas apa?" Pertanyaan beruntun Naruto tidak di gubris oleh Karin. Dia sedang fokus melihat Sasuke yang berada di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan berbicara disini." Sasuke menyahut. Mendengar itu, Naruto, Karin, dan Sasuke mulai keluar dari kelas berjalan menuju lorong. Lumayan sepi mengingat pembicaraan mereka agak sensitif.

"Karin, jawab pertanyaanku barusan." Tuntut Naruto ketika mereka sudah berhenti di tengah - tengah koridor.

"Aku berada di kelas 1-H. Aku sedang berbicara pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah kabur." Tunjuk Karin pada Sasuke.

"Jelas saja aku kabur. Kau memaksaku seperti orang gila." Jawab Sasuke tak kalah sewot.

"Kenapa kau memaksa Sasuke, Karin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya bertanya siapa orang yang dia sukai. Aku tidak memaksa." Jelas Karin.

"Kau memaksa!" Ujar Sasuke yang menganggap bahwa Karin telah berbohong.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau diam sebentar?" Ucap Naruto yang mendelik tajam pada Sasuke. Di tatap seperti itu Sasuke mendengus sebal dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

"Kenapa kau memaksa Sasuke, Karin?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak memaksa." Karin menekankan semua jawabannya pada Sepupunya ini.

"Kalau kau sangat menuntut jawaban pada pertanyaanmu kepada orang lain, itu artinya memaksa."

"Aku tidak, Naruto."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitakunnya saja, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Jika aku memberitahukannya, bisa saja orang itu bisa membunuh orang yang aku sukai itu." Jawab Sasuke masih bertahan dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Kau pikir aku psikopat?"

"Itu memang benar 'kan?"

Naruto menghentikan pembicaraan ini sebelum akan ada adu jotos di antara Lelaki raven dan gadis merah ini. Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua terlalu keras kepala.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, kan? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

"Kalau begitu, beritahu saja orang yang kau sukai itu."

"Mana mungkin!"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kau beritahu saja dia agar pembicaraan ini cepat selesai." Naruto menengahi mereka berdua.

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Mana mungkin dia memberitahukan orang yang dia sukai itu pada Karin, terlebih ada Naruto disini.

Sasuke masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. "Naruto" Jawab Sasuke dengan suara pelan yang masih terdengar oleh Karin dan Naruto. Sontak saja Naruto dan Karin kaget setengah mati setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

Ohh.. Terkutuklah mulut Sasuke yang berani - beraninya mengeluarkan nama sabahatnya sendiri.

Sasuke langsung pergi—sedikit berlari— meninggalkan mereka berdua. Entah kenapa hati Naruto agak menghangat mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut lelaki raven itu.

"Dia berbohong, Naruto. Kau harus membantuku. Kau harus mencari tahu siapa orang yang disukai Sasuke." Karin menarik - narikan tangan Naruto, memaksakan lelaki pirang itu untuk membantunya. Naruto yang risih langsung menghempaskan paksa tangan Karin yang berada di lengannya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Naruto, setelah itu meninggalkan karin sendirian di tengah koridor. Yang harus Naruto lakukan adalah menuntut jawaban yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Sebab Sasuke harus betanggung jawab pada hatinya yang tengah terbang ini.

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto melihat Sasuke duduk dengan manis di tempatnya. "Sasuke!" Panggil seseorang yang Sasuke sangat kenali suaranya.

"Yang tadi itu benar, Sasuke?" 'Apa - apaan pertanyaan itu?' batin Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Tidak ingin melihat wajah Naruto saat ini.

Hati Naruto yang barusan saja sedang terbang kelangit biru, langsung terhempas setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. "O-oh, begitu. Lalu, kenapa kau jadikan aku sebagai kebohonganmu itu?"

"Aku pikir, kalau aku jawab dengan namamu, Cewek itu pasti tidak akan membunuh sepupunya sendiri." Sasuke mulai berani memandang wajah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat alisnya takjub dengan pemikiran ekstrime Sasuke.

"Heh? Sasuke, yang namanya psikopat, dia tidak akan memandang orang itu keluarganya atau bukan, 'kan?"

Sasuke melotot menyadari kebenaran yang tentu saja semua orang tahu itu. "Kau benar juga."

"Kau jadi bodoh sekarang." Kekeh Naruto. Tapi, walau hati Naruto sudah di hempaskan oleh Sasuke, tidak memungkiri kalau Naruto pernah senang kalau Sasuke mengatakan Naruto lah orang yang disukainya—walau itu bohong.

Dan juga—eh, tunggu. Apa - apaan yang ada di pikiran Naruto barusan. Perasaan Naruto seperti gadis yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Tidak, tidak! Ini tidak benar. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto memiliki perasaan semacam itu pada Sasuke? Memikirkan itu, Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas. Hatinya juga ikut menghangat.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran aneh nya barusan. Lagipula, Sasuke adalah laki - laki. Ya! Laki - laki. Dan sahabatnya sendiri. Mana mungkin Naruto memiliki perasaan semacam itu. Naruto meyakinkan diri sendiri jika rasa yang muncul barusan adalah efek kelamaan jomblo.

Sepertinya, Naruto harus bertahan lebih lama untuk memastikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan untuk Sasuke, mungkin..

.

Tsuzuku

Wkwkwkwkw 😂

Aku baru coba coba nulis ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis. Sebelumnya aku belom pernah nulis. Jadi maapkeun jika jelek. Huhuhu

Review nya?.. 😄


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

Pagi ini, hari ini, adalah hari 'Upacara Penyambutan Murid Tahun Pertama' yang dihadiri oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi di Konoha High School. Sebagai kakak kelas yang merangkap sebagai kapten tim basket, Naruto—yang menurut pemikirannya—harus tampil memukau agar mendapatkan kesan yang baik untuk adik - adik kelasnya nanti.

Maka dari itu, Sasuke yang setengah mati harus sabar menunggu Naruto berdandan di rumahnya ketika menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama, dan harus mendengar ocehannya tentang betapa pentingnya penampilannya di hadapan para juniornya nanti.

Naruto yang berlaku biasa saja tanpa neko - neko sudah sangat keren—menurut Sasuke—tanpa banyak teori versi Naruto yang membuat kepalanya berat.

Selama dua tahun, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah resmi menjadi murid Konoha High School dan menjadi tim inti di klub basket di sekolahnya. Membuat mereka super terkenal di sekolahnya.

Dua cowok tampan yang selalu banyak di gandrungi para semua murid di KHS, dan di luar sekolah. Selain jago basket, mereka juga jago dalam akademik. Naruto yang pernah menjuarai lomba Olimpiade Matematika—berkat privat khusus dari Sasuke—dan Sasuke yang menjuarai Olimpiade Fisika se-Tokyo, mampu membuat nama sekolah bangga.

Masuk majalah dengan julukan 'Dua Pangeran Berprestasi dari KHS' membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terkenal diantara para remaja wanita. Dua pemuda dengan sifat bertolak belakang ini, yang dengan seribu sayangnya belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran. Topik yang sangat harus ketika wawancara untuk suatu majalah yang akan mereka bintangi.

Ketika ditanya seperti itu, mereka hanya menjawab, jika ingin fokus pada olahraga basketnya dan pendidikannya. Tidak ingin membagi waktu untuk hal - hal yang berbau romansa. Karena menurut mereka hal itu masih sangatlah jauh untuk mereka raih. Menjadi murid Berprestasi sudah cukup untuk membuat beban yang lumayan banyak.

Sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan klise mereka saja. Kenyataannya adalah mereka yang masih belum bisa mengutarakan atau menyatakan perasaan cinta mereka pada orang yang disukai. Sasuke yang takut ketika Naruto yang akan menjauhinya jika tahu yang sebenarnya, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Mungkin belum waktunya kami-sama bertindak untuk cerita cinta mereka dimulai, walau pun mereka saling menyukai tapi saling tidak tahu perasaan masing - masing. Asalkan mereka berdua selalu bersama, Hidup seperti ini sudahlah sangat cukup.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru berlangsung seperti biasa seperti tahun - tahun kemarin. Ini adalah tahun ketiga Naruto dan Sasuke di KHS. Naruto yang sangat sangat sangat menyesalinya di tahun keduanya, karena tak dapat sekelas dengan Sasuke dan sangat sangat sangat tersiksa tidak dapat bersama Sasuke di kelas. Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah Naruto.

Selama sebulan belakangan ini, Naruto rajin datang ke kuil setiap hari, meminta pada kami-sama, agar di tahun ketiga dapat sekelas bersama Sasuke. Agar waktu di tahun keduanya tidak terlulang lagi di tahun ketiga.

Jadi, hari ini, Naruto bertekat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menuju papan pengumuman yang ada di depan mata. .

.

.  
Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang dari kejauhan sudah nampak para siswa dan siswi bergerombol disana. Sesampainya disana, mereka mengadahkan kepala karena kertas pengumuman dipasang terlalu atas. Sengaja menghindari perseteruan—maksudnya keributan—yang dilakukan oleh para murid untuk mengetahui dimana letak kelas mereka.

Ketika Naruto mencari nama di lembar pertama, dia menemukan namanya. Itu berarti, Naruto masuk ke kelas 3-A. Tapi, Naruto tidak dapat menemukan nama Sasuke disana. Tidak mungkin 'kan? Dia sudah datang ke kuil setiap hari, tidak mungkin 'kan kami-sama tidak mengabulkan doanya.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke berada di kelas 3-B ketika Naruto mencari nama itu di lembar kedua di papan pengumuman. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan muka memelas yang hampir mengeluarkan air matanya. Sasuke yang melihat itu jadi kasihan sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Lagipula kelas kita bersebelahan kan? Tidak terlalu jauh. Kau bisa main kapan saja ke kelasku." Ujar Sasuke memberi semangat sambil menepuk punggung Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga sedikit kecewa atas keputusan ini. Bagaimanapun Sasuke juga ingin sekelas dengan Naruto. Naruto tidak menjawab dan masih memasang wajah itu, membuat Sasuke ingin menciumnya saat itu juga.

"Kalau bilang ke Sensei bisa tidak ya? Aku ingin kita sekelas, Sasuke!" Melihat Naruto yang menggoyangkan badan ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat pemuda pirang—nan tampan—ini terlihat seperti bocah umur 5 tahun. Oh ayolah. Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Umurnya sudah 17 tahun dan tahun ini mereka akan menginjak ke 18 tahun dan Naruto masih dengan tingkah yang kekanakannya.

'Kenapa aku bisa suka dengan pirang idiot macam ini?' Sasuke mendengus sebal mendapati hasil pemikirannya.

"N-Naruto kun!" Ucap Hinata yang ada disamping Naruto. Naruto menoleh kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati Hinata yang berdiri tengah tersenyum canggung—tapi manis—itu. Naruto ikut tersenyum ketika tahu itu adalah Hinata.

"Oh! Hinata! Kau masuk ke kelas mana?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"Aku berada di 3-A."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sama denganku. Aku juga ada di 3-A loh!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat apinya.

Oh good! Barusan dia mengeluh karena tak dapat sekelas dengan Sasuke, sekarang berubah menjadi semangat ketika tahu gadis indigo itu berada di kelas yang sama.

Sasuke tahu mereka memang tengah dekat. Sasuke tidak tahu hubungan mereka berdua, apalagi para fans Naruto yang selalu heboh menanyakan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata ke Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke benci setengah mati.

Sasuke cemburu! Tentu saja! Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Hanya diam dan mendengarkan gosip - gosip tidak enak, hanya seperti itu saja membuat hati Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke pernah bertanya pada Naruto tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata, dan Naruto bilang mereka hanya teman. Benarkah hanya berteman?

"Naruto, hari ini tidak akan ada pelajaran yang berlangsung, kau ingin langsung pulang setelah ini?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto Menggeleng. "Aku ingin ke Ichiraku Ramen nanti. Mau ikut?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan papan pengumuman menuju loker sepatu. Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. Sepertinya Naruto lupa jika ada gadis indigo disana.

Selama di perjalanan menuju Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto dan Sasuke memulai obrolan kecil mereka dengan ringan. Tapi, ketika dirasa obrolan mereka telah berakhir, Naruto mengubah topik obrolan mereka yang membuat Sasuke agak melebarkan matanya.

"Sakura menembakku!" Dengan kecepatan angin, Sasuke menolehkan kepalannya menatap tidak percaya sahabatnya.

"Kaget ya?" Tanya Naruto membalas tatapan tidak percaya sahabatnya itu.

"K-kau jawab apa?" Ucap Sasuke terbata.

"Mau main tebak - tebakan? Yang kalah traktir Ramen ya?!" Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya sebal mendapati pertanyaannya dijawab oleh tantangan yang sangat basi.

"Kau menerimanya." Akhirnya Sasuke menebaknya juga.

Naruto tersenyum. "Hari ini kau traktir Ramen ya?!"

"Kau menolaknya? Bukannya kau menyukainya?"

"Itukan dulu."

Saat ini, Sasuke merasa ia masih punya kesempatan. .

.

.

Sasuke sampai sekarang masih takjub dengan kekuatan makan Naruto. Makan Ramen 3 mangkuk dan masih tambah lagi. Sasuke saja 1 mangkuk belum habis.

"Naruto, kau tidak kekenyangan makan sebegitu banyak?" Sasuke menunjuk 3 mangkuk yang bertumpuk di samping Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau kan tahu aku, Sasuke. Lagipula bukan aku yang makan terlalu banyak, tapi porsi makanmu yang sedikit. Pantas saja kau langsing seperti perempuan—Auww.. Itu sakit!" Sasuke melempar sumpitnya ke kepala Naruto dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Memikirkan yang tadi, Naruto dan Hinata makin dekat saja akhir - akhir ini. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak pacaran kan?

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata, Naruto?" Sasuke yang sudah sangat terlanjur penasaran akhirnya melayangkan pertanyaan yang sudah sering Sasuke tanyakan itu. Membuat Sasuke malu sendiri. Karena, pasti Naruto merasa risih akan pertanyaan Sasuke yang selalu sama dan selalu di tanyakannya itu.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan dahi berkerut memandang Sasuke yang tengah menyeruput ramennya dan menyudahi acara makannya. "Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Kita hanya berteman."

Sasuke diam karena jawaban yang selalu sama di berikan Naruto. "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Aku hanya berasumsi bahwa kedekatan kalian tidak bisa di bilang kalau kalian hanya teman." Jawaban Sasuke terdengar seperti alasan bagi Naruto.

"Kau cemburu ya?" Selidik Naruto.

Sasuke tersedak mendengar penuturan dari Naruto barusan. "Hah?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Memangnya kalau aku cemburu kenapa?" Tidak memungkiri kalau kata - kata yang di berikan pada Sasuke sempat membuatnya sedikit sesak di bagian dadanya.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak perlu begitu kok. Kalau kau suka dengan Hinata, kau bisa mendekatinya karena aku hanya menganggapnya teman."

"Hn"

'Kau salah paham, idiot!' Tapi, mendengar jawaban dari Naruto itu, membuat Sasuke tersungging senyum kecil di bibirnya. .

.

.

.  
Sudah 2 minggu tahun ketiga yang mereka jalani di sekolah. Dan selama itu juga Naruto kembali tidak merasakan Sasuke di sebelahnya. Sedih sekali :'(

Di tahun ketiga ini, Naruto dan Sasuke dilarang untuk ikut klub basket lagi, mengingat 'Dua Pangeran' kita sudah berada di kelas tiga, jadi harus fokus ke pelajaran untuk mengikuti ujian masuk universitas.

Tapi walaupun begitu, tidak akan menyurutkan fans - fansnya padam, bahkan malah bertambah dari junior - junior tahun ini. Kadang sesekali, ketika sedang bosan, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali kelapangan bermain one on one.

Naruto melirik gadis indigo itu di meja sampingnya. Mengingat Hinata kemarin yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, tapi terpaksa Naruto tolak. Naruto jelas merasa bersalah pada Hinata, tapi dia tidak bisa menerima orang yang tidak ia cintai.

Naruto menyukai Hinata tapi tidak untuk mencintai gadis itu. Ia mencintai orang lain walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah orang itu juga mencintainya. Suatu hari, mungkin Naruto akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Sasuke dan akan berakhir dengan penolakan tegas dari pemuda raven itu.

Tidak masalah jika ia patah hati asalkan perasaan yang selalu berkecamuk di dalam dadanya telah ia keluarkan. Tapi, apa ia siap untuk di jauhi oleh Sasuke?

Naruto menghela nafas dan mulai memandangi pemandangan luar jendela dari lantai 3, tidak mempedulikan ocehan pelajaran sejarah dari Kurenai Sensei di depan. Sekarang hatinya sedang sangat ingin mendengar suara pemuda raven yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Walau baru 2 jam berlalu, Naruto tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi Naruto merindukannya. .

.

.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya sekaligus. Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di kamar Sasuke.

Awalnya, Sasuke mengajaknya bolos—Yang membuat Naruto terkejut karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengajaknya bolos sekolah—dan menyuruhnya mampir sebentar ke rumah Sasuke. Kebetulan orang tua Sasuke sedang keluar kota dan Itachi-nisan sedang ke kampus. Alhasil, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berdua di rumah keluarga Uchiha yang lumayan besar ini.

Sasuke menyuruh Naruto keatas—ke kamar Sasuke—sambil menunggu Sasuke membawa camilan untuk dimakan sambil menonton film nanti.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke, Naruto ingin melihat - lihat apa yang akan di tontonnya nanti. Tapi ketika tangannya membuka rak DVD itu, Naruto kaget. Tidak percaya kalau Sasuke akan menyimpan banyak film biru di dalam rak DVDnya. Apalagi covernya semuanya laki - laki. Apa ini JAV gay, begitu?

Ketika pintu terbuka, terlihat Sasuke yang tengah membawa nampan datang kearah Naruto. Naruto yang kaget akan kedatangan tiba - tiba Sasuke belum sempat memasukan rak yang penuh dengan isi tidak jelasnya itu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menggenggam DVD yang Sasuke kenal langsung menatap Naruto dengan tampang datarnya. "Kenapa tidak di setel?"

"Eh?" Naruto yang masih kaget karena kepergok mengambil DVD ini malah bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Kenapa DVDnya tidak di setel? Kau bilang ingin menontonnya kan? DVD yang kau pegang itu" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk DVD yang di pegang Naruto.

"Eh? Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa kau bisa lupa? Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku tadi pagi. Kau juga bilang ingin mempraktekan isi DVD itu kan? Cepatlah, kau pikir aku mempersiapkan diri juga karna siapa?" Ujar Sasuke malu - malu. Terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi putih susu itu.

Naruto berkedip dua kali, berusaha untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke merebut DVD itu dari tangan Naruto dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mulai menyetel DVD itu dan menyalakan tv layar datarnya.

Layar datar itu memulai dengan latar tempat tidur di sebuah hotel dan ada dua orang laki - laki di sana. Sepertinya yang satu orang asia dan yang satu orang eropa. Sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Membuat wajah Naruto memanas melihat video itu, padahal isi videonya belum masuk ke inti.

Sasuke menarik Naruto berdiri dan menyuruhnya mempersiapkan diri. Tapi apa yang harus dipersiapkan? Apa yang harus dilakukan? Saat itu juga Naruto ingin manggali lubang untuk menguburkan diri sendiri sangking terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Satu persatu Sasuke membuka bajunya dan celananya, sampai celana dalamnya yang tersisa masih menempel manis di tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar akan Naruto yang malah diam saja memandang sewot ke arah Naruto.

"kenapa diam? Kau tidak ingin melakukan?" Naruto tersentak ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya. Menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Naruto menoleh menatap layar datar itu yang sudah mengeluarkan desahan - desahan khas dari Video seperti itu.

'Ini mimpi 'kan? Ini benar - benar mimpi 'kan? Kalau ini memang benar mimpi..'

Naruto memandang Sasuke sejenak, menelan ludah mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum ia melepaskan semua kain yang menempel di tubuhnya.

'...siapapun, tolong jangan bangunkan aku!'

Naruto mulai menarik Sasuke ke kasur dan menindih tubuh putih mulus itu. Mulai meraba dan menikmati tubuh yang ada di bawahnya. Naruto menelan ludah sekali lagi dan mulai menciumi setiap inci jenjang leher Sasuke.

Mendengar desahan itu, Naruto semakin semangat melakukan kegiatannya itu.

"Naruto.. "

Naruto mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Oh.. Lihat betapa manisnya dia. Naruto merasa, ia adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia karena ialah yang dapat melihat ekspresi erotis dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Ya. Hanya Uzumaki Naruto seorang.

"Naruto.. "

Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menyeritkan kening. Apa suara Sasuke memang seperti perempuan ya?

"ruto..."

Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Naruto.. "

"NARUTO!" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyaman bin senang ini setelah mendengar Kurenai Sensei menggebrak meja yang tadi menjadi sandaran Naruto tertidur.

Naruto yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, mulai memahami situasi saat ini. Sekarang ia tengah berada di dalam kelas Kurenai Sensei dan tertidur di kelasnya.

Tapi, bukan itu yang penting. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah YANG TADI ITU CUMA MIMPI.

Lagipula, kenapa Sasuke yang menjadikan objek mimpi basah Naruto? Apakah sebegitu tidak kuatnya Naruto berada jauh dengan Sasuke? Jika begini terus, Naruto mungkin harus cepat - cepat menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke sebelum dia melakukan onani di depan kelas dengan menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Itu adalah tindakan tergila yang pernah Naruto pikirkan.

"Kenapa Pangeran Matematika kami tidur di kelas? Apa pelajaran sejarah dariku sungguh membosankan?" Kurenai Sensei menatap wajah Naruto yang masih sayu dan menampakan iler di sudut bibirnya. Setelah mengelap bibirnya, Naruto meminta maaf pada Kurenai Sensei.

Untung saja Naruto mendapat julukan Pangeran di sekolah ini, dengan modal senyuman mautnya yang bisa meluluhkan hati Kurenai Sensei dan lepas dari hukuman yang akan di berikan pada Naruto. Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto harus lepas dari hukuman Kurenai Sensei, karena 'Junior' Naruto lah alasannya. Jika sampai ia berdiri, semua orang di dalam kelasnya tahu kalau 'Pangeran Matematika dan Kapten Tim Basket' mereka sedang mimpi basah saat perlajaran sedang berlangsung. Itu akan menurunkan image seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang telah Naruto jaga selama ini.

'Tidurlah lagi 'Junior', harga diriku bergantung padamu sekarang.'

.

.

.

Tsuzuku 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

Sasuke saat ini tengah berdiri mematung di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi yang ada di kompleks rumahnya dan berdirilah seseorang di hadapan Sasuke, seorang pemuda pirang bodoh bin idiot dengan wajah abrudnya Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak bisa berfikir sekarang ini.

Sasuke merasa pendengarnya baik - baik saja. Dia tidak punya penyakit yang serius. Tapi, sepertinya, hari ini, Sasuke perlu datang ke dokter spesialis THT. Karena Sasuke percaya, ada yang salah dari pendengarnya saat ini.

Pasalnya, Naruto yang mengajaknya keluar dan malah—mengajaknya jalan - jalan di taman—mengatakan hal yang membuat otak Sasuke tidak bisa membedakan, mana kenyataan dana mana khayalan. Mungkin kewarasan Sasuke direbut paksa oleh kami-sama karena sudah bermain lama - lama dengan Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!"

Ah.. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya si pemuda pirang ini mengatakan kalimat skral itu. Membuat Sasuke harus bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Tapi jika ini benar - benar mimi indahnya, tolong siapapun jangan bangunkan Sasuke, karena Sasuke menginginkan kelanjutan dari mimpinya ini.

Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya berpijak. Masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat situasi seperti ini sedang menyiksanya. Membuat Naruto yang kesal dari tadi hanya di tatap seperti itu. Memangnya Sasuke pikir, hal ini adalah lelucon? Membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto mati - matian mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan hal memalukan seperti ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!"

"A-aku juga menyukaimu." Akhirnya Sasuke buka suara.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke kembali diam. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan—yang sulit di jelaskan oleh Naruto.

"Kau tidak mengerti ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!"

"Lalu?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, sepertinya percuma. Karena Sasuke yang terlihat shock didepannya ini untuk menjawab penyataannya barusan. Mungkin cara ini harus di lakukan. Ya. Tidak ada cara lain.

Naruto mempersiapkan diri dan mulai menggenggam kedua pundak Sasuke. Naruto mulai memiringkan wajahnya mendekat maju ke wajah Sasuke. Ketika hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari Sasuke, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dan membuat nyali Naruto berpacu.

Tanpa di sadar oleh dua insan ini, bibir Naruto berhasil menabrakan pada bibir pink yang ada di hadapannya. Hanya sekedar kecupan sederhana, tanpa nafsu, tapi sanggup membuat Naruto seperti menaiki role coaster.

Setelah 5 detik berlalu, Sasuke yang baru saja kesadarannya kembali, melebarkan bola mata hitam legam itu dan mendorong kasar dada pemuda pemilik kulit tan itu. Naruto yang di dorong tiba - tiba seperti itu merasa bahwa ini adalah sebuah akhir. Tanpa di sadari hati itu telah hancur berkeping - keping mendapat penolakan super dari orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Naruto sudah tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Karena, sejak hari—mimpi basah di kelas Kurenai Sensei—itu, setiap malam, Naruto selalu memimpikan yang 'seperti itu' bersama Sasuke. Membuat Naruto seperti orang bejat. Bahkan Naruto hampir melakukan manstrubasi di rumahnya, hanya dengan mengingat wajah Sasuke. Sungguh tidak Pangerang sama sekali.

Dan saat ini, ketika Naruto telah membulatkan tekatnya, dia malah di tolak oleh 'Penolakan Super' dari Sasuke. Membuat harapan Naruto saat ini pupus begitu saja. Naruto memang sudah menduga ini dan mempersiapkan diri, tapi tidak akan menyangka kalau rasanya se-luar biasa ini.

"A-ap-apa y-yang kau lakukan?! " Ucap Sasuke terbata - bata berkat hal yang di lakukan tiba - tiba oleh Naruto beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!" Entah sudah berapa kali dia melontar kalimat itu. Ia sudah merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi ia mengatakan itu, dirinya sudah di tolak.

Sasuke menatap pemuda pemilik bola mata blue shapire dihadapannya. Kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh pemuda itu, membuat jantung Sasuke seperti melakukan olahraga maraton. Sasuke tidak percaya, apa yang terjadi di hadapannya benar - benar akan terjadi. Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ini adalah mimpi yang selama ini Sasuke inginkan.

Ia ingin menjawab pernyataan dari Naruto, tapi sepertinya ekspresi Naruto saat ini tidaklah bagus. Ah.. Sasuke tadi sempat mendorong Naruto dengan kasar karena terlalu kaget tadi, mungkin Naruto berfikir kalau ia sedang di tolak.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu kaget tadi. Dan juga aku mendorongmu terlalu kas— kenapa aku minta maaf padamu?! Kau menciumku tanpa izin! Itu ciuman pertamaku, kau tahu?!"

"Maaf. Karena aku lihat kau tidak bereaksi apa - apa saat aku bilang bahwa aku meny—"

"Tentu saja kan?! Kau mengatakan itu tiba - tiba dan aku masih kaget!" Ujar Sasuke yang masih menunjuk - nunjukan wajah Naruto.

"Maaf" Ucap Naruto menunduk dalam. Seperti dalam rasa penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

"Kau pasti jijik dengan tindakanku. Maka dari itu aku minta maaf." Lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, menghindari bertatapan dengan Naruto. "Tidak juga."

"Eh?" Naruto mendongakan wajahnya menatap Sasuke mendapati jawaban yang tidak di duga dari mulut lelaki raven itu. Tanpa sadar semburat merah sudah memenuhi wajah sampai ke kuping itu terlihat sangat lucu di mata Naruto. Apa ini artinya dia tidak dibenci? Atau dia di Terima?

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Harap Naruto.

"hn" Jawaban seperti itu saja sudah membuat Naruto sangat mengerti. Dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar selebar badan choji, Naruto langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya pada pemuda raven di hadapannya ini. Memeluk erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sasuke yang tersentak kaget karena tindakan tiba - tiba Naruto, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan dari Naruto. Naruto merasa hati yang tadi hancur berkeping - keping, kini kembali menyatu.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang lihat?" Bisik Sasuke.

"Tidak akan ada orang, disini sepi." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Percaya diri sekali." Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

Naruto tidak menyangka akan mendapati balasan cinta dari sang Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau tahu begini, dari dulu saja ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, tanpa harus melewati masa - masa tersiksanya setiap malam. Sasuke juga tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan, mereka memulai ciuman yang sempat terhenti tadi. Ciuman tanpa nafsu, menyalurkan perasaan yang sama, menghangatkan hati mereka masing - masing. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini selain bercumbu dengan orang yang kau cintai.

Saat ini, Dua Pangeran dari KHS resmi berpacaran. .

.

.

.  
Sudah hampir satu bulan mereka berpacaran. Tentu saja mereka menjalani yang namanya Back Street. Menjalani hubungan terlarang seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi secara bersembunyi dari semua orang, dari para orang tua, para guru, teman teman, semua fans, dan yang paling di hindari adalah media.

Selama sebulan ini, mereka hanya menjalani hubungan seperti sedang bermain biasa. Selalu berdua saat ke kantin sekolah, selalu berdua ketika berangkat sekolah dan pulang sekolah. Hanya saja, mereka menambahkan kencan kedalam list mereka.

Kencan pun seperti biasa. Ke taman bermain, atau ke aquarium. Semua mereka lakukan seperti biasa seperti sebelum mereka berpacaran. Selalu berdua tanpa ada kecurigaan dari semua pihak. Tapi, Naruto yang memang masih remaja yang kelebihan hormon, yang ingin selalu dekat dengan Sasuke, kadang ia suka kelewatan.

Menggenggam tangan Sasuke secara tiba - tiba, memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, atau—yang paling Naruto sukai—mencium ceruk leher sang lelaki raven. Naruto selalu menyukai aroma kekasihnya itu. Kadang jika ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Naruto selalu mencuri - curi momen mendengus leher Sasuke—salahkan hormon yang berlebihan pada tubuh Naruto. Bukan karena Sasuke tidak menyukai tindakan yang dilakukan pacarnya ini, hanya saja Sasuke takut orang lain mengetahui hubungan mereka dan mereka terancam berpisah. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak ingin ini terjadi.

Sasuke selalu mewanti - wanti kekasihnya ini, jika di depan umum jangan terlalu mencolok. Karna akan mempengaruhi hubungan mereka juga. Naruto kadang jenuh seperti ini, menjalani hubungan yang tak boleh orang lain tahu juga cukup melelahkan. Tapi ia juga tak boleh egois. Jika Sasuke bilang seperti itu, ia akan berusaha menurutinya. Asalkan bersama Sasuke saja, itu sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Keuntungan berpacaran dengan Sasuke adalah keluarganya yang jarang dirumah. Jadi ia dan Sasuke bisa leluasa menyalurkan rasa sayang sebagaimana sepasang kekasih melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi jangan salah, mereka belum mencapai tahap sex, hanya sekedar berciuman dan saling meraba. Hubungan mereka masih terlalu dini jika harus sampai ke tahap 'sex'.

Berbeda dengan orang tua Naruto, ibunya yang seorang ibu rumah tangga, dan ayahnya yang hanya pegawai swasta biasa yang jika matahari tenggelam, ayahnya ada di rumah. Sulit untuk mereka berdua melalakukan hal - hal yang biasa di lakukan di rumah Sasuke. Namanya juga anak muda, perlu melakukan hal yang seperti itu—kata Naruto kepada Sasuke—yang hanya akan dibalas dengusan oleh Sasuke.

Pagi ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Sasuke. Karena besok adalah hari sabtu dan tidak ada kegiatan yang akan dilakukan di sekolah, Naruto meminta izin kepada orang tuanya untuk menginap di rumah Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan game yang baru saja di belinya. Ibunya mengijinkan karena menurut Ibunya, anak kelas 3 pun tidak harus selalu belajar dan juga butuh refresing.

Dan disinilah Naruto, malam ini, berada di kamar Sasuke, berdua, duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil berhadapan. Lumatan demi lumatan dilakukan sepasang kekasih itu, sepasang lidah saling beradu, saliva yang terus mengalir dikedua sudut bibir keduanya, kecupan - kecupan yang tidak berhenti, dan tidak ketinggalan suara kecapan yang mengisi ruang segi empat itu. Dan yang paling penting adalah, tidak ada keluarga Sasuke, hanya berdua dan bebas melakukan apa saja.

Ketika tangan Naruto yang baru mulai turun ke dada untuk melepaskan kancing baju yang masih manis terpasang di tubuh Sasuke, mereka berdua mendengar suara mobil yang memasuki perkarangan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sontak Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan menyudahi acara mereka. Melepaskan ciuman yang masih menyatukan saliva dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Kau bilang orang tuamu akan kembali besok malam?" Ucap Naruto sambil menghapus saliva yang masih menempel di mulutnya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin pekerjaan mereka selesai lebih cepat. " Sasuke membetulkan kancing baju yang sempat dibuka Naruto tadi dan membersihkan sisa saliva yang menempel di bibir itu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan turun menyambut kedua orang tuanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke dan juga ingin ikut menyambut 'calon mertua'nya.

Ketika sampai di bawah, yang Sasuke lihat hanyalah kakaknya. Sasuke menyerit heran. Pasalnya, mobil yang di kendarai kakaknya adalah milik ayahnya bukan milik itachi.

"Dimana Ayah dan Ibu? Kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana mobilmu? Kenapa kau memakai mobil Ayah?"

"Pekerjaan mereka selesai besok dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. Mobilku bermasalah jadi aku menggunakan mobil Ayah. Ayah yang akan memakai mobilku besok selama mobilku masih di service." Ucap Itachi sambil melonggarkan dasi dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa depan televisi di ruang keluarga dengan tampang lelah. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Hei, Itachi. Wajahmu lesu sekali?" Itachi mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya. Membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup tadi dan melihat 'Mataharinya' yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Itachi balas tersenyum. Ia sangat lelah hari ini dan ingin langsung tidur. Tapi ketika melihat teman adiknya yang satu ini, entah kenapa semua penat yang ada di pundaknya jadi terangkat.

Itachi menyukai Naruto. Dari dulu. Pertama kali sejak Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto kepada keluarganya sebagai temannya. Sejak Sasuke menginjak di Elementary School. Sasuke meperkenalkan Naruto sebagai murid baru di Konoha Elementary School di tahun ke tiga, sebagai murid pindahan dari Amerika yang belum bisa fasih berbahasa jepang. Hanya Sasuke sajalah yang bisa mengerti bahasa inggris di kelasnya. Maka dari itu, Naruto yang selalu nempel pada Sasuke dan akhirnya menjadi sahabat.

Itachi yang saat itu baru berumur 13 tahun, yang masih menginjakan kakinya di tahun ke dua Konoha Junior High School, menyukai sahabat adiknya sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto yang masih berumur 9 tahun. Bahkan perasaannya sampai sekarang masih sama kepada pemuda blonde itu dan makin menguat.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya jika tahu kalau kakaknya menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Itachi belum bisa membayangkan hal mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau disini? Kau menginap?" Ucap Itachi, masih dalam posisi duduk di sofa. Naruto menjatukan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di sofa sebelah Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Hari ini aku ingin menyelesaikan game yang aku beli bersama Sasuke."

"Kau sudah kelas 3 tapi masih bermain game, seharusnya kau belajar, Naruto. "

"Aku tidak akan khawatir selama ada Sasuke." Ucap Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Kau tidak bisa selalu bergantung pada Sasuke, Naruto."

"Tentu saja bisa. Sasuke selalu mau membantuku. Lagipula, aku tidak akan hidup jauh - jauh dari Sasuke." Ucap Naruto memandang foto Sasuke kecil di atas meja samping tv layar datar 32 inci itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi keluarga Uchiha? " Naruto menyerit yang mendengar itu seperti merasa di lamar. Tidak, tidak! Tentu saja Naruto yang harus melamar.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Tapi kenapa tidak Sasuke saja yang jadi keluarga Uzumaki?"

Sasuke! Sasuke! Selalu saja Sasuke. Semua hal yang didengarnya dari mulut si pirang ini adalah nama Sasuke. Menyebalkan sekali. Apa hanya ada Sasuke di otaknya?

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar percakapan Naruto dan kakaknya dari dapur—yang sedang membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Itachi—tersedak ludah sendiri. Membuat Wajah Sasuke memerah mengalahkan merahnya tomat. 'Bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan hal seperti itu di depan kakak, dasar Naruto bodoh!' .

.

.

.  
Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola yang berasal dari gedung aula yang berada di KHS mengawali pagi ini. Terlihat pemuda pirang berlari menghampiri si pemuda raven bermaksud untuk merebut benda bulat yang berada di genggaman pemuda raven itu. Membelokan badannya menghindari si pirang dan melompat melakukan slame dunk dengan mulus, bola basket memasuki ring yang bertanda mengakhiri pertandingan.

"Aku menang!" Tunjuk Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Aku tahu! Sesuai perjanjian, aku akan jadi asistenmu hari ini." Ucap Naruto dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan mulai mengambil botol yang sudah ia sediakan tadi. Membuka tutup botol dan mulai meminumnya. Melihat leher itu bergerak mengikuti air yang mengalir lewat ternggorokan, bersamaan dengan peluh yang mengalir dari kulit tan nan eksotis itu, membuat Naruto sangat terlihat keren. Membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya karena saat ini Sasuke ingin sekali menjil—

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang baru saja bergelayut di pikirannya pagi pagi sekali. Sasuke terkejut memikirkan betapa mesumnya ia jika menyangkut kekasihnya itu. Salahkan Naruto yang selalu ingin di rengkuhnya itu.

"Belikan aku roti yakisoba dengan mozzarella di atasnya." Pinta Sasuke dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

"Kau gila? Itu ramai sekali. Kau harus berdesakan jika ingin membelinya. Dan hentikan seringaiyan aneh mu itu, mengerikan!" Ucap Naruto dengan melemparkan handuk bekas keringatnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Taruhannya seperti itu. Lagipula siapa yang menyarankan taruhan itu? Janji adalah janji, Naruto!" Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, mengalah. Jika saja ia membuat taruhan yang lebih masuk akal lagi. Naruto mendesah pasrah.

Suatu keuntungan tersendiri bagi mereka berdua, bermain basket menggunakan fasilitas sekolah pagi - pagi begini, tanpa suara berisik dari fans yang dapat mengganggu acara bermain mereka, membuat mereka leluasa sesuka hati melakukan apasaja. Seperti aula pribadi.

Contohnya, Naruto yang selalu mencuri ciuman Sasuke untuk merebut bola yang berada di genggaman Sasuke, atau sekedar menyentuh bongkahan daging kenyal di belakang bawah, membuat Sasuke marah - marah dan malu sendiri. Curang memang, tapi kalau itu Naruto, Sasuke tidak bisa marah lebih lama.

Tapi, mengingat kapten tim basket yang selalu menang walau melawan Sasuke sendirian sekalipun, membuat Sasuke menyeritkan kening ketika mendapati kekasihnya itu kalah darinya. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang berada di pinggir lapangan dan menyatukan kening mereka berdua. Mendapati tindakan tiba - tiba dari raven kesayangannya ini, membuat si pirang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Kau sakit, Naruto! Wajahmu pucat. Pantas saja kau kalah denganku hari ini." Ucap Sasuke setelah melepaskan kening mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya suhu badannya normal. Tapi melihat wajah pucat Naruto membuat Sasuke juga sedikit khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa - apa. Aku kalah hari ini karena memang dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihakmu." Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke ke pangkuannya dan mulai melumat lembut bibir pink itu dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh si raven.

Sasuke mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Naruto, menahan kepala itu untuk terus melumat bibirnya. Lidah dan saliva tidak ketinggalan dalam pergulatan kecil mereka.  
Suara desahan yang di keluarkan dari mulut Sasuke di tengah - tengah kegiatan mereka membuat Naruto makin semangat memangut bibir pemilik tubuh yang berada di pangkuannya ini. Sasuke sedikit menyeritkan keningnya ketika di rasa mulut dalam Naruto terasa agak hangat. Sasuke melepaskan pangutan mereka tanpa melepaskan kedua kening yang menyatu itu.

"Sepertinya kau benar - benar sakit, Naruto! Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi. "Tidak apa - apa. Sudahlah, kita pergi dari sini. Sepertinya sudah ada orang di sekolah." Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai bangkit dari pangkuan Naruto dan menuju ruang ganti yang di susul oleh Naruto setelah memberekan semua barang yang ia bawa ke aula.

Ketika sudah di ruang ganti pun, bibir Naruto tak henti - hentinya mencuri ciuman dari Sasuke, mulai menginfasi leher Sasuke dengan aroma khas kesukaan Naruto. Sasuke yang risih dengan perlakuan pacarnya ini mendorong pelan wajah Naruto dari lehernya yang terus dijajah itu.

"Hentikan, Naruto! Mulutmu panas! "

"Maaf." Kecupan panjang yang dilakukan Naruro mengakhiri acara lovey dovey di ruang ganti itu. Setelah selesai, mereka pergi menuju perpustakaan untuk menunggu waktu bel waktunya pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. .

.

.

.  
Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas menuju kelas tetangga. Kelas Naruto. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke selalu menuju kelas Naruto dan menjemput Naruto untuk bersama - sama menuju kantin. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas sejak mereka tidak sekelas.

Ketika Sasuke sudah berada di mulut kelas, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan kepala pirang yang sangat di kenalnya itu. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke dengan wajah kebingungan di depan kelasnya, memutuskan untuk menghampiri lelaki raven itu.

"Sasuke-kun, mencari Naruto-kun?"

"Kemana dia? "

"Naruto-kun berada di UKS, siang tadi dia pingsan di kelas dan Naruto-kun di bawa ke UKS." Jelas Hinata. Sasuke melebarkan matanya dan langsung berlari ke ruang kesehatan. Apa yang ditakutkan terjadi. Naruto benar - benar sedang sakit hari ini. Kalau tahu begini, ia tidak akan mengajak Naruto taruhan dengan bertanding basket pagi - pagi sekali.

"Ini salahku!"

"M-maksudmu? Naruto-kun pingsan karena Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang mengikuti jalan cepat Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan cepat ke arah ruang kesehatan. Ruang itu sudah terlihat di depan mata dan Sasuke dengan sangat tidak sopannya menggeser pintu UKS keras - keras dan mengakibatkan seorang dokter yang berada di dalamnya terlonjak kaget. Mendapati Si Pirang kuning berbaring di atas kasur, Sasuke segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke ya? Temanmu yang di belakang bilang jika temannya Naruto akan menjenguknya waktu istirahat nanti. Tenang saja, Naruto hanya tertidur." Jelas Dokter wanita yang kelebihan daging di dadanya itu. Sasuke menoleh kepalanya sebentar melihat Hinata dan menolehkan kepalanya kembali memperhatikan wajah pucat kekasihnya lagi.

Hinata mengundurkan diri dan menitipkan temannya kepada dokter wanita itu yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh dokter itu.

Sasuke meraih kursi di sebelahnya dan mendudukan dirinya sambil memandang wajah pucat orang terkasihnya itu. Tangan Sasuke terulur menuju pipi, mengelus permukaan kulit tan itu dengan tiga garis halus di kedua sisinya. Merasa terusik akan tidurnya, si pemilik Bola mata biru itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya memperlihatkan Blue Shapire yang sayu.

Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dan memperhatikan si pirang tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan lelah.

"Aku membangunkan mu?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Karena kau disini, maka aku ada disini."

Sasuke melirik jam yang berada di ruang kesehatan itu. Masih ada waktu 50 menit lagi sebelum jam istirahat habis.

"Saat ini masih jam istirahat. Kau ingin aku membelikan apa untukmu?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Aku akan belikan Roti Yakisoba untukmu." Ucap Naruto sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri dari pembaringannya yang ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan gila! Kau masih sakit! Tidurlah lagi! Aku akan bawakan Roti Yakisoba itu untukmu." Ucap Sasuke langsung berlari keluar ruang kesehatan itu.

"Tapi aku su—

—dah janji." Sasuke menghilang. Mengingat pacarnya itu lebih suka memerintah daripada di perintah tapi saat ini ia justru rela mengtaruhkan nyawanya menghadapi ratusan murid yang mengantri demi Roti Yakisoba yang terkenal lezat itu. Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto menarik senyum tipis di kedua sudut bibirnya. Jarang - jarang Sasuke seperti ini, kan?

Si Nenek Tua—julukan yang di berikan Naruto—yang dari tadi melihat interaksi dari dua pemuda di depannya itu memasang seringaian yang menyeramkan tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto. Pasalnya, Dokter itu sedang memikirkan suatu yang agak aneh. Dua Pangeran yang terkenal itu memiliki interaksi yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Hmm.. Menarik!

Setelah menunggu selama 20 menit, Sasuke datang dengan peluh di sekitar baju seragamnya sambil terengah - engah. Dengan dua kantong plastik di kedua tanggannya. Air teh kalengan hangat, air putih dingin di tangan kanannya, dan dua Roti Yakisoba di tangan kirinya.

"Kau berlari, ya?" Tanya Naruto yang keheranan dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Dengan nafas yang yang masih terengah - engah menghampiri Naruto, mengambil minuman kaleng dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini untukmu. Minum selagi hangat. Maaf menunggu lama. Antriannya sangat panjang."

"Terimakasih." Naruto menyambut minuman kaleng itu dengan agak meringis. Mulai membukanya dan meminumnya perlahan. Sasuke mengambil Roti Yakisoba itu dan mulai membuka bungkusnya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih bisa berjalan, loh! Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"Kau masih sakit, Naruto. Makanlah!" Sasuke menyerahkan roti yang sudah dibuka itu untuk Naruto. Naruto memandang sejenak roti yang berada di hadapannya. Mendapati kekasihnya yang tidak bergeming membuat Sasuke memandang heran.

"Ada apa? Apa Roti ini terlalu berat? Aku akan membelikan yang lain untukmu!" Sasuke mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Tidak apa. Aku mau Rotinya. Terimakasih." Naruto mengambil roti yakisoba yang sebelumnya berada di genggaman Sasuke dan mulai memakannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku bisa belikan yang lain untukmu."

"Tidak perlu. Ini sudah cukup." Dan mereka mulai makan dengan obrolan kecil yang mengisi waktu luang mereka selama 30 menit kedepan.

Kadang kala ketika Sasuke mendapati sisa makanan di sudut bibir Naruto, tangan Sasuke terulur menghapus dengan ibu jari. Atau ketika Sasuke mendapati Naruto dengan peluh yang memnanjiri kening, dengan sigap Sasuke membersihkannya dengan sapu tangannya. Sunggu sangat manis mengingat Sasuke tidak pernah bertindak seperti ini pada Naruto. Yang ada Naruto selalu bagaikan samsak tinju bagi Sasuke. 'Kalau begini terus, mungkin aku betah sakit tiap hari.'

Selesai makan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berada disamping Naruto lebih lama. Jika Naruto butuh apa - apa, Sasuke bisa langsung bertindak. Padahal sudah ada Dokter wanita itu yang akan menjaga Naruto, tapi sangking paniknya Sasuke, ia lupa jika ada orang lain di ruangan itu yang sedang memperhatikan dua pasangan pemuda yang sedang pacaran—dipikirannya—itu.

"Kalian pacaran ya?" Karena tidak tahan dengan rasa penasaran yang bergelayut liar dipikirannya, memutuskan untuk langsung bertanya kepada dua pemuda yang sepertinya kaget akan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan si Dokter cantik itu.

"K-kau? Sejak kapan kau disana?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk - nunjukan Dokter wanita itu dengan tidak sopannya.

"Kejamnya! Aku disini dari tadi, kau tahu?!" Ujar Dokter wanita itu.

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke mengharapkan jawaban pada Naruto.

"Iya. Nenek Tsunade sudah ada di sini. Bahkah sebelum aku pingsan." Jawab Naruto

"Nenek?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dan Tsunade secara bergantian.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Perkenalkan. Nenek, ini Sasuke. Dan Sasuke, ini Nenekku. Dia mulai bekerja disini sejak 1 minggu yang lalu." Jelas Naruto.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku!"

"Aku memang tidak pernah cerita padamu karena aku baru tahu hari ini."

Tsunade terkekeh kecil memdapati pandangan tajam dari sang cucu. Membuat surprise ternyata menarik juga.

"Iya, maaf. Aku tidak memberitahumu. Kau terkejut kan? Iya kan? Terkejut aku berada disini kan? Kan?" Tanya Tsunade terlihat sangat antusias akan cucunya yang satu ini. Sasuke belum pernah melihat Nenek Naruto sebelumnya. Naruto hanya pernah cerita kalau Neneknya seorang Dokter.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Yah, yah. Aku terkejut." Sasuke juga cukup terkejut melihat interaksi dari pasangan Nenek-Cucu ini.

"Hei, hei! Kalian berdua belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi. Kalian berdua pacaran kan? Ya kan?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang juga memandangnya. "Ya. Kami pacaran." Masih dengan memandang Sasuke yang kini melebarkan kedua matanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati reaksi Sasuke yang kaget dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Membuat Naruto ingin melahapnya saat ini juga.

Membuat Sasuke ingin terjun dari atas jurang. Jantungnya memompa sangat cepat. Yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini adalah takut. Ya. Ia ketakutan. Takut jika semua orang tahu. Keluarganya tahu. Keluarga Naruto tahu. Dunia tahu. Yang membuat terancamnya hubungan mereka berdua.

Sasuke belum siap untuk ini. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Naruto. .

.

.

.  
Tsuzuku

Review? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, alur maraton, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

"Sudah kuduga. Perlakuan Sasuke padamu sangat manis. Jadi kupikir kalian pacaran." Ucap Tsunade dengan anggukan mengerti.

Sasuke dengan tampang bingungnya mengeluarkan suara. "Kau tidak masalah dengan ini?"

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Aku dan Naruto sama - sama laki - laki dan kita pacaran."

"Tidak juga." Tsunade mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Mungkin jika kau ceritakan pada Kushina dan Minato, mereka juga tidak akan keberatan kan?" lanjut Tsunade.

"Begitulah. Mereka tidak keberatan ketika aku memberitahukan jika aku punya pacar laki - laki." Sasuke melotot mendengar jawaban yang di lontarkan Naruto. Apa tadi dia bilang?

Mendapat pandangan super kaget dari Sasuke, Naruto menarik tubuh ramping itu dan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya. Memeluk Sasuke dengan masih keadaan duduk pada ranjang dan menaruh dagunya pada dada Sasuke. "Aku sudah bicarakan ini pada orang tuaku. Sebenarnya mereka belum tau siapa pacarku. Aku akan membawamu kepada mereka sabtu pagi besok. Tugas kita sekarang tinggal meyakinkan keluargamu."

Sasuke agak terkejut juga karena Naruto sudah mengambil langkah awal untuk kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Sasuke juga merasa senang dan lega ketika tahu hubungannya dengan Naruto telah direstui oleh orang tua Naruto. Neneknya pun tidak keberatan. Tapi tidak dengan keluarganya.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa meyakinkan mereka, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengenggam kedua pipi tan Naruto.

"Aku akan menemanimu meyakinkan semuanya. Tidak perlu terburu - buru. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Pasangan dua pemuda yang tengah di mabuk cinta ini dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan kata - kata manis yang tidak mereka ketahui jika kata - kata manis mereka akan menjadi pahit ketika mereka tahu hidup dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini akan membuat mereka berfikir dua kali untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini.

Melihat pasangan yang tengah 'Bermesraan' di depan matanya membuat Tsunade agaknya risih juga. Apalagi ketika melihat kepala Sasuke mulai turun dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan perlahan menutup matanya. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih berada di pipi Naruto menahan pergerakan kepala pirang itu untuk mendapatkan posisi yang diinginkan.

Tsunade melebarkan matanya dan berdehem keras untuk menyadarkan dua pemuda di sana jika tempat ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk mereka bermesraan. Tapi bukannya berhenti, mereka semakin gencar untuk melakukan hal yang sering mereka lakukan itu. Bahkan mereka saling menutut pasangannya untuk melakukannya lebih liar.

Decakan dan suara erangan keluar dari mulut keduanya, melupakan makhluk yang ada di sana. Tsunade mengerlingkan matanya tidak peduli. Toh ia juga pernah muda.

Suara bel tanda istirahat berakhir menghakhiri kegiatan mereka. Sasuke dengan wajah super merahnya dan mata sayunya membuat Naruto tidak rela melepaskan bibir Sasuke dari mulutnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua segera ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi, kalian dengar kan?" Suruh Tsunade.

"Tapi Naruto masih sakit. Mulutnya saja masih panas. Kenapa tidak biarkan ia tidur disini?" Masih dengan posisi saling memeluk, Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya pada Tsunade.

"Jangan manja! Pacarmu bisa tidur lagi setelah pulang sekolah! Sudahlah, kalian cepat kekelas!" Perintah Tsunade.

"Aku tidak apa - apa. Nenek benar. Aku bisa tidur lagi setelah pulang sekolah. Sebaiknya kita ke kelas." Ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit dari ranjang. Setelah pamit pada Neneknya, Naruto dan Sasuke mulai memasuki kelas mereka masing - masing. .

.

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Subject : masih sakit?

Cc : -

Massage : Gimana? Setelah tidur agak lama tadi udah mendingan?

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Subject : Re : masih sakit?

Cc : -

Massage : Aku sudah mendingan, kok! Kau tidak perlu khawatir.

From : Sasuke

To : Naruto

Subject : Re : Re : masih sakit?

Cc : -

Massage : Kalau kau masih sakit, aku akan bilang ke Sensei besok. Kau tidak perlu masuk sekolah.

From : Naruto

To : Sasuke

Subject : udah sembuh, kok! 😄

Cc : -

Massage : Kau berlebihan. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik - baik saja. Terimakasih.

.

.

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Uchiha berjalan dengan keheningan. Mereka memang tengah berkumpul disini, tapi tanpa suara obrolan yang membuat jarak mereka sudah merenggang kini kian merenggang. Sasuke yang sambil menggenggam handphone nya seperti mengetik sebuah pesan dan melanjutkan makannya kembali. Ketika mendapati handphonenya bergetar mulai kembali mengambil handphonenya dan kembali mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

Itachi yang merasa risih dengan kegiatan yang tengan dilakukan oleh adik bungsunya ini akhirnya angkat bicara. "Bisa kau taruh handphone mu dulu? Kita sedang makan."

Sasuke mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Mikoto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan anak bungsunya ini sedikit memiliki pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Pasalnya, Sasuke selalu tersenyum ketika sedang memperhatikan handphonenya.

"Pacarmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto tiba - tiba. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan ibunya tiba - tiba itu langsung tersedak makanan yang ia makan. Dengan sigap Itachi memberikan segelas air yang ada di sebelah kiri Sasuke.

"A-apa yang ibu bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke masih terbatuk - batuk kecil.

"Dari Pacarmu?" Tanya Mikoto sekali lagi.

"H-hah?! B-bukan siapa - siapa!"

"Tidak mungkin bukan siapa - siapa kan? Jika Sasuke kita senyum - senyum sendiri ketika sedang melihat handphonenya?" Mikoto menatap Fugaku dan Itachi sambil terkikik geli.

"Benar apa yang ibumu bilang. Jangan seperti kakakmu yang tidak laku - laku ini. Kau perlu membawa pacarmu kerumah juga." Jelas Fugaku yang malah ikut nimbrung.

Itachi yang sudah gatal sekali matanya ingin tahu pesan apa yang sedari tadi membuat Sasuke senyum - senyum sendiri, langsung merebut handphone yang berada di sebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembalikan!"

"Cih! Di lock" Sasuke langsung merebut handphonenya yang berada di genggaman Itachi.

"Jangan seenaknya kau, Itachi!"

"Hei! Berani - beraninya kau memanggil namaku tanpa embel - embel Kakak, dasar Adik durhaka!" Itachi menoyor kepala Sasuke.

"Itu sakit, bodoh!" Sasuke membalas Itachi dan kembali dibalas oleh Sasuke, dan mereka mulai adu toyor kepala. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang melihat kelakuan anak - anaknya yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang 'masih kecil' lagi ini malah bertingkah kekanakan.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Ingin membawa pacarmu kesini?" Pertanyaan yang lolos dari bibir kecil Ibunya membuat kedua anaknya menghentikan pertengkaran kecil adik-kakak itu. Sasuke yang duduk dengan gelisah membuat Mikoto sedikitnya agak heran dengan tingkah anak bungsunya.

"A-ak-.. Aku.." Ucapan Sasuke terbata dan terputus. Sasuke bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Dia belum siap. Belum siap untuk semua keadaan yang akan membuat buruk hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi yang juga heran dengan sikap gugup Sasuke. Biasanya adiknya ini hanya menampakan sikap kasar dan dingin. Hebat, ya! Pacarnya ini benar - benar bisa merubah Sasuke.

"A-aku belum siap. K-kapan - kapan aku a-akan... " Ucapan Sasuke terhenti begitu saja. Sasuke benar - benar gugup sekali. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya. Detak jantungnya kian berpacu cepat. Tekanan udara disekitarnya terasa semakin rendah. Perutnya seolah - olah merasakan seribu ular bergerilia berputar. Dan darahnya terasa berhenti mengalir. Sasuke benar - benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Ia ketakutan! Sangat ketakutan! Ia butuh Naruto disini!

Itachi yang melihat adiknya dari jarak dekat itu mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu. Itachi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, tapi yang ia lihat, sepertinya Sasuke butuh dukungan.

"Kau takut kami tidak merestui hubungan kalian, ya?" Tanya Itachi menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke menoleh dengan keringat yang masih mengucur di sekitar wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke. Kami tidak pernah melarangmu berhubungan dengan siapa - siapa. Asalkan orang itu baik denganmu, keluarganya, keluarga kita, dan semua orang." Jelas Mikoto.

"Dia baik. Sangat baik. " Ujar Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagus kan? Apa yang harus kau khawatirkan? Jika pun kita tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian, kita bisa bicarakan baik - baik, kan?" Lanjut Mikoto.

"Apa benar bisa dibicarakan baik - baik? Aku tidak yakin." Ucap Sasuke menunduk memandangi tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Kakaknya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Fugaku akhirnya ikut bersuara.

"Maksudku- aku hanya tidak yakin. Aku tidak yakin ini bisa dibicarakan baik - baik." Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan Itachi dan menautkan kedua tangannya yang basah itu.

"Apa ini serius sekali?" Tanya Fugaku lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam mereka, mereka memutuskan tidak beranjak dari meja makan. Tidak ada salahnya mendengar cerita tentang Sasuke yang membuat tingkah Sasuke jadi aneh. Jika Sasuke mengatakan ini serius, berarti memang harus dibicarakan dengan serius.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke." Itachi masih duduk disampingnya memperhatikan Sasuke. Begitupun kedua orang tuanya duduk berhadapan dengan anak - anak mereka yang juga memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Tapi janji! Setelah aku mengatakan ini jangan bicara atau bertanya yang aneh - aneh." Wanti Sasuke. Semua mengangguk.

Sasuke mencoba mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkan dengan perlahan. Sasuke harus siap dengan kondisi apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya. Sasuke tahu resiko apa jika ia dan Naruto berpacaran. Ia sangat tahu. Tapi ia mencintai Naruto. Maka dari itu, Sasuke hanya berharap, walaupun keluarganya membencinya tapi setidaknya mereka tidak berusaha untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"P-pacarku itu.. "

Semua menahan nafas atas kalimat apa yang Sasuke gantung di tengah - tengah. Mau Bagaimanapun mereka juga penasaran.

"Di-dia itu.. Laki - laki."

Akhirnya! Akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengatakan itu. Dan akhirnya juga Sasuke harus siap menerima semua hal buruk yang akan terjadi nanti. Melihat keluarganya yang sepertinya shock itu membuat Sasuke menahan nafasnya sekali lagi. Bagaimana ini?

"Siapa pacarmu?" Fugaku bertanya.

"Naruto." Bagai tersambar petir. Ternyata pacar Sasuke adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Mereka bertiga tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajah mereka. Hanya rasa sakit di dada ketika tahu anak kalian abnormal dan merasa pusing ketika tahu adikmu berpacaran dengan orang yang kau cintai sejak lama.

Itachi membenci ini! Itachi membenci Sasuke! Ia membenci Sasuke!

"Sudah berapa lama hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" Fugaku berganti bertanya.

"Hampir 4 bulan." Jawab Sasuke.

Pandangan Itachi teralihkan dan hanya menatap meja kaca di hadapannya. Berhenti melirik adiknya. Berhenti menyemangati adiknya. Berhenti menyayangi adiknya. Berhenti mencintai adiknya. Berhenti memberikan cinta pada adiknya. Itachi berhenti untuk semuanya.

"Kalau begitu, bawa Naruto kemari dan kalian berdua jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kau mau?" Mikoto dengan senyum—yang dipaksakan—manisnya berusaha mengerti anak bungsunya ini.

Sasuke mengangguk dan acara makan malam yang sangat menegangkan ini bubar. Sasuke tidak tahu keluarganya ini merestui hubungan mereka atau tidak. Tapi melihat kata - kata yang keluar dari Ibu dan Ayahnya ini, bisakah Sasuke berharap? .

.

.  
Sasuke menceritakan semua yang terjadi semalam dirumahnya sedetil - detilnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa kasihan sendiri. .

Besok Sasuke akan datang kerumah Naruto. Memperkenalkan pacar anaknya di hadapan orang tua Naruto. Setelah itu, malamnya Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung datang kerumah Sasuke. Membuat semuanya jelas. Sebisa mungkin Naruto akan menjelaskan jika ia mencintai anak mereka. Uzumaki Naruto mencintai Uchiha Sasuke dan meminta restu dari mereka—keluarga Uchiha— semua.

Berbeda dengan keluarga Naruto yang menyambut hangat Sasuke, keluarga Sasuke justru seperti tidak menyukai kehadiran Naruto berhubungan dengan anak bungsunya.

Naruto tahu ini mustahil jika mereka langsung menyetujui hubungan mereka. Maka sebelum itu, Naruto menjelaskan pada Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke harus percaya pada Naruto. Jika Naruto dan Sasuke dipisahkan, Sasuke harus percaya pada Naruto untuk selalu menunggunya.

Sasuke jelas saja mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Naruto. Karena bagaimanapun Sasuke tetap akan mencintai Naruto. Sasuke percaya pada Naruto. Dan Sasuke akan selalu menunggu Naruto.

Tiba saatnya yang—tidak—dinanti nantikan. Naruto berusaha menjelaskan semampunya agar perkataannya mudah dimengerti. Sasuke berusaha bersuara tapi ditahan oleh Naruto. Naruto bilang agar ia saja yang menjelasknya. Sasuke mengangguk dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lambat dan udara di sekitar semakin memberat. Keringat dingin menguncur di pelipis Naruto. Perdebatan kecil sempat terjadi, membuat Sasuke khawatir. Tapi Naruto tidak tersulut dan mencoba bicara sebaik - baiknya di hadapan orang tua Sasuke.

Perlu di perjelas, jika dihadapan mereka hanya ada orang tua Sasuke. Itachi? Tidak ada yang tahu. Membuat Sasuke sempat khawatir juga jika kakaknya ini malah membencinya. Karena sejak makan malam itu Itachi hanya diam dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin?" Suara berat Fugaku membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, Ayah!"

Fugaku mendesah pasrah jika tekad masa muda anaknya itu sekeras baja. Ucapan mutlaknya pun akan digubrisnya.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Melihat keteguhan hati kalian aku tidak bisa berkata tidak." Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum melihat pasangan dihadapannya ini sumringan dan membungkukan badannya 90°. Tidak sia - sia perjuangan kata - kata Naruto. Mereka akhirnya di restui. Melupakan seorang pemuda 23 tahun dibalik pintu masuk yang mendengar semua percakapan itu.

Mendengar orang yang disukainya itu sangat keukeuh mempertahankan adiknya dan mengatakan jika ia sangat mencintai adiknya itu malah membuat Itachi makin membenci adiknya. Sasuke.

Itachi membenci Sasuke!

Harusnya, Ia dan Naruto lah yang saat ini berhadapan dengan kedua orangtunya, memperjelas hubungan mereka dan meminta restu pada orangtuanya. Bukan Sasuke.

Itachi masuk kerumah tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu. Melihat senyum bahagia Sasuke malah membuat Itachi muak. Melihat kakaknya yang baru saja datang membuat Sasuke ingin memberitahu jika ia dan Naruto telah direstui.

"Kak—"

"Menjijikkan!"

Mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Itachi membuat Sasuke shock setengah mati. Jadi Itachi benar - benar tidak menyetujui ini.

Naruto menghampiri Itachi dan menepuk pundaknya. Setelah itu membuat semua manusia yang berada di sana—kecuali Itachi—menahan nafasnya. Naruto merasa ada sekitar seribu kupu - kupu terbang di atas kepalanya. Karena ia baru saja mendapatkan bogem mentah di pelipisnya. Membuat penglihatan Naruto buram dan sangat pusing.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Jerit Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Pergi kau, mahluk menjijikkan!" Tatapan tajam Iatchi tertuju pada Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke! Sasuke sendiri terkejut ketika mendapati tatapan super tajam dari kakaknya ini. Membuat semuanya tampak jelas. Jika Itachi membenci Sasuke. Memikirkan itu, dada Sasuke terasa sesak, karena ia pikir orang yang paling mendukung hubungannya adalah kakaknya. Ternyata ia salah besar.

Setelah ini, mungkin ini adalah jalan terberat yang pernah Sasuke jalani. .

.

Sasuke jelas tahu apa yang salah dari Itachi. Mungkin saja Itachi sangat jijik dengan mempunyai adik yang tidak normal.

Jarang bicara. Jarang menyapa. Itulah yang Itachi lakukan pada Sasuke setiap hari. Sudah Sasuke lakukan apapun untuk membuat Itachi berbicara kepadanya lagi. Mau bagaimanapun Itachi adalah kakak kesayangan Sasuke. Sasuke mendesah memikirkan itu semua.

Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini tengah berada di kantin—yang sumpeknya luar biasa—sekolah. Beruntung mereka berhasil mendapatkan meja. Tapi walau meja di kantin sudah penuh pun akan ada beberapa wanita—yang menjabat sebagai fans dari mereka—dengan senang hati memberikan meja kepada idolanya itu.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke hanya mengaduk - adukan omurice didepannya itu dengan wajah datarnya tapi masih bisa dibaca oleh Naruto yang tengah murung itu hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"Kau sakit, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil sendok yang berada di tangan Sasuke dan menaruhnya dipiring—menghentikan perbuatan Sasuke yang hanya memainkan makanannya.

"Aku tidak apa - apa. Hanya saja.. Itachi sepertinya makin benci saja padaku. Ia tidak menegurku sama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak membalas sapaanku." Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan mulai menyendok kembali omurice yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

Naruto jelas tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Dia memang tidak punya saudara, tapi jika kau dicuekin oleh seseorang yang kau sayang—apalagi jika itu masih keluargamu—akan membuat perasaan jadi resah gundah gulana seperti yang Sasuke alami saat ini. Naruto juga tahu apa yang membuat Itachi begini.

"Aku akan memikirkan cara supaya.. " Naruto memotong kalimatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sasuke. "..ia merestui kita." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara berbisik. Sasuke mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makan mereka dan mengobrol dengan mengganti topik yang lebih ringan.

Sasuke percaya pada Naruto. .

.

Tsuzuku

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, alur maraton, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

Hari ini Naruto dan Sasuke datang ke kelas musim panas. Ya. Di KHS, murid yang sudah memasuki tahun ketiga di wajibkan untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan pada musim panas. Karena untuk mengikuti ujian masuk ke Universitas di konoha sangatlah ketat. Apalagi tujuan mereka adalah Universitas Konoha. Salah satu Universitas negri yang cukup terkenal dan suatu kebanggaan jika kau berhasil mendapatkan gelar di Universitas ini.

Belajar di liburan musim panas begini adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. Karena, menurut pemikiran teman - teman sekelasnya dan Naruto, liburan musim panas adalah bersenang - senang. Bukan dengan cara belajar seperti ini. Oh ayolah.. Naruto sudah cerdas disini. Ia tidak perlu belajar di musim panas. Tapi Sasuke memaksa.

Yasudah lah! Terserah. Lagipula belajar di musim panas tidaklah buruk. Kau bisa duduk dimana saja dan tidak mempedulikan temanmu sekelas denganmu atau tidak. Ini adalah poin plus tersendiri untuk Naruto. Naruto jadi bisa duduk berdekatan dengan Sasuke seperti ini.

Ini semua untuk membayar kesepian yang dirasakan Naruto selama hampir satu setengah tahun tidak sekelas dengan Sasuke.

Pelajaran tambahan ini dimulai lebih pagi satu jam dari jam sekolah biasanya. Pukul 8.00 dimulainya waktu pelajaran dan selesai di Pukul 12.00, selesai lebih cepat dan hanya 3 kali pertemuan dalam seminggu.

Minggu pertama berjalan dengan lancar. Ini hari rabu dan esok tidak ada pelajaran tambahan disekolah. Rencananya selama tiga hari, Neji mengajak Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Gaara, Sai, dan Lee melakukan liburan musim panas mereka ke pantai di kota otto. Dan kebetulan Villa yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuga ada di sana. Neji bilang mereka boleh menginap secara gratis. Lumayan kan? Walau hanya tiga hari yang penting mereka liburan.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan barang - barang untuk kau bawa besok, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke menuruni tangga dan menuju loker sepatu. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Masih ada yang kurang. Aku kehabisan Sunblock dan ingin membelinya siang ini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Pakai punyaku saja. Aku baru beli kemarin." Ujar Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui saja. Ketika langkah mereka telah sampai pada loker, Sasuke menggapai pintu loker dan membukanya. Rupanya sepatu Sasuke tidak sendirian. Ada penghuni baru berbentuk kertar tipis berwarna pink tanpa amplop yang menghuni loker Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Surat cinta?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengarahkan kepala pirangnya ke arah kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Kau menghalangi, Naruto!" Sasuke menjauhkan kepala Naruto dengan telapak tangannya dan mulai membaca isi kertas itu. Disana tertulis waktu dan tempat untuk bertemu. Hari ini, jam ini, dan di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hei, Uchiha? Kau dapat surat cinta lagi? Cih" Kata Kiba mencibir Sasuke sambil memakai sepatunya dan melangkah pergi disusul Shikamaru dan Shino dari belakang.

"Kau iri ya?" Teriak Naruto pada Kiba yang mulai menjauh yang hanya dijawab acungan jari tengan dari kiba untuk Naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan salah satu temannya itu. Sasuke menatap Naruto seperti meminta persetujuan dari Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan menunjukan dagunya ke arah gerbang depan sekolah. "Temui dia." Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai memakai sepatunya dan menuju gerbang sekolah. Menemui gadis yang entah siapa namanya untuk menolak cintanya.

Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. Terlihat dari jauh Sasuke menghampiri seorang gadis pirang panjang yang terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Keduanya berasumsi jika dia adalah gadis itu.

Naruto masih melihatnya dari jarak jauh. Sasuke mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit membungkuk sebentar. Gadis itu mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kasar dan menarik - narik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba melepasnya dengan lembut tapi tidak berhasil lepas dan mulai menarik perhatian banyak orang di sekitar. Naruto yang melihat itu menaikan alisnya sebelah. 'sepertinya akan sulit ya?'

Naruto mulai menghampiri kedua orang itu dan melebarkan kedua bola matanya terkejut. Apa yang dilihatnya di depan mata benar - benar terjadi. Bibir gadis pirang itu menempel pada bibir Sasuke. Sasukenya. Naruto mulai meremas kedua telapak tangannya tanpa beranjak dari tempat berdirinya.

Sasuke terlihat sangat terkejut dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang menyatu lalu membentak gadis itu. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyerah. Masih menarik - narik kedua tangan Sasuke dan bentakan Sasuke lolos di kedua bibirnya. Sadar jika telah di tolak, sang gadis pergi dengan tangis yang ia tahan.

Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh di tempatnya dia berada. Jangan bilang jika Naruto melihat yang tadi? Tidak mungkin Naruto tidak melihat. Naruto punya mata dan dapat melihat jelas dengan jarak sedekat itu. 'Bodoh! Apa yang ku lakukan! Naruto marah kan? Ia marah kan?'

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan mengajaknya pulang. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang tanpa bersuara. Tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terus terusan melanda, akhirnya Sasuke buka suara.

"Naruto—"

"Aku tidak suka!" Potong Naruto. Sasuke mengehela nafas. Naruto marah.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak suka. Dia yang tiba - tiba menciumku. Maaf" Ucap Sasuke. Tapi tiba - tiba Naruto berhenti dan menatap Sasuke yang juga ikut berhenti. Memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup pelan bibir sang raven.

"Berhenti meladeni orang - orang itu lagi. Aku tidak suka kejadian ini terulang lagi. Aku juga tidak akan meladeni surat - surat mereka lagi." Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

Tidak sadar akan orang di belakang mereka yang menggenggam handphone dalam mode kamera bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik. .

.

Keesokan harinya, kesembilan remaja labil ini bertemu di stasiun kereta pagi - pagi sekali. Sambil menunggu kereta pertama datang, mereka mengisi waktu dengan mengobrol—kecuali Couji yang asik makan chiki sendiri.

"Hei, Sasuke! Aku melihatmu kemarin." Ucap Kiba tiba - tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dari pertanyaan 'siapa orang yang kau sukai' dari Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru mendengus. Sasuke mengangkat alis sebelahnya heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh ayolah! Jangan belagak tak tahu. Kau di cium Ino kan? Hahaha" Tawa Kiba menggelegar di Stasiun itu, membuat perhatian orang - orang sekitar tertuju pada segerombolan pemuda - pemuda itu. Kesembilan remaja itu kaget mendengar pertanyaan—lebih tepatnya pernyataan—dari pemuda penyuka anjing ini.

"Serius, Sasuke? Kau dicium Ino? Hei, hei! Katakan padaku! Bagaimana rasanya?" Berenten pertanyaan di keluarkan dari mulut Sai.

"Yang benar saja. Aku dipaksa. Aku tidak suka dicium. Bisakah kita mengganti topik yang lain? Pembicaraan ini sungguh menyebalkan." Sasuke membela diri.

"Kau tidak suka dicium? Jadi itu ciuman pertamamu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke bingung sendiri menjawabnya. Kalau ia bilang bukan, pasti mereka akan bertanya lebih dalam lagi. Kalau begini akan ketahuan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Mendapat keterdiaman dari sang Uchiha membuat ketujuh pemuda ini semakin penasaran dan makin mendesak si Uchiha menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tetap bertahan pada diamnya membuat semuanya menyerah dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan mengganti topik yang baru. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua—Naruto dan Sasuke—salah satu orang yang terus melihat mata Sasuke yang terus melirik Naruto, hanya menatap datar si pemuda raven dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

Tak lama kereta yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti sejenak—termasuk tatapan tajam pada Sasuke oleh si pria itu.

Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Otto memerlukan waktu yang lumayan lama, kira - kira 5 jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta. Dalam perjalanan, mereka banyak berdiskusi tentang hal apa yang akan mereka lakukan pertama kali ketika sudah sampai, atau melakukan saran dari Lee yaitu adu nyali menuju kuil dimalam hari.

Pengumuman pemberhentian selanjutnya di kota Otto sudah terdengar. Kesepuluh remaja ini mulai bersiap mempersiapkan barang - barangnya agar tidak tertinggal saat turun dari kereta. Jam masih menunjukan pukul sebelas. Perjalanan ke Vila membutuhkan waktu 30 menit menggunakan bis.

Setelah sampai ke Vila, mereka mulai berdisksi siapa yang akan tidur bersama siapa, karena Neji hanya boleh menyediakan 3 kamar kosong. Bodohnya Neji, seharusnya ia diskusikan ini sedari tadi, di kereta atau di bis selagi ada waktu panjang. Tapi ia malah lupa karena terlalu asik mengobrol. Alhasil mereka sekarang berada di ruang tengah dan tengah ribut membuat semua tamu yang ada di sana memperhatikan kekonyolah para remaja yang ingin berlibur disini.

"Hei, kalian, tenanglah sedikit. Kita menarik banyak perhatian." Neji menengahi keributan kecil yang di ciptakan oleh beberapa temannya ini.

"Neji-sama, barang - barang ini mau di bawa ke kamar nomor berapa?" Beberapa pelayan yang Neji kenal mulai menghampiri.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Neji. "Hei, kalian cepat. Mau ku tendang keluar, hah?" Neji mulai membentak tak sabaran. Padahal ini hanya masalah sepele. Tapi kenapa sampai ribut tak karuan begini. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Hehh.. Kalau begitu, Neji, kau ingin sekamar dengan siapa?" Naruto meminta jawaban. "Ah ngomong - ngomong aku ingin sekamar dengan Sasuke." Neji mengerlingkan matanya tak heran. Naruto pasti ingin bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Yah kalau begitu aku dengan Naruto dan Sasuke." Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak bisa. Kau bersamaku." Ucapan Shikamaru mendapat kerutan di kening Kiba.

"Hah? Terserah aku ingin sekamar dengan siapa. Kau tidak berhak mengaturku." Ucap Kiba.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang sekamar dengan Naruto dan Sasuke." Giliran Gaara yang mengeluarkan keinginannya. Neji yang mendengar itu langsung menarik lengan Gaara.

"Tidak. Kau bersamaku." Ucap Neji.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Kalau begitu, permisi." Ucap Shino sambil berlalu membawa kopernya diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Ja.. Kalau begitu kami duluan." Ucap Naruto.

Kiba dan Gaara menganga kaget dengan tindakan Shino. Sialan! Kalau dengan cara itu berhasil, seharusnya coba dari tadi. Bukannya malah ribut.

Neji menghela nafas. "Aku, Gaara, dan Lee akan ada di kamar 14. Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Chouji dikamar 15. Biar Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shino dikamar 13. Pembicaraan ini di tutup. Pak, tolong bawaan kami." Neji mulai melangkah sambil menyeret Gaara dan Lee sedangkan pelayan - pelayan yang ada di Vila itu mulai membawa bawaan mereka.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kekamar. Setelah ini kita ingin kepantai kan?" Sikamaru bangkit dan menuju ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Kiba menyusul dengan cemberut diikuti Sai yang masih diam seribu bahasa sedari tadi dan Chouji dibelakangnya kali ini dengan bungkusan keripik singkong di tangannya. .

.  
"Laauuutttt!" Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee berteriak semangat dengan merentangkan tangannya merasakan hembusan angin yang kencang menerpa mereka seakan akan terbang bebas dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Mereka bertiga langsung berlari ke bibir pantai dan menendang - nendang air yang berada di kaki mereka. Saling tertawa dan berguling ketika ada ombak menghampiri.

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino dan Chouji memilih untuk duduk beralaskan kain di bawah payung pantai dan meminum es kelapa muda sambil melihat ketiga temannya yang kelewat aktif di sana. Mereka memilih untuk mengistirahatkan badan setelah perjalanan yang lumayang panjang itu.

Musim panas kali ini begitu panas, membuat semua orang malas ingin bergerak. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee yang memang di takdirkan untuk tidak pernah lelah.

Ketika musin panas mereka lalui di luar ruangan. Ketika musim dingin tiba mereka lalui di luar ruangan juga. Betapa hebatnya tubuh mereka bertiga.

Shikamaru menguap dan memutuskan untuk tidur - tiduran. Shino bangkit berdiri berlajan seorang diri menghampiri bebatuan yang ada di ujung pantai. Siapa tahu akan ada serangga air yang belum pernah ia lihat. Neji membaca bukunya. Sai yang tidak jauh dari mereka sedang bermain pasir sendirian. Sedangkan Chouji bangkit dari singgasananya menuju tenda yang menjual yakisoba karena takoyaki yang ia makan sudah habis.

"Hei, Neji ikut aku!" Chouji menarik lengan Neji yang sibuk membaca buku.

"Aku ingin membeli Yakisoba untuk semuanya." Neji mengangguk paham dan bangkit berdiri mengikuti Chouji setelah menyimpan bukunya.

Semua punya aktifitasnya sendiri - sendiri. Tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri sibuk melihat kekasihnya yang sedang berlomba dengan teman - temannya disana. Mereka bertiga tidur terkurap di pinggir pantai dan menunggu ombak datang. Jika ada terbawa arus berarti kalah, dan yang kalah mendapat hukuman.

Sasuke tertawa kecil ketika Naruto dihukum jitakan di kepalanya. Dari lima ombak yang datang, Naruto sudah dapat sepuluh jitakan dari Kiba dan Lee. Dasar lemah.

"Kau tertawa." Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke merasa terkejut ketika Sasuke tertawa tanpa sebab. Gaara mengikuti pandangan Sasuke dan mengangkat alis sebelahnya. Mereka bertiga adalah sekumpulan anak laki - laki bodoh, apa yang Sasuke tertawakan? Bukan tertawa meremehkan, tetapi tertawa dengan tatapan. seperti kagum dengan seseorang.

Tidak biasanya Sasuke begini. Maka dari itu Gaara angkat suara.

"Siapa yang kau pandang?" Gaara masih dengan melihat Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya.

Sasuke yang tertangkap basah sedang tertawa ketika melihat Naruto kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Semoga Gaara tidak tahu siapa yang sedang ia pandang.

"Naruto ya?" Seakan ada petir yang menyambar hati Sasuke, tebakan Gaara tepat sasaran.

"Ternyata benar ya?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Apanya?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara dan melototinya.

"Secara tidak langsung, Sasuke, kau menjawabnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau suka Naruto, ya?" Tanya Gaara tak berbelit. Mata Sasuke membulat dan mengalihkan kembali pandangan kearah lain.

"Ternyata aku punya saingan ya?" Sasuke langsung memutar kepalanya cepat setelah mendengar kata - kata yang barusan terdengar seperti 'Neraka' tersebut.

Apa dia bilang? Saingan? Jangan bilang kalau..

"Iya kok. Aku juga suka Naruto." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Gaara mengucapkan kata - kata itu sambil tersenyum memandangi Naruto yang tengah tertawa dan berlari di sana.

"Naruto tidak pantas untuk tidak disukai kan?" Sasuke masih dengan keterkejutannya saat Gaara mengucapkan kalimat itu, sedangkan Gaara dengan senyum yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan memandang lembut Naruto penuh kagum. Sasuke kembali memandang Naruto.

"Dia tampan, kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Ototnya bagus. Dadanya bidang. Badannya atletis. Kulitnya eksotis. Sangat sempurna." Gaara kembali memuji Naruto.

"Hn." Dan Sasuke kembali mengiyakan.

"Tapi yang paling indah diantara semuanya adalah—"

"—Matanya." Potong Sasuke.

"Kau benar." Gaara dan Sasuke kembali memandangin Naruto dari kejauhan. Naruto yang melihat mereka tersenyum melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Tapi tetap saja, senyumnyalah yang selalu menawan. Tidak. Terlalu menawan. " Gaara membalas senyuman ketika Naruto memberikan senyumannya pada Gaara.

"Kau benar." Sasuke membalas lambaian Naruto ketika Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Kau beruntung, Sasuke."

"eh?"

"Kau bisa jadi sahabatnya. Kau selalu dekat dengannya. Aku jadi iri." Ucap Gaara.

"Bukannya kau sahabat Naruto juga?"

"Tapi tidak sedekat dirimu."

"Begitu ya?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Naruto dan menggeleng pelan ketika Naruto datang bersama Kiba dan Lee sambil bertanya 'Apa yang kalian bicarakan?'

Neji dan Chouji datang membawa Yakisoba dan mereka mulai memakannya. Kiba menghampiri Shino yang tengah asik bermain kutu air, Neji berusaha membangunkan Shikamaru yang tertidur, dan Sai menyudahi permainan solonya bersama pasir - pasir pantai.

Semua makan bersamaan secara khidmat kecuali ketiga remaja berisik ini. Jika tidak ada salah satu saja diantara mereka, geng mereka pasti sepi sesepi kuil di malam hari.

Sikamaru mendelik kearah Sasuke dan Gaara secara bergantian.

'Sepertinya akan ada perang.'

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah ngikutin cerita aku sampai chapter 5 ini. Aku harap semuanya sukak. 😍😍

Maap jugak kalo ceritanya agak absrud *kayakyangbuat* yak pokoknya enjoy aja.

Terimakasih juga buat yang Review, masukan dan kritikan akan aku terima. Makasih buat semangat kalian. Faito 😂


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, alur maraton, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

Malam harinya mereka berkumpul di beranda lantai dua untuk membuat Barbeque untuk makan malam. Naruto bertugas membuat Jagung bakar, Sai dan Sasuke bertugas memanggang daging, dan Yang lainnya membantu menata nasi di meja atau sekedar memotong - motong bahan yang sekiranya kurang untuk di bakar.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa daging di piring dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sibuk membolak - balikan Jagung bakar itu. Sasuke menyerahkan daging yang ada di tangan kanannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Naruto mengambil daging tersebut dan memakannya bersama dengan nasi yang tadi ia ambil di mangkuk kecil. Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali pada sai yang masih sibuk membolak balikan daging tipis itu.

"Hee.. Sasuke baik, ya? Padahal Naruto belum minta tapi sudah kau ambilkan." Ucap Sai tersenyum lembut.

"Berisik!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai pergi mengambil beberapa daging yang ingin di bakar lagi. Sai melihatnya tadi. Ketika ia bilang seperti itu, Wajah Sasuke tiba - tiba muncup semburat tipis merah di pipinya. Sai menatap tajam Sasuke ketika Sasuke kembali dengan kotak daging mentah yang baru.

Merasa dipandangi cukup tajam, Sasuke menatap tajam Sai balik. "Apa?"

"Tidak." Sai kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke daging - daging di depan. Menghiraukan suara - suara yang ada di sekitarnya. Jika pemikiran Sai benar, itu berarti Sai harus bertindak lebih cepat. Jika tidak ia akan keduluan. .

.

.  
Setelah makan malam, Lee benar - benar mengusulkan untuk bermain uji nyali. Ketika selesai makan malam, Lee dan kawan - kawan mulai pergi berjalan ke pinggir hutan.

"Kau benar - benar tidak kepikiran untuk masuk ke dalam hutan, kan, Lee?" Ucap Naruto yang mencengkram kuat kedua pundak Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Yap. Kau benar sekali. Uji nyali kali ini adalah berjalan melewati hutan, ketika kau melihat kuil disana, kau cukup menyumbangkan koin 500 Yen lalu kembali lagi kesini. Bagaimana?" Lee dengan semangat menggebu - gebu menjelaskan cara permainan uji nyali yang ia adakan sendiri.

"Aku terkesan padamu yang tahu jika ada kuil di sana, Lee. Apa kau memeriksanya sebelum ini? Lagipula kau bisa ke kuil itu tanpa melewati hutan. Ada jalan yang sering di lewati orang ketika ingin ke kuil itu, Lee." Jelas Neji.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencoba menelusuri sendiri hutan ini ketika siang hari. Walaupun siang tetap menyeramkan. Maka dari itu, ini ide yang bagus kan? Lagipula, Neji, jika kita lewat jalan yang kau bilang tadi, ini bukan uji nyali lagi namanya." Neji menghela nafas pasrah akan ide teman nyentriknya ini.

"Kau benar - benar ingin melanjutkan ini, Lee? Sepertinya tidak aman. Bagaimana jika ada beruang di dalam sana? Kita tidak akan tahu kan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Ini bukan gunung, Naruto. Tidak akan ada beruang di sini." Jelas Neji.

"Eh? Memangnya beruang ada di gunung ya?" Tanya Kiba. Shikamaru menghela nafasnya.

"Kau takut, ya, Naruto?" Tanya Lee menyelidik.

"Hah? Apa - apaan itu? Mana mungkin aku takut. Aku hanya berjalan menuju kuil lalu kembali kesini kan? Aku terima tantanganmu. Aku tidak takut. Ini hanyalah permainan anak kecil. Kau meremehkanku." Sasuke memutarkan matanya melihat tindakan Naruto yang bicara seakan ia berani padahal cengkraman di pundaknya semakin kuat.

"Kalau kau tidak takut, lepaskan ini. Ini sakit sekali, kau tahu?" Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Naruto yang menempel di pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai undi. Aku punya 10 kertas dengan lima dua warna yang sama. Kita hanya harus mengambil kertas ini, jika kita memiliki warna yang sama, itu berarti pasangan kita menuju uji nyali." Penjelasan Lee yang berkobar kobar sambil menunjuk hutan di depan, membuat semuanya hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti apa mau Lee.

"Kau bahkan mempersiapkan ini. Merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru yang mulai memilih kertas yang berada di genggaman Lee.

"Semua sudah memilih kertas masing - masing kan? Kalau begitu kita akan tarik bersama sama. Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..!"

Semu menarik tangan mereka keatas dan melihat kertas yang ada di genggaman mereka. Naruto yang duluan berteriak karena gagal berpasangan dengan Sasuke.

"Berisik, Naruto!" Sasuke meronta melepas pelukan maut dari Naruto.

"Yahh.. Habisnya, jika aku bisa berpasangan denganmu, karena wajahmu yang seram ini mungkin saja hantu - hantu disana akan takut padam—Ouchh. Sakit, Sasuke." Naruto memegang perutnya yang jadi korban kekerasan atas Sasuke.

"Lihat kan? Kalau kau galak begitu, hantu - hantu di sana akan takut padamu, ughh" Naruto masih meringis memegangi perutnya.

"Kau cari mati, hah?"

"Sudah, sudah. Kalau begitu, Sasuke dan Gaara, kalian yang pertama beraksi. Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Naruto dan Sai. Setelah itu Neji dan Shino, lalu Shikamaru dan Kiba dan yang terakhir Chouji dan Aku. Kalau begitu kita mulai Uji nyalinya. Oouu!" Lee mengangkat tangan keatas dengan semangat.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya mengurutkan giliran dong!" Kiba mencoba protes.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin ini cepat selesai." Sasuke berjalan memasuki hutan diikuti Gaara di belakangnya. Sasuke masih mendengar Naruto berteriak 'Pasanglah wajah sangarmu agar hantunya pergi!' membuat perempatan di pelipis Sasuke muncul.

Gaara yang ikut mendengar teriakan Naruto yang melengking itu mencoba mensejajarkan jalan Sasuke yang sudah berada lebih depan.

"Kalau kau kasar begitu, Naruto tidak akan menyukaimu, loh." Gaara mulai berucap.

"Kau bisa bicara begitu ternyata. Secara tidak langsung kau membantu musuhmu, loh." Sasuke mulai memperbaiki muka kusutnya karena perbuatan Naruto barusan.

"Eh? Kalau begitu teruslah galak. Aku tidak mau kalah soalnya."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas. Gaara sepertinya mulai serius.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah, Gaara." Gaara ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai menatap Sasuke dengan tajam ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hah? Kita akan bersaing secara adil. Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku untuk menyerah. Apa - apaan kau?" Gaara mulai tidak terima dengan Sasuke.

"Aku begini karena aku mengerti dirimu. Ini—"

"—Diamlah!" Gaara memotong pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin main curang, hah? Kau ingin bicara kalau ini demi kebaikanku, begitu?"

Sasuke yang kesal karena kalimatnya di potong langsung berjalan meninggalkan Gaara di belakang. Gaara yang merasa Sasuke berlari dari pertanyaannya berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau rencanakan? Aku tidak akan terima kalau—"

"Aku mencintainya!" Sasuke berhenti dihadapan Gaara.

"Aku juga sama!"

"Kau tidak boleh mencintainya!"

"Apa? Kenapa? Itu hak ku untuk mencinta. Kau kenapa? Sebegitu tidak inginnya Naruto dimiliki oleh orang lain? Kau egois, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto jatuh ke tangan siapapun termasuk kau. Naruto itu milikku!" Sasuke mulai berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang mulai ikut berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat kuil di depan sana. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia ingin memeluk Naruto sekarang. Ia mulai ketakutan tanpa sebab. Ia takut jika Naruto tidak dijaga dengan baik, akan ada orang yang merebut Narutonya.

"Sasuke, Tunggu!" Gaara mulai berteriak dan mendapatkan lengan Sasuke ketika mereka sudah sampai di kuil.

"Berhenti mengejar Naruto, Gaara. Naruto itu milikku." Sasuke terengah dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Gaara yang melihat Sasuke seperti ini malah semakin marah. .

.

.  
Naruto dan Sai mulai berjalan di tengah hutan. Hutan disini sangat gelap dan hanya berbekal cahaya bulan membuat matamu sedikit sakit ketika matamu di haruskan fokus untuk melihat kegelapan.

Sai yang melihat Naruto yang sepertinya kesulitan itu mulai menggenggam tangannya. Naruto yang kaget tiba - tiba di genggam oleh Sai mulai berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa? Ayo lanjut lagi." Sai meneruskan jalannya menarik Naruto yang masih menggandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk gugup.

"Ano.. Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Sai." Naruto mencoba melepas genggaman Sai di tangannya dengan lembut. Sai menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aku melihatmu beberapa kali tersandung tadi. Lagipula aku cukup baik melihat kegelapan." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Bergandengan di tengah hutan bersama Sai saat malam hari membuat Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman. Seharusnya ia bergandengan dengan Sasuke. Eh? Tapi jika Naruto berduaan saja di tengah hutan apalagi di malam - malam begini, bisa - bisa ia akan menerkam Sasuke di saat itu juga.

Naruto menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya kasar mengenyahkan pikiran bejatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Sai yang sepertinya bingung akan tindakan tiba - tiba Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa - apa." Sai mengangguk. Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Ia ingin memeluk Sasuke di atas kasur dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Sasuke sedang apa ya sekarang? Apa dia baik - baik saja?

"Naruto—"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Sai. Mereka berdua masih berjalan dengan pelan sambil bergandengan. Naruto nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Sai.

"Ada." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sai agaknya tersentak kecil mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Sai terus berjalan menatap ke depan. Naruto yang tidak mendapat reaksi apa - apa dari Sai balik bertanya.

"Kalau kau, apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" Sai terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya di lempar balik oleh Naruto.

"Orang yang kau sukai itu—" Sai mulai menatap kedua mata biru itu. "—Sasuke, bukan?"

Naruto terkejut bukan main. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sai.

"Hah? Ah—Hahaha.." Naruto mengalihakan pandangan kearah lain dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

Mereka berdua kembali melankah tanpa ada suara dari dua orang remaja ini. Naruto memikirkan seribu cara untuk bisa berbohong jika ia tidak menyukai Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya sia - sia. Sai sepertinya sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Apa kau mau jaga rahasia, Sai?" Ucapan Naruto begitu menghentak hati Sai. Itu artinya Naruto telah mengaku secara tidak langsung jika ia menyukai Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Sai.

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika memdengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sai. .

.

.  
Gaara menghentakan tangan kiri Sasuke dengan kasar. Marah dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke seolah - olah Naruto mutlak miliknya. Ia membenci Sasuke. Ia tak tahu apa yang di rencanakan oleh Sasuke, tapi ia tak boleh menyerah.

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan tampangmu yang dibuat - buat itu. Aku tak akan kasihan denganmu. Apa yang kau rencanakan? Jawab, Sasuke!" Gaara terus mencengkram lengan Sasuke sampai memerah.

"S—Sakit, Gaara. Lepas!" Sasuke berontak berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi tidak bisa. Cengkraman Gaara terlalu kuat seakan - akan Gaara akan menarik kulit Sasuke.

"Maksud dari perkataanku adalah—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hah? Apa? Katakan sekarang!" Gaara mencengkram lengan kiri Sasuke semakin kuat sampai - sampai rasanya tulang mau hancur. Sasuke bimbang untuk menjelaskan semuanya atau tidak. Tapi kalau tidak dilanjutkan masa depan tangannya akan hancur.

"Maksudku, kau tidak akan pernah memiliki Naruto karena dia adalah milikku. Aku adalah miliknya. Kami saling memiliki." Bukan Sasuke sekali ia berbicara berbelit - belit seperti ini. Tapi Sasuke juga bingung untuk mengatakannya.

"Hah! Aku juga bisa bilang kalau Naruto itu milikku. Sasuke, kau ingin ku bunuh ya?" Gaara menyeret Sasuke kedepan kuil entah apa yang ingin Gaara lakukan. Sasuke bisa saja melawannya tetapi melawan Gaara—Si pemegang sabuk hitam dalam Karate ini adalah saat yang tidak tepat. Apalagi lengannya benar - benar sakit sekarang. Ia pikir tulangnya mungkin retak.

Sasuke masih meronta melepaskan lengannya dengan menarik - narik tangan Gaara menjauh. Sasuke benar - benar akan menangis sekarang. Lengan kirinya sakit luar biasa. Ia hanya bisa menjerit nama Naruto jika Gaara benar - benar ingin membunuhnya. .

.

.  
"Ah.. Itu kuilnya kelihatan dari sini. Sebaiknya kita cepat." Naruto menarik tangan Sai sambil berlari menuju kuil. Mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tadi tengah mereka bicarakan, akan tetapi dia malah berhenti di tempat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai. Telunjuknya berhenti di depan bibir Sai menyuruhnya untuk diam sejenak.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasang pendengarannya lebih tajam lagi. Sai mengikuti mendengarkan lebih jelas lagi. Sai pikir itu adalah suara kucing liar atau apa karena disini adalah hutan. Jadi suara apapun bisa terjadi.

Tapi Sai mendengar teriakan. Seperti teriakan seseorang. Ia mengenal suara ini.

"Bukankah itu Gaara? Gaara kenapa?" Kata Sai. Mendengar itu mata Naruto membulat dan menarik Sai kembali berlari menuju kuil.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu terjadi. Kita harus lihat." Naruto dan Sai mulai berlari, semakin dekat dengan kuil semakin dekat juga suara Gaara. 'Gaara seperti sedang membentak seseorang, tapi siapa? Apa mungkin Sasuke?' Batin mereka berdua.

Setelah sampai Naruto melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Gaara menarik - narik lengan kiri Sasuke, Naruto bersumpah jika ia melihat tangan itu membiru.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke di depan pintu masuk kuil setelah melepaskan genggaman Sai. Sai menatap tangannya yang baru saja dilepas oleh Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang sebegitu paniknya hanya demi Sasuke, itu berarti ia sudah di tolak kan?

Gaara kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba - tiba dan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto datang tersenyum lega karena Naruto melepas paksa cengkeraman Gaara dari lengan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa surga masih berada di pihak lengan kirinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Naruto ketika ia melihat Sasuke dengan air mata menggenang di kedua mata Sasuke dan lengan kirinya yang membiru. Naruto menatap tajam Gaara dengan aura membunuh.

Gaara yang kaget di bentak seperti itu oleh Naruto, ia bergumam dengan tidak jelas membuat Naruto semakin kesal karena pertanyaannya seperti ia anggap main - main.

"Gaara, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke—"

"—Ini bukan salahku!" Potong Gaara.

"Huh?"

"Ini semua karena kata - kata Sasuke yang tak masuk akal. Kau juga berfikir begitu kan, Naruto?" Ucapan Gaara membuat Naruto bingung dan semakin naik darah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Desis Naruto.

"Dia bilang, aku dilarang mendekatimu karena kau adalah miliknya. Kenapa dia terus - terusan berkata seperti itu seakan - akan dia sudah mengklaim dirimu adalah miliknya. Itu membuatku muak. Aku padahal sudah berbaik hati padanya untuk bersaing secara adil, tetapi si pantat ayam ini terus - terusan bilang jika kau adalah miliknya. Itu membuatku kesal."

Gaara menjelaskan seraya menunjuk - nunjukan ke wajah Sasuke dengan rasa benci berlebihan di wajahnya. Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk Naruto karena Naruto merengkuhnya sedari tadi. Tatapan Sasuke masih datar walaupun genangan air berada di matanya.

"Kalian bersaing untuk memperebutkan ku?" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain ketika Naruto mencoba menatapnya. Naruto mencoba menatap Sasuke yang berada di rengkuhannya dan Sasuke hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

Sai yang berada di belakang sedari tadi hanya melihat tingkah dari Sasuke. Padahal Naruto hanya merengkuhnya tapi kenapa Sasuke memeluk Naruto begitu erat seakan - akan tidak akan bertemu lagi. Dan kenapa Naruto tidak risih dipeluk sebegitu eratnya oleh Sasuke. Ia mulai benci Sasuke sekarang.

Naruto mulai melepaskan rengkuhannya dan bangkit berdiri. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan juga bangkit berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Aku milik Sasuke." Ucapan Naruto membuat sambaran petir di hati Gaara dan Sai. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto kepada Gaara. Ada sedikit bahagia di hati ketika Naruto mengatakan jika ia adalah miliknya.

"Dan Sasuke adalah milikku." Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. Gaara menunduk dengan kabut yang menyelimuti matanya. Air itu tidak bisa dibendung. Padahal ia begitu mencintai Naruto. Ia sudah begitu percaya diri ketika ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto di liburan ini.

"Kenapa?" Gaara mulai bersuara.

"Maaf. Aku mencintai Sasuke, Gaara." Naruto juga sebenarnya tak enak jika berbicara seperti itu pada Gaara, ia sangat mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Gaara saat ini.

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Gaara. Naruto mengangguk.

"Berapa lama?" Sai akhirnya ikut bertanya setelah menghapiri mereka bertiga.

"Empat bulan." Jawab Naruto.

"Selama itu?" Gumam Sai. Gaara menatap Naruto dengan tampang terluka, lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Tanpa di duga - duga, di balik pohon ada dua pasangan—Neji dan Shino, Shikamaru dan Kiba—yang ternyata sudah sampai tetapi memutuskan untuk sedari tadi menunggu mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"Gaara." Neji melihat Gaara Khawatir ketika ia mendapat wajah Gaara dipenuhi oleh air mata yang mengalir. Gaara langsung berlari memasuki hutan, keluar dari situasi ini dan ingin cepat cepat kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia ingin menenangkan diri.

Neji ikut berlari menghampiri Gaara yang sudah berlari memasuki hutan. Lee dan Chouji yang baru datang melihat Gaara dan Neji berlari berlawanan arah.

"Loh? Kenapa kalian berbalik? Hei!" Merasa usahanya sia - sia, Lee mulai menghampiri Shino, Kiba, dan Shikamaru yang ada di depan.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Lee. Shino hanya menggeleng dan berbalik untuk pulang. "Permainan selesai. Sebaikanya kalian pulang. Aku juga akan pulang." Ujar Shino. Merasa situasi sedang tidak baik. Lee dan Chouji memutuskan untuk pulang.

Shikamaru melihat Kiba yang menatap datar tapi tajam ke—Shikamaru tidak yakin Kiba menatap ke siapa. Ke Naruto, Sasuke, atau Sai, Shikamaru tidak tahu. Ia hanya merasa khawatir pada orang yang ia cintai di depannya ini.

"Kiba." Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Kiba dan mengajaknya untuk pulang. Kiba menurut tanpa pemberontakan. Wajah datar Kiba sungguh tidak cocok untuk Kiba. Shikamaru mulai khawatir jika Kiba juga menyukai salah satu dari mereka.

Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Kiba semakin erat.

Naruto mulai memperhatikan tangan Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai membengkak. Sasuke meringis kesakitan ketika Naruto mencoba menyentuh lengan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya patah. Kau harus pergi kerumah sakit, Sasuke. pergi ke rumah sakit 24jam." Ujar Sai. Naruto mengangguk.

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauh. Sai memutuskan untuk berdiri sejenak di bawah sinar bulan. Menengadah keatas melihat jika langit malam hari ini terlihat mendung. Seakan langit tengah mengejek perasaan Sai yang telah hancur. Kelam. Tanpa di sadari air mata itu lolos dan mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

Ini adalah liburan musim panas terburuk yang pernah ada. .

.

.

Tsuzuku 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, alur maraton, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

Paginya mereka berdelapan berkumpul di meja makan dengan hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Lee yang sudah gatal ingin bertanya mulai membuka suara.

"Hei, Naruto dan Sasuke kemana?" Lee bertanya dan hanya ada keheningan. Tidak ada yang ingin berbicara saat ini. Lee mencoba mengerti situasi lalu diam, walau ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada teman - temannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto datang menghampiri meja makan setelah di paksa oleh pelayang dari Neji untuk makan pagi. Lee yang melihat tangan Sasuke yang di gips terlihat kaget.

"Sasuke? Tanganmu di gips? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Berenten pertanyaan dari Lee mulai di keluarkan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya duduk dan mulai menikmati sarapannya yang sudah tersedia di depan.

"Ini yang kemarin. Kebetulan Sasuke jatuh dan tangannya patah. Tapi kata dokter tidak apa - apa. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa minggu sampai tangannya sembuh." Jelas Naruto. Lee yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan membungkuk 90°.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Gara - gara aku mengusulkan permainan itu, kau jadi begini. Aku minta maaf." Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat Lee membungkuk untuk minta maaf yang bukan salahnya. Yah walaupun ini juga sedikit salah Lee karena kalau bukan karna idenya ia tak akan menempelkan gips ini pada lengannya.

"Tidak apa - apa, Lee. Kau tidak harus minta maaf. Kau tidak salah." Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan mengangkat wajah Lee. Bagaimanapun Lee tidak salah jadi Lee tidak berhak meminta maaf. Lee yang melihat senyum secerah bulan purnama dari Sasuke mulai menangis terharu. Sasuke tertawa melihat betapa berlebihannya Lee.

Sasuke duduk dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Separah itu kah?" Chouji ikut bertanya karna sejatinya Chouji juga penasaran.

"Tidak. Hanya retak, kok. Aku masih bisa memakai tanganku kalau sudah sembuh nanti." Jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu kemana kalian tadi malam?" Tanya Chouji lagi.

"Sasuke menginap di rumah sakit, tentu saja aku menunggunya kan?" Jelas Naruto. Chouji mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu cepat sembuh ya, Sasuke. Aku berikan coklat ini untukmu. Ini akan membuat perasaanmu lebih baik." Chouji menyerahkan coklat kesukaannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya sejenak lalu mengambil coklat itu.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke terpaksa mengambil coklat itu untuk menghargai Chouji. Mungkin ia akan coba makan coklat ini. Jika perasaannya mulai membaik, ia akan beli coklat lebih banyak lagi karena sedari tadi perasaanya bergerumul tidak nyaman. .

.

.  
Gaara melihat Sasuke sedari tadi berdiri di bukit belakang Vila. Ia juga melihat tangan itu di gips. Gaara merasa sedikit rasa bersalah karena cengkeramannya membuat tangan Sasuke sampai seperti itu. Tapi mengingat tadi malam, ingin rasanya Gaara mematahkan tangan Sasuke.

Gaara berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan perlahan. Ketika sudah dekat, Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya kedepan dan mulai menyentuh punggung Sasuke.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Gaara?" Sasuke menyadari keberadaan Gaara di belakang, padahal tangan Gaara belum menyentuh punggung Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku belum mau mati." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Gaara. Gaara balik menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Gaara tersentak. Apa katanya? Maaf?

"Seharusnya aku tidak menutup - nutupi hubunganku dengan Naruto. Aku benar - benar minta maaf." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya. Lalu kembali menatap Gaara.

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu, karna aku pernah berada di posisimu. Ketika orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain." Ucap Sasuke.

"Berat memang. Tapi aku berusaha mencari cinta yang baru."

"Dengan kata lain kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan Naruto, hah?" Gaara mencengkram kedua pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng keras dengan wajah panik ketika Gaara mulai mendorong Sasuke kebelakang. Tangan kanan Sasuke memengang tangan Gaara erat.

"Kau benar - benar ingin mati, huh?" Gaara mendorong Sasuke ke belakang. Sasuke kaget setengah mati, tangan kanannya menggapai udara. Ia akan mati saat ini. Kalau ini adalah saat terakhir, ia ingin melihat Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Naruto!

Sasuke menutup matanya dan tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Ia malah merasakan ada yang menarik tangan kanannya. Ketika ia membuka mata, Naruto ada disana. Sedang menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Naruto berusaha menarik tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Gaara shock ketika tiba - tiba Naruto datang dan menangkap tangan Sasuke.

Naruto terengah - engah ketika ia berhasil mengangkat tubuh Sasuke keatas. Sasuke shock luar biasa. Ia merasa hidupnya akan berakhir jika Naruto tidak ada. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang begitu, membuat Naruto naik pitam.

PLAK!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Naruto menampar wajah Gaara dan langsung membentaknya. Pipi Gaara memerah. Sepertinya Naruto menampar pipi Gaara dengan kekutan dalam hingga membuat ujung bibir Gaara sobek.

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan perasaan yang kaget dengan memegangi pipinya.

"KAU TAHU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" Neji yang lewat mendengar teriakan Naruto. Ia melihat di ujung jurang Gaara tengah memegangi pipinya dan Naruto yang tengah membentaknya. Neji mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

Tangan Naruto kembali terangkat untuk memukul Gaara tetapi di tahan oleh Neji yang datang dengan tiba - tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" Neji menghentakan kasar tangan Naruto.

"Hah? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek! Kenapa kau menahanku?" Naruto mulai bergerak maju melihat wajah Neji lebih dekat.

"kenapa kau memukul Gaara?" Neji mendorong dada Naruto menjauh.

"Kau masih tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara pada Sasuke, huh?" Lanjut Neji.

"Jika dia hanya mematahkan tangan Sasuke aku masih bisa sabar. Tapi jika dia mulai mencoba membunuh Sasuke, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Jadi, biar aku habisi orang itu." Naruto berlari kearah Gaara yang masih memegang pipinya itu tapi ditahan oleh Neji. Neji mendorong Naruto sampai jatuh ke rumput.

"Hah? Gaara tidak mungkin membunuh orang. Ya kan, Gaara?" Neji menatap Gaara.

"Itu benar. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu." Naruto dan Sasuke kaget mendengar jawaban Gaara itu. Naruto melotot dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kurang ajar, kau! MATI SAJA, KAU!" Naruto mulai melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Gaara namun lagi - lagi di tahan oleh Neji. Neji yang mulai naik pitam mulai menonjoki Naruto. Alhasil mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lain.

"Naruto, Hentikan!" Naruto yang mendengar perintah dari Sasuke, mulai berhenti. Tetapi Neji tidak berhenti. Neji mulai melancarkan tinju demi tinju ke Naruto. Naruto menerima serangan Neji bertubi - tubi. Sasuke mulai menangis melihat Naruto tidak berdaya di bawah tindihan Neji.

"Neji, Hentikan! Hentikan! Neji!" Sasuke berteriak kepada Neji. Gaara yang melihat itu juga shock. Harusnya Sasuke yang disakiti bukan Naruto. Gaara melihat Sasuke yang menangis sesenggukan meminta pada Neji untuk menghentikan serangannya tetapi tidak di dengar Neji.

"Neji! Hentikanlah!" Gaara memberi perintah pada Neji dan langsung di hentikan oleh Neji. Sasuke berlari masih menangis menahan Naruto yang berusaha bangkit. Darah dimana - mana. Sasuke benar - benar tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu padahal Naruto sedang di pukul habis - habisan.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa - apa." Naruto mengusap pipi Sasuke yang mengalir banyak air mata disana. Sasuks menggeleng keras dan masih menangis sesenggukan. Cukup keras untuk seorang Ichiha yang menangis.

Naruto berusaha bangkit walau masih dibantu oleh Sasuke. Naruto mulai menatap Gaara dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Gaara, jika kau ingin membunuh seseorang, bunuh aku saja. Jangan Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara yang sedang mematung. Naruto benar - benar akan membencinya sekarang. Gaara ingin mati saja rasanya.

Neji yang melihat Gaara seperti shock tersebut menghampiri Gaara dan mengusap pelan kedua pipinya. "Kau aman." Ucap Neji.

"Jika orang itu cari gara - gara denganmu, aku akan sigap melindungimu."

.

.

Naruto masuk ke kamar dengan lunglai dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Shino yang sedang memberi makan kumbangnya heran melihat Naruto yang babak belur itu dan Sasuke yang menagis sesenggukan disana.

Sasuke berputar - putar di segala arah seperti kesetanan mencari benda - benda yang sekiranya bisa menyembuhkan luka Naruto. Sasuke membawa ember dan handuk. Mulai membersihkan luka Naruto di bibirnya masih sambil menangis.

Wajah Sasuke benar - benar berantakan oleh air mata dan keringat. Shino mulai bangkit dan mengambil kotak P3K dan menghampiri Naruto. Shino membuka kotak P3K itu dan mulai membersihkan luka Naruto dengan kapas dan alkohol.

"Sasuke, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau bisa beli beberapa kain kasa di luar." Sasuke yang mendengar Shino berkata seperti itu langsung mengangguk.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menarik Sasuke yang baru saja ingin bangkit berlari. Naruto mengusap wajah Sasuke yang masih dialiri oleh air mata.

"Hei, tenanglah! Aku tidak apa - apa. Aku tidak mati, Sasuke!" Sasuke mulai tenang ketika Naruto mulai mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Tapi Neji memukulmu keras sekali."

"Aku tidak lemah, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan pukulan seperti itu. Usap air matamu dan pergilah. Shino ada disini jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan segera berlari keluar Vila untuk membeli beberapa kain kasa.

Shino yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu juga merasa sangat heran. Dia bilang Neji memukul Naruto? Mungkin masalah kemarin?

"Aku baru lihat Sasuke menangis dan panik disaat yang bersamaan seperti itu. Itu pertama kalinya buatku." Ucap Shino yang kembali mengobati luka - luka Naruto.

"Itu juga yang pertama kali buatku." Ucap Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini. Aku baru melihatnya kali ini. Yahh.. Kau tahu, itu cukup membuatku bahagia. Itu artinya ia menganggapku sangat berharga kan?"

Shino menggeleng. "Bukan. Terlalu berharga." Koreksi Shino.

"Begitu ya?" Ucap Naruto. Shino mengangguk.

"Ngomong - ngomong, tadi Sasuke bilang Neji yang memukulmu? Ada apa?" Tangan Shino mulai melepas kaos yang melekat di tubuh Naruto dan mulai membersihkan luka yang berada di badannya juga.

"Ahh.. Itu.. Gaara mencoba mendorong Sasuke dari atas bukit yang berada di belakang Vila."

Shino melotot kaget—walaupun ia memakai kacamata hitam yang tidak mungkin dilihat Naruto. "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Untung saja aku segera melihatnya. Karna itu aku masih sempat menolong Sasuke walau itu sangat nyaris. Ketika itu aku sangat marah sehingga aku menampar Gaara. Neji yang kebetulan lewat saat itu melihatku menampar Gaara dan kita langsung adu pukul. Walaupun aku kalah, sih." Naruto terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Shino menghela nafasnya. "Aku memgerti apa yang dirasakan Gaara. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Gaara. Ini adalah percobaan pembunuhan." Jelas Shino.

"Aku setuju. Tentu aku sangat marah." Setelah itu Sasuke datang dengan terburu - buru dengan nafas terengah - engah.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau berlari tanpa berhenti kan?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto terkekeh melihat kekasihnya bertindak berlebihan untuk dirinya. Sasuke duduk disebelah Shino memperhatikan Shino membalut kain kasa di tubuh dan lengan Naruto.

Lukanya cukup parah. Jadinya memerlukan banyak plester dan perban. Ketika sudah selesai, Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk memakaikan kaos yang baru. Setelah itu Sasuke mulai memeluk Naruto—tidak terlalu erat—dan mulai terisak kembali di lehernya.

"Kau menangis lagi. Hei, sudah kubilang jangan menangis kan?" Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dan mengelus lembut kepalanya. Shino yang melihat mereka berdua seperti itu merasa iba juga. Menjadi korban percobaan pembunuhan, lalu tiba - tiba kekasihmu dipukuli di depan matamu. Membuat shock mu tidak akan hilang dalam waktu yang lama.

"Apa perlu ditindak? Perbuatan Gaara sudah sangat keterlaluan." Shino menyerahkan pendapat.

"Tidak usah. Kami tidak akan memperpanjang malasah ini." Shino mengangguk mengerti dan segera berjalan keluar bermaksud untuk mengembalikan kotak P3K.

"Shino!" Panggil Naruto. Shino menoleh ketika pintu sudah dibuka.

"Terimakasih." Lanjutnya. Shino tersenyum dan mulai menutup pintu depan.

"Sedari tadi kau menangis terus. Apa tidak lelah?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur siang saja." Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai merebahkan diri di kasur, sambil berhadapan dan berpelukan. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Naruto mengelus perlahan punggung Sasuke.

"hei, Sasuke. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku." Sasuke mendongak keatas mendapati wajah sang kekasih tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Sasuke mulai melumat pelan bibir si pemuda pirang ini. Naruto membalas lumatan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Bukan Naruto yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke yang merasa paling beruntung karna berhasil mendapatkan Naruto. Sasuke sangat bahagia ketika dekat dengan Naruto seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya untuk orang seperti Gaara. Naruto adalah seseorang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. .

.

.  
Shino menghampiri Neji yang sedang berada di ruang santai. Neji bersender di sofa, Gaara berada di sebelahnya.

"Gaara, apa kau benar - benar mendorong Sasuke agar jatuh ke jurang?" Pertanyaan tiba - tiba dari Shino membuat Gaara tersentak. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya melihat Shino berada di depannya.

"Shino, apa - apaan ka—"

"Aku sedang berbicara pada Gaara, Neji. Gaara!Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Apa benar kau mendorong Sasuke agar jatuh ke jurang?" Gaara diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Shino.

"Tidak." Gaara mengelak.

"Naruto dan Sasuke tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini. Maka dari itu, kau minta maaflah pada mereka berdua. Karena kau membuat anak orang berada di antara hidup dan mati." Shino berlalu dan meninggalkan Gaara masih dengan perasaan berkelut.

Neji yang menatap tajam Shino membuatnya tidak suka. Seakan - akan Gaara lah disini penjahatnya. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku akan selalu ada." Ucap Neji menggenggam tangan Gaara.

Gaara yang menatap tangan yang di genggam oleh Neji, mulai melihat Neji dengan penuh harap.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membela dirimu."

"Walaupun aku salah sekalipun?" Neji mengangguk.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jangan takut." Kata - kata Neji sedikit membuat Gaara tenang. Gaara tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

Tsuzuku 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, alur maraton, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

 **Oh iya.. Kemaren ada yang bilang kalau ceritaku itu berlebihan. Aku tauuuuu... Maapkan akuuuuu... Aku sadar ceritanya makin ancur. Soalnya sempet kena WB terus jadi gak karuan. Tapi makasih udah ngasih tau aku. Aku gak terlalu kepikiran buat masangin atau buat semuanya jadi suka sama naruto,, tapi yah otakku jadi begini aku gak ngerti lagi uuuhuuuu 😭 aku sebenernya pengen buat yang gak ada orang ketiganya gitu, kalo kata Nozaki-kun 'Cinta murni' wkwkwk tapi ternyata susah sepupu - sepupuuuu... Aku gak akan berhenti buat NaruSasu karena aku cinta NaruSasu. Jadi sekali lagi maap kalo ceritanya tambah ancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dihari kedua ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak jalan - jalan ke taman hiburan seperti yang direncanakan. Naruto memutuskan untuk menemani Sasuke. Gaara dan Neji juga memutuskan untuk tinggal di Vila, sedangkan Shino beralasan malas.

Oleh karena itu, jalan - jalan hari ini terasa sangat sepi karena hanya ada Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, dan Sai yang ikut. Biasanya mereka bersepuluh selalu bersama. Tetapi, masalah kemarin malam membuat persahabatan mereka di ambang kehancuran.

Shikamaru melihat Kiba yang pendiam dari biasanya. Maka dari itu Shikamaru mencoba tertarik dan semenyenangkan mungkin pada setiap wahana yang ingin mereka mainkan. Walaupun tak berjalan dengan baik.

Shikamaru khawatir juga akan Kiba. Jika Kiba seperti Gaara dan Sai, ia tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Tiba - tiba otak jeniusnya jadi tumpul. Ia hanya ingin bersama lebih lama bersama Kiba, tapi jika begini terus Kiba akan menjadi orang lain bukan Kiba yang ia kenal.

Shikamaru menyukai Kiba yang berisik, yang terus tersenyum, tertawa tanpa sebab, selalu tertarik pada hal yang sepele, seperti anak kecil, tapi Shikamaru menyukainya.

Awalnya Shikamaru merasa heran pada Sasuke, kenapa bisa - bisanya ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda pirang yang tidak bisa diharapkan seperti itu. Tapi sekarang Shikamaru bisa memahami Sasuke, menyukai seseorang tanpa alasan.

Shikamaru bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mencintai pemuda yang kelewat aktif ini. Tidak ada alasan yang pasti, ia hanya ingin bersama selamanya. Bergandeng tangan dengannya dan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dengannya. Shikamaru ingin melakukan itu semua dengan Kiba.

Tapi sekarang Kiba bukan Kiba yang Shikamaru kenal.

"Hei, Kiba! Ayo naik Kora - Kora di sana!" Shikamaru menarik Kiba yang hanya mengikuti kemanapun Shikamaru pergi. Mereka berpencar ke sembarang arah melupakan Shikamaru dan Kiba yang memisahkan diri.

Setelah bermain dengan wahana kora-kora Shikamaru dan Kiba memutuskan untuk makan siang di kafetaria. Shikamaru memulai membuka suara ketika keheningan melanda.

"Tidak biasanya kau diam begini. Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru yang mulai menyendok Yakisobanya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya kurang bersemangat saja." Ucap Kiba yang hanya meminum Ice Cappuccino tanpa makanan di depannya.

Shikamaru menyudahi acara makannya, Shikamaru menghela nafas mendapatkan Respon yang dikeluarkan oleh Kiba.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.." Shikamaru memandang keluar jendela lalu kembali memandang Kiba.

"..Apa kau menyukai Naruto?" Shikamaru bersumpah dia melihat mata Kiba membulat walau hanya satu detik, setelah itu kembali seperti semula. Tebakan Shikamaru tepat sasaran. Shikamaru merasakan hatinya berdenyut ketika mendapat respon diam dari Kiba.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi. Kiba masih diam. Shikamaru menghela nafas, bukan karena mendapat respon diam dari Kiba, tapi mengatasi rasa sakit yang menyeruak di dadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto hebat ya? disukai oleh semua orang termasuk dirimu." Kiba mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata dari Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada." Akhirnya Kiba bersuara. Walaupun jawabannya tidak masuk akal.

"Maksudmu tidak ada alasan untuk menyukai seseorang, begitu kan?" Ucap Shikamaru. Kiba mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Kiba. Aku juga sama sepertimu." Kiba menganggak wajahnya sampai di depan wajah Shikamaru dengan tampang kaget.

"Kau juga suka Naruto?"

"Bukan!" Kiba duduk kembali sampai mendengus.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang itu." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Yah.. Kalau kau juga menyukai Naruto, akan lebih mudah membuat Sasuke pergi dari Naruto." Ucap Kiba lalu meminum Ice Cappuccino nya. Shikamaru melotot mendengar itu dari mulut Kiba sendiri.

"KIBA!" Shikamaru membentak Kiba membuat Kiba tersedak minumannya karena kaget akan Shikamaru yang tiba - tiba.

"Naruto dan Sasuke itu teman kita. Kau tidak seharusnya punya pemikiran seperti itu." Lanjut Shikamaru yang masih membentak Kiba. Kiba yang tidak terima d8 bentak - bentak oleh Shikamaru mulai membalas.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Shika. Aku—"

"—Aku mengerti!" Potong Shikamaru.

"Aku sungguh mengerti. Orang yang kau sukai malah menyukai orang lain. Apalagi orang itu temanmu sendiri. Aku merasakannya juga. Rasanya seperti kau ingin membunuh orang yang berani - beraninya mengambil hati orang yang kau sukai. Benar begitu kan? Aku juga merasakannya!" Ucap Shikamaru semakin lirih. Kiba tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Shikamaru ternyata bisa mencinta. Ia pikir Shikamaru adalah manusia tak berperasaan.

"Kalau kau mengerti, kau harus membantuku." Kiba berucap tak kalah lirih.

"Tidak bisa." Shikamaru menunduk dalam.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Kiba merasakan pendengarannya tidak berfungsi, paru - parunya berhenti berkerja, dan otak bodohnya tidak dapat memahami dituasi di depan sini.

"Tidak! Aku bisa!" Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Kalau untukmu aku bisa. Aku akan melakukan apapun." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Jika kau bahagia aku akan bahagia. Jadi tolong jangan membenciku." Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Kiba yang berada di atas meja.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kiba melihat wajah terluka sang Shika. .

.  
"Shikamaru dan Kiba kemana sih?" Chouji celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan teman - temannya tetapi sepertinya tidak ada.

"Biarkan mereka berdua. Kita bermain saja bertiga." Usul Sai yang mendapat anggukan dari Lee.

"Kalau begitu, kita tuntaskan semua wahana yang ada di sini." Ujar Lee dengan semangat berapi api. Ada kalanya tingkah Lee bisa membuatnya melupakan sejenak kejadian yang tak mengenakan kemarin. .

.  
Sebelum puas bermain, mereka berlima memutuskan untuk pulang. Padahal masih jam dua siang tapi Kiba ribut minta pulang. Akhirnya mau tidak mau mereka pulang dan kembali ke Vila.

Kiba berjalan kearah kamar karena sangat lelah membawa beban dihatinya. Ia ingin tidur siang saja. Tapi sebelum Kiba masuk ke kamar, ia melihat Naruto membuka pintu untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Kiba, tubuh babak belur Naruto yang membuat Kiba tertarik kearah Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kiba berlari menghampiri Naruto yang sbelumnya ingin masuk ke kamar.

"Ah, Kiba. Sudah pulang?"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengusap perban yang ada di wajah dan tangan Naruto.

"Ah.. Ini.. Aku tidak apa - apa." Ucap Naruto menjauhkan tangan Kiba.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan. Tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini, tapi melihat wajah super khawatir dari Kiba membuat ia menceritakan kejadian tadi.

"Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakakan Sasuke, aku mencoba mencegahnya, tapi aku malah dipukuli. Hehe" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menyengir tidak enak.

"Kau tidak melawan?"

"Aku pikir jika orang itu puas memukuliku, maka dia tidak perlu menyakiti Sasuke." Kiba menyerit ketika mendengar alasan bodoh dari Naruto.

"Kau melakukan ini demi Sasuke?"

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Naruto yang mendapat gelengan dari Kiba. Naruto pamit masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ketika pintu itu di tutup, Kiba masih mematung memandang pintu yang di tutup tadi.

Kalau Naruto sampai seperti itu hanya demi Sasuke, apa itu artinya tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk Kiba?

Shikamaru yang melihat Kiba dari kejauhan hanya bisa meremas dadanya. Ia tidak bisa membuat Kiba larut dari kesedihannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. .

.  
Makan malam mereka lalui tanpa Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa makam malamnya kekamar bersama Naruto. Semua diam seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal. Lee dan Chouji juga diam, berpikir jika ia salah membuka suara, kepalanya mungkin berkhir sebagai pajangan diatas perapian di Vila Neji.

Sasuke dan Naruto menghabiskan makan malanya dan berniat untuk membawa piring kosongnya ke bawah. Ketika Sasuke berdiri, Naruto menarik tangan kanan Sasuke untuk kembali duduk di ujung kasur, dan melumat pelan bibir merah itu.

Sasuke membalas pangutannya dan mereka mulai bermain lidah. Saliva ikut andil dalam permainan mereka. Suara desahan keluar dari mulut Sasuke, tangan kanannya meremas pundak Naruto. Tangan Naruto yang berada di belakang leher Sasuke menahan kepala Sasuke untuk menyudahi permainan mereka.

Semakin lama semakin liar, gigit dan tarik juga ikut meramaikan adu gelut mulut itu. Kadang Sasuke merasakan getir darah yang ada di mulut Naruto akibat perbuatan Neji. Mengingat itu semakin membuat Sasuke bersedih, membuatnya ingin mencium Naruto lebih dalam.

Menyalurkan semua rasa, memberi tahu lewat ciuman panas mereka jika Sasuke sangat sangat mencintai Naruto.

Serasa membutuhkan oksigen, mereka melepaskan pangutan mereka, masih dengan saliva yang terhubung diantara mereka. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan layu. Naruto mulai menjilati saliva yang ada di bibir Sasuke dan dagunya ketika saliva itu mengalir turun ke dagu Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke tidak seberantakan tadi.

"Aku saja yang membawa piring itu ke bawah. Kau disini saja." Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto bangkit menuju pintu. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, Naruto terkejut ketika Kiba ada di depan.

"E—eh? Kiba? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucapan Naruto tidak didengar oleh Kiba. Kiba masih menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"A—ada apa?" Tanya Naruto takut - takut jika ia buat kesalahan yang membuat Kiba memasang tampang seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?" Tanya Kiba.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?" Ulang Kiba.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Aku mendengar ada yang mendesah tadi, apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Lanjut Kiba.

"Kami mau melakukan apa saja itu bukan urusanmu, kan?" Tiba - tiba Sasuke muncul di balik badan Naruto. Kiba menatap tajam Sasuke sejenak lalu beralih ke Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggil Kiba.

"Mu—mungkin.. Kau tahu kan? Hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih? Hehe" Naruto terkekeh lagi. Kiba melotot tak percaya apa yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia pikir Naruto akan mengelak tetapi Naruto malah jujur. Kiba merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit.

BUGH!

Pukulan itu melayang secepat kilat. Kiba yang terkejut melihat Shikamaru memukul Naruto sampai tersungkur bertubi - tubi. Tidak memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk memukul balik. Mendengar suara pukulan yang menggelegar seperti itu membuat semua yang ada di meja makan bisa mendengarnya. Itu artinya pukulan Shikamaru tidak main - main.

Sasuke kembali menangis, berteriak memanggil Shikamaru untuk menghentikan memukul Naruto. Pukulan Shikamaru ini lebih liar daripada Neji, membuat Sasuke menangis lebih deras. Ia tidak bisa apa - apa untuk menolong Naruto. Ia bisa melihat Naruto benar - benar tidak berdaya di bawah Shikamaru.

Semuanya yang melihat itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan Shikamaru, Sai memutuskan untuk menelepon ambulan. Kiba yang masih kaget akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, membuat ia tidak bisa berkata - kata. Ia hanya bisa melihat nanar Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadaran, tetapi Shikamaru tidak menghentikan pukulannya.

"Kiba! Tolong hentikan Shikamaru! Tolong!" Sasuke sesenggukan di bawah kaki Kiba. Kiba yang sadar dari keterkejutannya mulai ikut menarik Shikamaru menjauh.

"Shikamaru! Hentikan! Kau gila! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Shikamaru menghentikan pukulannya ketika mendengar Kiba berteriak. Sasuke menangis meraung raung lalu berlari memeluk Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Darah keluar dari lubang kuping dan hidung Naruto. Sasuke mengusap darah yang mengalir diwajah Naruto sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Sasuke berteriak ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru terlanjur naik pitam, malah memukul Naruto bertubi - tubi. Ia tak sadar jika sudah berbuat seperti ini. Semua menatap Shikamaru penuh heran, Shikamaru yang mereka kenal seperti orang lain termasuk Kiba.

Shikamaru mendekati Kiba tetapi Kiba malah melangkah mundur.

"Ambulan datang!" Seru Sai.

Naruto dibawa oleh orang - orang berseragam putih itu menggunakan tandu. Sasuke yang masih menangis mengikuti Naruto masuk kedalam ambulan. Kedelapan pemuda itu melihat ambulan kian menjauh.

"Kau kenapa, Shikamaru?" Chouji membuka suara ketika kebisingan menyelimuti mereka. Shikamaru diam saja ketika Chouji bertanya.

"Shikamaru! Kau sadar apa yang kau perbuat? Kau hampir membunuh manusia." Kata Sai.

"Diamlah kalian!" Shikamaru berjalan kearah kamarnya. Semua terkejut ketika mendapati Shikamaru yang seperti itu.

Chouji berlari menghampiri Shikamaru dan memberikan bogem mentah pada Shikamaru. Semua terkejut melihat tindakan Chouji pada Shikamaru.

"Brengsek! Teman macam apa yang menyakiti temannya seperti itu? Shika! Sadarlah! Aku mengerti permasalahanmu tapi kau tidak perlu membunuh Naruto! Naruto tidak bersalah. Semua tidak bersalah. Tidak ada yang bersalah disini. Yang salah adalah tindakanmu. Tindakan Neji, dan juga Gaara."

Semua terkejut ketika mendengar Chouji berkata seperti itu, apalagi membawa - bawa nama Neji dan Gaara.

"Aku mendengar semuanya dari Shino. Kalian bertiga tidak pantas menyebut diri kalian teman. Aku mengerti perasaan kalian. Rasanya kau ingin membunuh seseorang kan? Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke teman kita—"

Ucapan Chouji di potong oleh Neji. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Chouji. Aku tidak—"

"TIIDDAAAAAAAkKKKK!" Sai berteriak keras membuat semua yang ada di sana kaget. Sai menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"kita di sini untuk liburan bukan untuk bertengkar seperti ini. Aku menyukai Naruto, Gaara menyukai Naruto, Kiba menyukai Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah milik Sasuke, seharusnya kalian mengerti itu. Tindakan Neji dan Shikamaru salah, tindakan Gaara juga salah.

"Apa kalian memikirkan kedepannya jika kalian berhasil membunuh salah satu di antara Naruto dan Sasuke? Apa dengan itu kalian bisa hidup bahagia selamanya? Aku memikirkan ini, aku menyerah untuk cintaku dan aku akan mendapatkan cinta yang baru di masa depan. Jadi tindakan bodoh kalian ini bener-bener tidak ada gunanya. kalian hanya menyakiti hati kalian sendiri.

"Gaara, jika kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto, kau harus tau apa yang harus kau perbuat, bukan menyakiti Naruto seperti ini. Naruto juga tidak akan suka dengan tindakan kalian, Naruto masih ingin bertemu dengan kalian, Naruto tidak akan pernah mencari mau musuh." Kata Sai.

"Aku tidak pernah menyakiti Naruto!" Gaara mengelak dengan keras.

"Kau menyakiti Sasuke, itu sama saja dengan kau menyakiti Naruto! Kau tidak pernah tau perasaan Naruto, kan?

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa jauh dari Naruto, aku mengerti itu. Aku sangat mencintai Naruto sama seperti kau. tapi aku tidak pernah bertindak seperti itu.

"Kiba, kau juga tidak pantas menguntit pasangan yang sedang ada di kamar di depan pintu. itu tidak baik. Untuk Neji dan Shikamaru, Apa kau yakin jika sudah membunuh Naruto, orang yang kalian cintai akan mencintai kalian? itu malah akan membuat kalian dibenci kan?"

Sai menaik turunkan dadanya ketika ia selesai bicara. Setelah sadar apa yang ia katakan, ia mengacak - acak rambutnya dan mengerang seperti kucing ribut membuat semua heran akan tingkah Sai.

"Aarrgghhhhh! Aku tidak tau apa yang aku bicarakan, tetapi yang pasti perbuatan kalian tidak baik. Naruto dan Sasuke masih teman kita."

Sai pergi kekamar meninggalkan semuanya. Suasana hening melanda tujuh orang yang berada di sini.

"Besok aku akan menjenguk Naruto." Ucap Kiba dan berjalan ke arah Kamarnya. Shikamaru mengikuti Kiba dari belakang. Satu persatu mulai melangkah masuk menuju kamarnya memutuskan tidur lebih awal. Karna semuanya juga ingin menjenguk Naruto esok pagi. .

.  
Sasuke menunggu di ruang tunggu di depan ruang UGD. Masih menangis tetapi hanya terisak. Menunggu Naruto yang tidak pasti membuat Sasuke bisa terkena serangan jantung sewaktu - waktu.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Sasuke melihat Naruto keluar berada di atas ranjang dorong. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang kelihatannya masih belum sadarkan diri. Dokter disana menghampiri Sasuke dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Anda kerabatnya?" Dokter itu bertanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku sahabatnya."

"Apa orang tua dari Naruto ada di sini?"

"Tidak ada. Mereka ada di Konoha. Kami sedang liburan disini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Di Konoha? Bisa kau panggil mereka kesini? Saya akan bicara mengenai masalah ini pada orang tuanya."

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Jika Kushina dan Minato mengetahui anaknya tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit, entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya pada Sasuke. Sasuke takut jika Minato menyuruh Naruto untuk putus dengan Sasuke, karena dekat dengan Sasuke hanya akan membahayakan diri Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa memanggilnya?" Tanya Dokter lagi. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi kemumgkinan mereka akan ada disini sampai esok hari, Dok."

Dokter mengangguk. "Saya mengerti. Saya akan menunggu. Naruto sudah bisa di jenguk. Tapi jangan berisik karena dia sedang tidur." Dokter itu pergi setelah menepuk pundak Sasuke setelah Sasuke mengatakan 'Terimakasih banyak' kepada Dokter laki - laki itu.

Sasuke mulai kekamar rawat inap Naruto. Sasuke melihat banyak perban yang ada di sana. Menarik kursi yang berada di dekatnya dan mulai duduk di sisi kanan Naruto lalu menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke kembali menangis. Jika bukan Karena dia, Naruto pasti baik - baik saja. Harusnya ia tak usah bilang begitu pada Gaara. Tetapi Sasuke terlalu takut jika Gaara akan merebut Naruto darinya.

Seharusnya Sasuke percaya pada Naruto, walaupun ada yang mengincarnya, Naruto tidak akan pernah berpaling padanya.

Sasuke baru ingat ketika harus menghubungi kedua orang tua Naruto. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke menghubungi telepon rumah mereka dan menjelaskan situasinya. Seperti yang digambarkan oleh Sasuke, mereka berdua langsung menuju kerumah sakit ini memakai mobilnya. Sasuke menutup teleponnya diakhiri dengan kata Maaf.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengingat begitu paniknya pasangan suami istri itu ketika anaknya tau masuk rumah sakit dan langsung menuju kesini. Jika dia yang ada di posisi Naruto, apa Ayahnya dan Ibunya akan seperti Orang tua Naruto? Sepertinya tidak. Mereka akan menyuruh beberapa asisten untuk menengok Sasuke. Mau bagaimanapun pekerjaan mereka lebih penting.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur disebelah Sasuke sambil menggenggam erat tangan besar dan kekar itu. Mencium dengan hangat dan berdoa jika besok akan baik - baik saja. .

.  
Tsuzuku


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, alur maraton, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

"Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Suara wanita tetapi sangat jauh. Ia seperti mengenal wanita ini tapi dimana ya?

"Sasuke."

Ah.. Kali ini suara laki - laki. Yang ini begitu dekat. Ia merasa mengenal suara ini.

"Sasuke."

Kali ini bukan hanya suara, rasa - rasanya ia merasa pundaknya di tepuk dengan pelan beberapa kali.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak bangun ketika ia sadar siapa ia sekarang, dimana ia sekarang, dan siapa yang sedang membangunkan ia sekarang. Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tidur duduknya dan membungkuk 90° di hadapan orang tua Naruto.

"Maaf. Aku malah ketiduran. Seharusnya aku terjaga dan menunggu kalian berdua. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Kushina mengangkat wajah Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. Sasuke melirik kearah jam dinding digital yang tak jauh berada di sana. Sudah jam 01:24 dini hari.

"Tidak papa, kau sudah menunggu Naruto, kami berterimakasih padamu." Kushina tersenyum pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Padahal jika Kushina dan Minato marah padanya, ia tidak akan merasa sangat bersalah seperti ini.

"Hei, jangan pasang tampang merasa bersalah seperti itu. Itu bukan salahmu." Ucap Minato mengelus permukaan kepala Sasuke.

"Ini salahku. Maafkan aku. Jika saja aku bisa lebih diandalkan, Naruto tidak akan sampai masuk rumah sakit seperti ini. Maafkan aku." Sasuke kembali membungkukan badannya kedepan, tetapi diangkat kembali oleh Kushina.

"Kau sudah menjelaskan di telfon tadi. Kau tidak salah, Sasuke. Jangan terlalu difikirkan." Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum. Kushina menyeritkan keningnya ketika melihat mata Sasuke yang sembab dan terlihat basah. Ia mengusap pipi Sasuke perlahan, membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

"Kau menangis, Sasuke? Jangan menangis seperti ini. Naruto mungkin tidak akan suka. Naruto tidak akan mati semudah itu." Kata Kushina.

"Naruto juga bilang padaku sebelumnya jika dia tidak akan mati begitu saja. Padahal tadi sempat tak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya kata - katanya?" Sasuke mendengus mengingat itu. Kalau dipikir - pikir lagi, Naruto sifatnya memang seperti itu.

"Ah.. Dokter menyuruhku untuk membawa kalian berdua ke Dokter itu. Ada yang harus dibicarakan mengenai Naruto katanya. Tapi ini sudah tengah malam. Mungkin saja Dokternya sudah pulang? Maaf membuat kalian datang malam - malam begini."

"Kami sudah bicara, kok. Tenang saja." Ucap Minato.

"Eh? Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana keadaanya? Naruto baik - baik saja kan? Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kan? Dia akan cepat pulang dari rumah sakit kan?" Ucap Sasuke berenten tidsk sabaran. Kushina terkekeh dan menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk di atas Sofa.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Kebetulan Dokter itu sedang jaga malam." Kushina membuka tutup botol air dingin itu dan menyerahkan pada Sasuke.

"Naruto mengalami benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya. Agak fital memang karena pukulan itu bertubi - tubi di terimanya. Dokter itu bilang Naruto hanya mengalami geger otak ringan. Kami disuruh untuk tidak terlalu khawatir." Jelas Kushina. Sasuke menahan nafas mendengar penjelasan dari Kushina.

"Kedengarannya sangat buruk. Apa ada kemungkinan yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke. Kushina mengangguk.

"Dokter itu berkata untuk siap menerima kemungkinan - kemungkinan yang akan terjadi ketika Naruto siuman. Karena apapun bisa saja terjadi." Ucap Kushina.

"Kemungkinannya Naruto mengalami Amnesia. Atau bisa saja kemunduran untuk berfikir." Potong Minato.

Air mata Sasuke berhasil lolos dan kembali mengalir kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan separah ini. Walau Kushina bilang hanya kemungkinan, tidak memungkiri, ia akan takut jika kemungkinan - kemungkinan itu akan terjadi.

Kushina dan Minato yang melihat Sasuke menangis langsung menghampiri dan berlutut di hadapan Sasuke. Kushina menggenggam Tangan Kiri Sasuke sedangkan Minato menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke. Mereka memgelus tangan Sasuke mencoba menengkan pemuda yang sudah mereka anggap anak sediri dan sedang rapuh dihadapan mereka ini.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke sesenggukan.

Kushina menatap Minato dengan tampang prihatin. Minato bangkit dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan Minato dan terisak di dadanya.

"Kami juga khawatir. Kami bahkan sangat khawatir. Tapi kami hanya bisa berdoa agar Naruto baik - baik saja." Ucap Minato yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke melepas pelukan Minato dan mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Maaf aku menangis."

Kushina menggenggam tangan Sasuke, masih berlutut di depannya. Tersenyum manis memberikan semangat pada Sasuke. Sasuke merasa bodoh sekarang. Harusnya ia yang memberikan semangat kepada sepasang suami istri di sini, bukan malah dirinya.

Sasuke menarik Kushina dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa sebelahnya. Kushina memberikan sekotak bento untuk Sasuke. Sasuke yang heran menatap bento yang sepertinya mereka beli di supermarket itu.

"Aku membelikannya untukmu. Aku berfikir mungkin kau belum makan." Sasuke menatap Minato yang tengah tersenyum. Sasuke menatap Minato balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'Terimakasih banyak' untuk mereka.

Baik sekali. Padahal Sasuke sudah makan malam bersama Naruto sebelum Naruto masuk rumah sakit tadi. Tapi mereka berdua sudah membelikan untuk Sasuke, jadi Sasuke harus menerimannya. .

.

.  
Jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Tetapi sepertinya Kiba sudah siap - siap untuk pergi. Shikamaru yang terganggu akan suara yang ditimbulkan oleh Kiba, perlahan membuka matanya dan bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Kau akan pergi menjenguk Naruto sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap dan mengggaruk - garukan pipinya. Khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Kiba tidak merespon pertanyaan Shikamaru dan mulai keluar kamar.

"Aku ikut." Seru Shikamaru. Kiba berhenti melangkah dan menatap Shikamaru tajam dengan ujung matanya.

"Jangan berpikiran macam - macam. Aku berencana minta maaf padanya." Kiba berbalik dan menatap Shikamaru masih tanpa suara.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau boleh membawa pisau. Untuk jaga - jaga jika aku memukul Naruto kembali, kau bisa gunakan pisau itu untuk membunuhku di tempat." Ujar Shikamaru yang berjalan lunglai kearah kamar mandi, berniat mencuci wajahnya dan mengganti pakaian.

Sai yang mendengar ada keributan kecil—yang sebenarnya di timbulkan oleh Shikamaru—mulai terbangun dengan mata setengah terbuka. Sai yang melihat Kiba dengan pakaian rapih di depan pintu sedang berdiri, terpikirkan untuk pergi menjenguk Naruto.

"Kau ingin menjenguk Naruto? Aku ikut!" Sai bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Chouji yang masih terlelap dan membangunkannya. Chouji yang diberi tahu akan menjenguk Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Haruskah kuberi tahu yang lain?" Sai bertanya pada Kiba.

"Terserah." Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dan akhirnya tidak peduli. Mungkin ia masih dongkol pada Shikamaru dan Sai kecipratan kedongkolan Kiba.

Sai mulai membangunkan yang lain ketika semuanya tengah tertidur untuk pergi kerumah sakit menjenguk Naruto. Ketika Sai pergi kekamar Shino, Sasuke tidak terlihat disana. Mungkin Sasuke menginap di sana menemani Naruto?

Bukankah sudah pasti begitu? Sai terkekeh sendiri atas pikiran bodohnya. Ah.. Sebaiknya ia cepat membangunkan Shino yang sedang terlelap itu. .

.

.  
Sasuke sudah terbangun sedari tadi dan tengah memandang wajah tampan tidur Naruto. Walaupun wajah itu banyak tertutupi oleh plaster sana sini, tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan Naruto.

Minato tengah keluar untuk membeli sarapan. Awalnya ia menawarkan diri untuk membeli sarapan di luar, tapi di tahan oleh Minato. Katanya Sasuke dan Kushina lebih baik menjaga Naruto saja. Tak bisa melawan, akhirnya Sasuke menurut.

Saat ini Kushina sedang keluar mengurus administrasi, jadilah Sasuke sendirian di sini menjaga Naruto. Keheningan menyelimuti kamar rumah sakit itu. Sasuke mendengar suara pintu terbuka, pasti Kushina sudah selesai dengan administrasinya.

Sasuke mengalihkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk menyambut Kushina kembali. "Kushina baa-san, Okae—"

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika yang ia dapati Kushina melainkan teman - temannya. Sasuke langsung berdiri tegak berusaha menghalagi untuk mereka melihat Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Sasuke berkata sambil menatap tajam pada yang lainnya termasuk pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang mengetahui tatapan tidak suka dari Sasuke, melangkah maju bermaksud mendekati Sasuke.

Setiap langkah maju Shikamaru, Sasuke mundur sambil merentangkan tangannya. Shikamaru berhenti dan menghela nafas lalu membung— eh? Dia berlutut dan mulai menempelkan keningnya ke lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

Sasuke yang bingung dengan sikap Shikamaru yang tiba - tiba seperti ini jadi kikuk sendiri. Ia bingung bagaimana bersikap pada orang yang bersujud di bawah kakinya.

"Maafkan aku. Perbuatanku buruk sekali, aku minta maaf." Kata Shikamaru dalam keadaan sujudnya. Semua diam dan terkejut melihat Shikamaru bersujud di depan Sasuke.

Pintu terdengar berderit bergeser dan saat itu juga semua kepala menoleh kebelakang—kecuali Shikamaru—melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata Kushina dan Minato yang membawa sesuatu di dalam kantung plastik hitamnya.

"Eh? Kalian? Datang menjenguk Naruto?" Kushina tersenyum pada semuanya. "Maaf kamar rumah sakitnya sempit dan tidak bisa mempersilahkan kalian duduk. Padahal kalian datang untuk menjenguk Naruto."

Sai, Neji, Gaara, dan Kiba mulai mengikuti Shikamaru berlutut di depan Kushina dan Minato. Mengucapkan kata - lata maaf secara serempak. Chouji, Lee, dan Shino terkejut akan tingkah temannya yang tiba - tiba seperti ini.

Kushina dan Minato mengangkat wajah keempatnya dan membantu mereka kembali berdiri. Menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihat Kushina dan Minato yang sangat tegar dan sabar mulai mencurigai keduanya. Mungkinkah mereka berdua Malaikat yang memutuskan tinggal di bumi?

Sasuke berlurut dan mengangkat wajah Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Ia juga ingin menjadi malaikat seperti Kushina dan Minato. Sasuke membantu Shikamaru berdiri dan menepuk pundak Shikamaru pelan, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kushina dan Minato.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu menyerit heran. Ia pikir Sasuke akan memukulnya atau menendangnya, begitu? Tetapi ini diluar perkiraan Shikamaru. Melihat sifat Sasuke yang suka marah - marah dan suka memukul Naruto, membuat Shikamaru tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ah iya.. Kalian sudah sarapan?" Yang lain menangguk.

"Kalau begitu maaf ya, kami belum sarapan." Minato mengeluarkan kotak bento dari kantung plastik dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dan duduk di tempat ia duduk tadi—disebelah ranjang Naruto. Semuanya mengangguk paham.

"Ano.. Uzumaki-san, kami semua benar - benar minta maaf atas apa yang menimpa Naruto. Itu—"

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah kalian pikirkan. Lagipula kalian sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus kan? Aku yakin Naruto juga sudah memaafkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku mengerti. Tapi bolehkan aku memohon sesuatu?" Ucapan dari Neji dipotong oleh Minato. Semua mulai mendengar apa yang akan diminta oleh Minato.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Bukan kalian berteman?" Semua tersentak kecil merasa bersalah. Mau bagaimanapun, setegar apapun, kedua orang ini lah yang paling tersakiti.

"Kami berjanji!" Ucap Sai semangat dan mendapatkan anggukan dari ketujuh pemuda yang ada di sana. Sasuke sudah memakan bentonya duluan dan sesekali melirik Naruto.

Yang lain duduk dilantai dan mulai mengobrol hal yang sekiranya menarik. Saat Susuke sedang melirik Naruto, Sasuke bersumpah jika ia melihat kelopak mata itu berusaha terbuka.

"Naruto!" Semua terkejut ketika mendengar Sasuke meneriaki nama Naruto. Semua berkumpul memutari ranjang itu dan mulai melihat Naruto seperti berkedip untuk membiasakan matanya dari cahaya yang menusuk matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai kembali memanggil Naruto. Naruto mulai bangkit dibantu oleh Minato dan Kushina.

"Ibu dan Ayah disini." Itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Sasuke, Kushina, dan Minato menghela nafanya melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak apa - apa.

Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan menatap Naruto penuh harap. Berharap jika Naruto mengatakan sesuatu atau apapun walau hanya memanggil namanya. Ia sudah bahagia.

"Kau siapa?" Sasuke merasa dunianya hancur seketika ketika Naruto menanyakan hal yang sangat sangat tidak ingin di dengar Naruto. Sasuke meremas kebih kuat tangan yang ada di genggamannya. Berharap kalau ini hanya candaan Naruto. Semua tersentak ketika mengetahui jika Naruto tidak mengenal Sasuke. Padahal ia memanggil Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Tanganku sakit kalau di remas begitu." Sasuke tersasar dan mulai melepaskan remasan tangannya dan mengatakan kata maaf. Naruto mengusap lengannya yang tadi di remas dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sasuke yang di tatap seperti itu seakan ingin terjun dari lantai 5 rumah sakit ini. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika ia dilupakan oleh Naruto.

"Kau bohong kan? Kau tidak kenal siapa Sasuke?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Lee, Naruto mulai menatap Sasuke lebih lekat masih dengan tampang yang tidak bersahabat. Jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti berdetak saat ini juga. Sasuke merasa bumi berhenti berputar dan kehidupan telah berakhir.

"Bohong kan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Bohong! Hahahahaha—Auchh. Ibu, sakit!" Naruto tertawa menggelegar di dalam kamar rumah sakit itu, Kushina langsung mengeplak kepala anaknya yang bodoh yang sudah membuat jantungnya seakan copot. Sasuke masih dengan tampang shocknya, Sasuke kembali menagis dan menenggelamkan ke kaki Naruto yang masih terselimuti selimut.

Sasuke bernafas lega. Ia pikir ia mati tadi. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menangis memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap pipinya kasar.

"Bodoh! Kau ingin aku terkena serangan jantung, huh?" Sasuke memukul dada Naruto yang berakibat Naruto mengaduk kesakitan. Semua tertawa melihat Naruto yang ternyata baik - baik saja.

"Sakit, Sasuke! Memangnya kau selalu galak begini ya? Kalau begini tidak akan ada wanita yang mau denganmu, loh!" Semua berhenti tertawa mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Naruto yang bingung dengan tatapan semuanya merasa bingung sendiri disini.

"NARUTO! Apa kau kenal aku?" Lee memanggilnya dengan berteriak dan memukul dadanya. Naruto menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas wajahnya. Ia menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu siapa saja yang kau kenal di ruangan ini?" Kushina mulai menunjuk semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Semua menatap Naruto penuh harap.

"Kau Sai." Naruto menunjuk Sai. "Kau Shino, lalu kau Sasuke. Yang lain aku tidak kenal." Ucap Naruto memandangi Ibu dan Ayahnya. Minato langsung melesat keluar kamar itu. Semua menatap nanar apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang bingung pada beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya. .

.

.  
Dokter itu menyinari mata Naruto dengan senter kecilnya, setelah selesai Sang Dokter mengantongi sentor tersebut di kantong yang berada di dadanya.

"Dugaanku terjadi. Naruto mengalami lupa ingatan sebagian. Beberapa ingatannya seperti tenggelam di alam bawah sadarnya. Tapi kalian tenang saja, ini bukanlah kasus yang serius. Ingatannya akan kembali seiring berjalannya waktu. Pelan - pelan saja, jangan dipaksakan." Dokter itu berkata sambil mengelus kepala Naruto sambil tersenyum seakan - akan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik - baik saja.

"Apa harus ada pemicunya, Dok?" Minato mulai bertanya.

"Itu juga bisa. Tapi itu semua tergantung kondisi Naruto sendiri. Tapi tetap saja jangan terlalu memaksakan Naruto, itu akan memperburuk kondisinya. Kalau tidak ada yang di pertanyakan, saya permisi." Dokter itu berlalu dan meninggalkan orang - orang yang berada di dalam kamar itu.

Naruto merasa kepalanya memberat. Ia lupa ingatan. Kata Ibunya, mereka semua adalah teman - temannya. Jika benar begitu, pasti mereka kecewa jika Naruto melupakan mereka.

"A—ano.. Maaf. Aku melupakan kalian. Padahal kalian repot repot datang menjenguk." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil terkekeh. Semua merasa agak lega. Karna sifat dan tingkah Naruto tidak berubah. Lagipula Dokter itu bilang kalau ini tidak serius kan? Naruto juga akan mengingat mereka semua lagi.

Shikamaru merasa sangat bersalah disini. Ia membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto lupa ingatan. Mungkin ketika Naruto sudah mengingatnya, ia akan meminta maaf dengan benar. .

.  
"Naruto, kami akan keluar sebentar ke konbini, kau ingin menitip sesuatu?" Lee berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Apa tidak apa - apa Naruto makan - makanan dari luar?" Tanya Sai.

"Beli saja makan ringan yang tidak terlalu berat." Lee mengangguk dan mulai keluar diikuti Sai, dan Chouji.

"Dan jangan belikan Ramen." Lanjut Kushina ketika Naruto sudah membuka mulutnya. Naruto mendumel ketika ia tidak boleh memakan Ramen. Sai terkekeh ketika melihat Naruto mendumel sebal melihat Ibunya.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi." Mereka mulai keluar setelah diucapkan 'Hati - hati di jalan' oleh Kushina.

Naruto melihat Sai dan yang lainnya telah keluar kemudian melirik Sasuke yang duduk disebelah ranjangnya yang masih setia memandangi wajah Naruto. Naruto yang risih dipandangi seperti itu oleh Sasuke, mulai memandangi Sasuke balik. Melotot dengan pandangan tidak sukanya pada Sasuke.

"Sebegitu serunya kah kau memandangiku seperti itu terus? Apakah kau orang yang menyebalkan?" Sasuke tersentak ketika Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan membungkukan badannya.

"Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman. Bukan maksudku seperti itu." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan melihat ekspresi bingung Naruto.

"Kau ini orang baik atau orang yang menyebalkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dua - duanya, Naruto." Ucap Kiba. "Kau selalu bilang kalau Sasuke itu galak sekali, kan? Kau bahkan sering jadi samsak tinjunya." Kiba terkekeh kecil.

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya dengan tampang tidak percaya. Sasuke kembali membungkuk kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan aku. A—aku akan berubah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau kau berubah, Naruto tidak akan mengingatmu, loh?" Sasuke menatap Kiba yang ada benarnya juga.

"Ka—kalau begitu, jadilah diri sendiri saja. Dan.. Um.. Jangan pukul aku keras - keras ya?"

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu!" Naruto tersentak kaget ketika tiba - tiba Sasuke membentaknya. Sasuke tersadar jika ia telah membuat kesalahan. Naruto pasti takut padanya, kalau begini ia tidak bisa mendekati Naruto.

"Lihat! Benar Kan? Sasuke itu galak." Kiba tertawa dan kembali memaikan game di ponselnya bersama Shikamaru. Sasuke menatap tajam Kiba yang tidak peduli akan tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke. Mungkin jika tatapan Sasuke bisa membunuh orang, Kiba sudah mati dari tadi.

"E—ehh.. Kau galak juga ternyata. K—kalau begitu—" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto masih dengan Death Glare andalannya, membuat Naruto memotong ucapanya karena ketakutan. Sasuke telah sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan waspada.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu! Aku bukan orang jahat!" Sasuke tidak tahan dan akhirnya membentak Naruto sekali lagi. Kembali duduk dan bersidekap dengan angkuh. Memandangi Naruto dengan kesal.

"Berani - beraninya kau melupakanku. Akan kubuat kau membayarnya, dobe!" Naruto melotot dengan panggilan yang baru keluar dari bibir si pemuda pucat ini. Tampangnya memang tampan tetapi kelakuannya menyebalkan.

"Hee.. Angkuh sekali kau. Teme!" Naruto berucap. Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatap dengan tatapan membunuh yang mereka miliki, jika dilihat lebih baik ada aliran listrik yang menggabungkan mata mereka berdua. Sepertinya akan sulit.

"Ano.. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dari tadi. Tangan kirimu kenapa?" Gaara tersentak ketika Naruto mulai menanyakan tangan Sasuke yang di gips. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memperlihatkan pada Naruto.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil. Bukan masalah besar." Naruto berdecak mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke yang tidak ada imut - imutnya itu. Kalau saja Sasuke bisa bersikap lebih manis mungkin saja Naruto bisa menyuk—

'Eh? Apa? Apa yang ku pikirkan? Naruto, Baka!'

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke yang bingung melihat Naruto menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini. Aku bertanya baik - baik jawabanmu tak bersahabat sekali. Kalau kau begitu terus kau akan jadi kakek - kakek keriput—Akh.. Sakit, Teme!" Naruto membalas toyoran Sasuke ketika ia tiba - tiba mendapat toyoran cinta dari Sasuke.

"Kau ini tidak ada manis - manisnya ya? Aku ini sedang sakit, bersikaplah yang baik."

"Jangan berlebihan. Kau bahkan akan keluar malam ini."

"Gahhh.. Kau sungguh menyebalkan, teme!" Ucap Naruto dan kembali mendapat toyoran dari Sasuke.

"Jangan memanggilku teme, dasar dobe!" Naruto membalas toyoran dari Sasuke.

"Kau juga memanggilku dobe, teme!"

"Berisik! Tidur sana!"

"Kau harus minta maaf. Mana sifatmu yang manis tadi? Keluarkan!"

"Jangan panggil aku manis. Aku laki - laki."

"Terimalah takdirmu sebagai laki - laki bermakhluk manis."

Kushina dan beberapa orang yang ada di sana hanya menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertengkaran unfaedah ini. .

.

.  
Tsuzuku 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, alur maraton, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

Liburan tiga hari yang sudah sangat direncanakan, batal karena kebodohan mereka sendiri. Mereka pulang ke Konoha dan kembali ke sekolah. Kembali mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di liburan musim panas. Semua sepakat untuk tidak mengungkit - ungkit kejadian di Otto kemarin, biarkan Naruto mengingatnya sendiri. Karena ketika Gaara mencoba bertanya apa yang Naruto ingat sebelumnya, Naruto meremas kepalanya dan menggeram.

Meladeni fans - fans nya ketika tahu Naruto mengalami amnesia sebagian, membuat Naruto begitu di kerubungi oleh wanita - wanita di kelasnya. Bertanya 'apakah ia baik - baik saja' atau 'adakah yang sakit' seperti itu.

Naruto mengingat kalau ia pernah menjuarai olimpiade Matematika dan juga pernah menjadi kapten tim basket. Bahkan ia ingat jika ia dan Sasuke menjadi tim inti basket ketika kelas satu dan dua. Tetapi ia lupa jika punya fans yang banyak di sekolahnya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah ketika melupakan sebagian teman - temannya dan juga Guru - gurunya.

Naruto sempat bertanya pada Sasuke ketika Sasuke menjemput Naruto kerumahnya, mengapa saat liburan musim panas tetap harus ke sekolah. Sasuke menjelaskan jika memang peraturan di Konoha High School seperti itu. Sasuke berfikir jika Naruto melupakan peraturan sekolahnya juga.

Tsunade yang mengetahui kabar itu langsung membawa Naruto ke UKS dan memeriksanya ketika jam pelajaran telah usai. Tidak ada yang fatal, semuanya baik - baik saja. Dan juga Naruto mengingat baik neneknya ini. Tetapi ia lupa jika ia masih punya kakek. Tsunade menghela nafas melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini. Sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama membuat Naruto mengingat semua memorinya.

Kemarin, Ketika Sasuke pulang dari liburannya dan sampai rumah, Mikoto dan Fugaku terlihat sangat marah pada Naruto ketika melihat tangan anaknya patah dan harus di gips. Walaupun tangan kirinya masih bisa bergerak, tapi tidak bisa terlalu cepat. Tetapi Sasuke sudah bisa membawa barang walaupun hanya yang ringan - ringan saja.

Sasuke menjelaskan jika mereka mendapat kecelakaan kecil ketika di Otto. Naruto menolongnya ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. Naruto mendapat luka yang lebih parah dari Sasuke, bahkan sampai hilang ingatan sebagian.

Dan sekarang, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi kaget ketika Sasuke membawa Naruto kerumahnya. Maksud Sasuke ingin mengenalkan kembali kedua orang tuanya. Naruto yang bingung kenapa tiba - tiba Sasuke memperkenalkannya kepada orang tuanya hanya bisa mengikuti Sasuke, daripada ia dapat pukul di kepalanya lagi. Itu bebar - benar menyakitkan.

Sasuke agak terkejut ketika Naruto mengingat Itachi, tetapi tidak dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Sasuke merasa lega, sepertinya ingatan Naruto benar - benar bisa pulih. Mikoto dan Fugaku kembali memperkenalkan diri kepada Naruto dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada Naruto karena telah melindungi anaknya sampai harus mengorbankan diri seperti ini.

Naruto sebenarnya sangat bingung pada cerita Sasuke. Maka dari itu ia bertanya pada Sasuke ketika Keluarga Uchiha—termasuk Itachi karena khawatir dan penasaran dengan keadaan yang menimpa Naruto—tengah berkumpul di meja makan. "Apa benar aku melindungimu?" Katanya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya ini semua salahku. Karena diriku, kau jadi seperti ini. Jika saja aku tidak.. " Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, berfikir jika tidak mungkin ia menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Apalagi di depan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Naruto bertanya. Sasuke menggeleng dan tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Tidak. Bukan apa - apa. Aku hanya merasa bersalah padamu. Jika saja aku tidak ada disana, mungkin saja kau tidak kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu." Naruto masih bingung. Sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang ia punya dengan Sasuke, sampai - sampai ia rela mati seperti ini.

"Tapi, kau tau Sasuke? Aku masih agak bingung."

"Jangan dipaksakan. Nanti kepalamu sakit lagi. Perlahan saja. Aku akan menunggu." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memakan makanannya yang ada di atas meja. Walaupun sampai saat ini ia masih sedikit bingung. Kenapa juga ia melindungi Sasuke, orang yang galak dan suka main kekerasan dan juga memiliki mulut yang super pedas sampai ia mengorbankan dirinya.

Ia masih tidak mengerti.

Apa Sasuke ini orang penting? Apa Naruto diancam jika tidak melindungi Sasuke, keluarganya akan membununya? Atau memang ia diancam oleh Sasuke sendiri? Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

"Hei, kau masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau melindungi Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya pada Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan makannya. Naruto mengangguk dan menaruh sumpit dan mangkuknya di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya iya. Aku masih belum paham, kenapa aku harus melindungi orang yang super kasar dan dingin dan cerewet dan dan.. Dan memiliki mulut yang super pedas. Aku masih belum paham. Bahkan dia suka memukulku. Itu bukan seperti teman kan?" Naruto mengambil kembali sumpit dan mangkuknya, berniat kembali memakan makanannya.

Sasuke tersentak ketika ia mendengar Naruto memberikan tanggapan tentang dirinya seperti itu. Sebegitu buruknya kah Sasuke sampai Naruto berbicara seperti ini? Sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke. Naruto berbicara begitu ketika Naruto.. Ketika Naruto..

Ini salah Shikamaru.

"Maaf kalau sifatku kasar. Aku memang begini, dobe!" Sasuke masih menatap Naruto dengan cairang bening yang menggenang di matanya. Fugaku dan Mikoto terkejut melihat Sasuke menangis.

"Dengar! Dia bahkan memanggilku dobe. Bukankah itu—" Naruto tersentak ketika ia mendapati wajah Sasuke yang memandang tajam dirinya dengan air mata mengalir. Naruto merasa bersalah sudah berbicara kasar seperti itu pada Sasuke. Pasti berat buat Sasuke ketika temanmu mengalami amnesia.

Naruto ingat ketika ia pertama kali melihat Sasuke ketika ia siuman. Sasuke menangis mendapati Naruto melupakan Sasuke. Naruto memang mengingat jika ia dan Sasuke berteman. Tetapi ingatan itu samar - samar. Ingatan yang ia dapat hanya ketika Ia dan Sasuke bertanding basket memperebutkan gelar juara satu mewakili sekolahnya seKonoha. Selebihnya ingatannya buram.

Naruto melupakan Sasuke. Naruto tidak tau bagaimana Sasuke. Naruto tidak bisa mengingat semuanya tentang Sasuke.

Maka dari itu, ketika ia melihat Sasuke menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi Sasuke. Naruto merasa ia sangat bodoh, melihat sahabatmu melupakanmu lalu berbicara seperti itu padahal kau tidak tau apa - apa, itu akan membuatnya semakin terluka.

"Maaf jika aku kasar. Aku tidak terbiasa bersikap lembut." Ucapan itu bergetar menahan tangis yang hendak keluar. Padahal air mata itu sudah meluncur di kedua pipi pucat itu.

Naruto bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi laki - laku yang menangis. Jika wanita yang menangis, Naruto cukup memeluknya dan mengelus - elus rambutnya. Tapi jika laki - laki yang menangis? Tidak mungkin kan ia memeluk Sasuke dan mengelus - elus kepalanya. Ia benar - benar bingung.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari keatas. Naruto mengikuti pandangan Sasuke yang berlari keatas dan memasuki kamarnya. Eh? Kamarnya? Kenapa ia bisa tau kalau itu adalah kamar Sasuke.

"Ah!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan tiba - tiba. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika omonganku akan menyakiti Sasuke. Aku benar - benar minta maaf." Naruto membungkuk dalam mengetahui jika tindakanya sangat konyol. Padahal disini ada Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakaknya Sasuke.

Mikoto menggeleng dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Bukan pada kami kau meminta maaf." Mikoto tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto meminta izin pada suami istri itu untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Mikoto dan Fugaku mengangguk, dan setelah itu Naruto mulai melesat naik kelantai dua menuju kamar Sasuke.

Itachi yang melihat Naruto mulai naik kelantai dua menatap datar Naruto. Awalnya ia pikir setelah melihat Naruto mengalami kondisi seperti ini, ini adalah kesempatan. Tetapi setelah melihat Sasuke menangis, ini adalah yang pertama kali ketika Itachi melihat Sasuke menangis setelah ia lulus TK.

Itachi merubah pikirannya. Jika Naruto mampu membuat Sasuke menangis, mungkin Sasuke benar - benar mencintai Naruto. Itachi menghela nafasnya pasrah. Tidak seharusnya ia membenci Sasuke. Harusnya ia mendukungnya. Hanya karena ia mencintai Naruto, tetapi sebenarnya Itachi masih mencintai Sasuke.

Sepertinya move on adalah pekerjaan yang berat ya? .

.

.  
Naruto mengetuk pintu beberapa kali berharap Sasuke keluar, atau setidaknya ia dibiarkan masuk kekamarnya. Mana mungkin kan?

Naruto terkekeh atas pikirannya sendiri. Setelah ia membuat Sasuke menangis lalu mengharapkan jika Sasuke membuatnya membukakan pintu untuknya, itu tidak mungkin kan?

Naruto harus mencari cara agar Sasuke membuka pintu ini. Naruto berusaha mengingat - ingat kejadian sebelumnya bersama Sasuke sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Mungkin saja ada petunjuk jika Naruto sedikit mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Naruto memantapkan diri dan mencoba berkonsentrasi. Memusatkan pikirannya sebelum kecelakaan.

"Ugghhhh!" Naruto terus berkonsentrasi memusatkan otaknya agar ia mengingat sesuatu.

Sasuke mulai membuka pintu dan menyeritkan keningnya heran mendapati Naruto berada di depan pintu kamarnya sedang mengepalkan tangannya sambil menungging dengan wajah mengedan seperti ingin buang air besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan menggeram seperti itu di depan kamar orang, hah?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sasuke telah membuka pintunya. Naruto berdiri tegak terkekeh kecil dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Padahal ia belum mendapatkan ingatan apa - apa, tapi Sasuke sudah membuka pintunya. Hebat sekali.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Naruto melihat Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam sejenak. Masih dengan isakan kecilnya, air mata yang belum dihapus dari pipinya, membuat Naruto merasa bersalah kembali. Akhirnya Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

Naruto masuk kekamar Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah kasur queen zise nya. Naruto merasa pernah kekamar ini, memandang sekeliling kamar itu dan ingatannya sepertinya muncul di kepalanya.

"Aku seperti mengingat sesuatu." Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan langsung berjalan menghadap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau ingat?" Naruto lumayan terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke yang begitu antusias. Naruto berfikir sejenak dan mulai mengatakan apa yang diingatnya.

"Aku pernah tidur disini kan? Kau memaksaku untuk belajar semalaman, alhasil aku tidur disini. Aku dibawah dan kau diatas. Kalau tidak salah, waktu—kapan yah? Hehe aku lupa." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ketika Sasuke mencoba membuka suara, telunjuk Naruto berada di depan bibir Sasuke.

"Aku ingat! Sebelum ujian masuk ke KHS, kan? Kau memasakanku Ramen lalu diatasnya ada tomatnya. Kau memaksaku untuk makan tomat itu, padahal aku tidak suka tomat. Setelah itu—apa yang terjadi ya?" Sasuke memandang Naruto takjub akan ingatan itu.

Itu adalah salah satu ingatan yang Sasuke sukai. Membuatkan Ramen untuk Naruto sebelum ujian lalu memberikan toping tomat. Alhasil Naruto hanya makan Ramennya saja, tomatnya ditinggal di mangkuk.

"Aku memarahimu karena tidak kau makan tomatnya. Lalu—"

"Ahh!" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong. "Kau membuatkanku Ramen lagi tetapi dengan syarat aku harus memakan tomatnya. Lalu mau tidak mau aku makan tomat itu. Benar kan? Aku ingat itu!" Naruto meloncat dan menyentuh kedua pundak Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum ketika Naruto mulai mengingat kenangan itu.

"Seiring waktu kau mulai mengingatnya. Aku turut senang." Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengusap pipinya yang tadi dialiri air mata. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sedang tertawa kecil, tampan dan manis disaat yang bersamaan. Tanpa sadar membuat jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memanggil Naruto ketika Naruto berjalan kearah rak buku koleksi Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke suka membaca Novel sastra ya?

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Pinta Sasuke.

"Huh?" Naruto langsung membalikan tubuhnya kaget akan permintaan yang menurut Naruto sangat aneh.

"Ah—maaf aku minta hal yang aneh - aneh. Tidak apa - apa. Jangan pikirkan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi. Lupakan saja. Maaf." Sasuke bergerak resah. Malu ketika mengucapkan permintaan yang sangat bodoh itu.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman mulai berfikir. Apakah ia dan Sasuke sangat dekat sampai berpelukan pun di anggap biasa? Biasanya persahabatan antara laki - laki hanya sebatas bertukar pikiran dan bermain bersama. Tetapi untuk berpelukan rasanya sangat aneh.

Tetapi entah kenapa Naruto sekarang juga ingin memeluk Sasuke.

"Boleh saja." Ucap Naruto merentangkan tangannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu termenung sebentar dan langsung berlari menubruk dengan keras tubuh Naruto. Memeluknya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. Naruto sampai hampir terjungkir kebelakang jika dibelakangnya tidak ada rak buku.

Agak sakit ketika Sasuke tiba - tiba menubruk tubuhnya. Tapi melihat perilaku Sasuke, terlihat jika Sasuke benar - benar ingin memeluknya tetapi ia selalu menahannya. Naruto mulai membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menghirup rambut Sasuke.

Wangi shampo kesukaannya.

Eh? Kesukaannya?

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa aroma ini jadi kesukaannya. Tetapi yang pasti Naruto suka aroma Sasuke. Naruto merasa nyaman dipeluk Sasuke. Naruto merasa nyaman memeluk Sasuke. Naruto bahagia ia bisa memeluk Sasuke.

Naruto mulai curiga jika hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke lebih dari sahabat.

"Eeeto.. Sasuke.. Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku?" Sasuke tersentak ketika Naruto berbicara. Naruto mempersilahkan dirinya dipeluk bukan berarti boleh memeluk selamanya. Sasuke mengutuk kebodohannya, takut jika Naruto mulai tak nyaman dengan Sasuke nanti. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?

"Ah—sudah hampir malam. Aku akan pulang. Terimakasih atas makan siangnya, Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk dan mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke gerbang.

"Apa perlu ku antar? Kau hapal jalannya kan?" Sasuke mulai khawatir jika Naruto akan kesasar nantinya.

"Tenang saja. Kalau jalan pulang aku hafal. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke dan berlalu. Sasuke mulai lebih lega sekarang. Ia pikir ia dan Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi. Tetapi melihat Naruto yang mau memeluknya membuat Sasuke semakin optimis. Apalagi Naruto menghirup kuat rambutnya.

Itu kebiasaan Naruto ketika mereka tengah berpelukan seperti itu. Sasuke tersenyum ketika mendapati kebiasaan Naruto tidak hilang begitu saja. .

.

.  
Hari ketiga pelajaran tambahan di liburan musim panas dimulai.

Sasuke datang kerumah Naruto menjemput Naruto seperti dua hari yang lalu. Naruto keluar rumah setelah berpamitan dengan Ayah dan Ibunya. Menyapa Sasuke diluar dan berjalan beriringan ke sekolah.

Plester yang berada di wajah Naruto sudah dilepas semua. Walaupun bekasnya masih ada tetapi tidak mengurangi ketampanan Naruto. Sasuke sempat bertanya 'apa tidak apa - apa dilepas semua?' dan Naruto menjawab jika memakai plester seperti itu membuatnya risih.

"Kapan kau melepas gips itu?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat penyangga tangan kiri Sasuke telah berganti.

"Semalam aku sudah melepaskan gipsnya, sekarang aku akan memakai Hand Splint beberapa hari sampai tanganku lebih baik." Naruto menangguk mengerti.

"Oh iya! Apa kau selalu menjemputku ketika ingin berangkat ke sekolah?"

"Tidak. Kau yang selalu menjemputku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum. Naruto sejenak mengagumi senyum manis Sasuke. Membuat dadanya menggedor - gedor keras. Naruto mulai memperhatikan bibir ranum itu, sungguh sangat indah. Leher jenjang itu begitu halus. Dada bidang itu begitu cocok pada Sasuke. Perut—

Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!

Tunggu sebentar!

'APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?'

Naruto berteriak dalam hati dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Berusaha sadar dari pikiran yang menurutnya sangat sangat sangat tidak sehat ini. Sadar, Naruto! Sasuke laki - laki. Ia sahabatmu. Kau harusnya sadar atas pikiranmu, Naruto!

Sasuke berhenti jalan dan menatap Naruto dengan heran. Apa sedang yang dilakukannya? Mengusap wajahnya kasar seperti itu. Kalau begitu terus ia akan menabrak—

BRUK!

—tiang listrik.

"Aduhhh" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang baru saja menabrak tiang listrik. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang jatuh terduduk mengusap - usap kening Naruto yang tadi menjadi korban tertabrak 'tiang listrik' sambil tertawa kecil. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Katanya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto terpesona akan senyum dan tawa yang Sasuke ciptakan. Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta. Eh? Tapi? Apa boleh? Ia lupa tentang Sasuke dan tiba - tiba ia menyatakan perasaannya? Apakah Sasuke tidak berpikir bahwa Naruto memanfaatkan keadaan? Jika ia menyatakan perasaannya apakah Sasuke akan marah?

Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap Sasuke yang sempat tersentak akan kelakuan Naruto yang tiba - tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Aku melupakan apa yang terjadi diantara kita. Yang aku tau jika kau dan aku sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Aku tidak tau ini benar atau salah. Tetapi, Sasuke, aku—"

Mata Naruto membulat ketika Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto ketika Naruto masih di tengah - tengah kalimatnya. Ciuman itu hangat dan tanpa nafsu. Naruto merasa ia tengah terbang di atas awan. Ia merasa beberapa Kupu - kupu terbang di perutnya.

Sasuke menyudahi ciuman itu memandang Naruto dengan senyuman dan—air mata? Sepertiya Sasuke kembali menangis.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya mengusap air mata Sasuke yang mengalir. Menatap Sasuke dengan penuh cinta. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu merasa Narutonya telah kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Ucap Sasuke. Naruto terpenjat kaget ketika mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kata - kata itu. Kata - kata yang ingin dikatakan oleh Naruto, telah di ucapkan duluan oleh Sasuke. Naruto merasa jadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kembali menuju sekolah. Ia mengerti sekarang. Kehidupan sebelum ia mengalami amnesia sebagian, ia dan Sasuke sudah menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Naruto tersenyum—tidak. Menyengir lebar mengetahui jika Sasuke juga mencintainya.

Tetapi, di sini, Sasuke lah yang merasa paling bahagia. Walaupun Naruto melupakannya, tetapi Naruto tidak melupakan cintanya. Sasuke benar - benar ingin memeluknya. Tetapi jalan ini sudah dekat menuju sekolah. Akan bahaya jika mereka berpelukan. .

.

.  
Tsuzuku 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, alur maraton, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

Naruto dan Sasuke telah sampai didepan loker. Mulai menukar sepatu mereka dengan uwabaki. Lee yang baru datang langsung merangkul Sasuke.

"Eh? Sasuke? Kau sudah melepas gipsnya?" Lee melihat jika penyangga tangan Sasuke sudah berubah.

"Ya. Semalam aku melepasnya. Sudah baik - baik saja." Lee mengangguk dan membuka lokernya, memasukan sepatunya dan menukar dengan uwabakinya.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto. Mereka berdua mulai melangkah menuju kelas mereka. Lee sudah berlari duluan menghampiri Kiba.

"Apa?"

"Kau tau kan? Sebelumnya kita punya hubungan—ekhem—begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai memasuki kelasnya. Mendudukan diri dan mulai mengeluarkan alat - alat tulisnya. Naruto duduk disebelahnya dan kembali berdehem.

"Apa kita—umm—pernah melakukan 'itu'? Tanya Naruto. Sasuke yang merasa bingung akan pertanyaan ambigu dari Naruto menyeritkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu loh—hal yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih?"

"Kita melakukan banyak hal."

"Ya maksudku—" Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke sambil berbisik. "—Sex?"

Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar pertanyaan luar biasa dari Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai penuh misteri.

"Menurutmu?"

Bukan jawaban yang seperti itu yang Naruto harapkan. Ia membutuhkan jawaban 'Belum' atau 'Pernah'.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Apa bisa laki - laki dengan laki - laki melakukan 'itu'?" Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Naruto. Kau tentu tau apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Jadi benar begitu, ya? Jadi memang 'dimasukan' ke 'situ' ya? Un.. Ternyata begitu." Naruto mangut - mangut seakan akan sedang melakukan investigasi kasus pembunuhan ruangan tertutup saat sudah mengetahui cara si pelaku membunuh korbannya.

Terlalu serius!

Kakashi Sensei memasuki ruang kelas dan memulai pelajarannya. Menghentikan Naruto yang sedang mangut - mangut tak jelas. .

.  
Ketika sedang makan siang, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shino, Kiba, dan Shikamaru berkumpul di dalam kelas. Sedangkan Neji, Gaara, Chouji, dan Sai kekantin untuk membeli beberapa minuman.

"Naruto, apa kau ingat ketika kau bermain sepak bola dulu? Ketika itu kau menendang bola kearah wajah Sasuke." Naruto terkejut mendengar cerita itu.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sasuke membuang muka.

"Oohh.. Yang itu! Aku ingat. Sasuke tidak terima lalu kalian bertengkar, kan? Hahaha.. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu lucu. Tetapi yang membuat lucu adalah ketika ada adik kelas berlari kearahmu dan memberikan setangkai mawar merah. Bukankah itu lucu?" Semua tertawa termasuk Naruto, kecuali Sasuke.

Mereka bercerita mengenai kenangan - kenangan yang sekirnya dilupakan oleh Naruto, bisa jadi pemicu untuk Naruto mengingat semua kenangan yang ada. Termasuk tentang liburan di Otto. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk meminta maaf dengan benar ketika Naruto telah mengingat semuanya.

Neji dan yang lainnya datang membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman yang dibeli di kantin. Semua mulai mengambil masing - masing barang yang mereka titipkan sebelumnya, dan kembali bercerita, kali ini bersama Neji, Gaara, Chouji dan Sai.

Ditengah - tengah cerita, Naruto samar - samar mendengar curhatan teman - teman wanitanya tak jauh. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu peduli, entah kenapa kuping Naruto terlalu tajam atau karena dia memang penasaran.

Naruto mendengar jika salah satu dari wanita - wanita itu bercerita jika pacarnya seperti pahlawan. Naruto terkekeh mendengar jika wanita itu menganggap pacarnya sebagai pahlawan.

Ah benar juga. Naruto juga merasa sudah jadi pahlawan untuk Sasuke karena saat kecelakaan yang terjadi di Otto, ia mengorbankan dirinya demi Sasuke. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa ia mau mati demi Sasuke, karena ia mencintai Sasuke.

Pasti pacar wanita itu sangat mencintainya.

Naruto kembali mendengar, jika pacar wanita itu rela dipukul oleh preman - preman yang ada di jalanan agar si wanitanya baik - baik saja. Alhasil pacarnya masuk rumah sakit.

Hee.. Berani sekali pacar wanita itu.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

Dipukul?

 _'Hentikan!'_

Naruto mendengar suara di kepalanya.

 _'Hentikan! Neji!'_

Naruto merasakan Sakit menyerang kepalanya.

 _'Sasuke!'_

Naruto merasakan ketakutan yang amat luar biasa ketika Gaara mendorong Sasuke—

Eh?

Mendorong Sasuke?

 _'Bertahanlah!'_

 _'APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?'_

 _'KAU TAHU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH'_

 _'Kurang ajar, kau! MATI SAJA, KAU!'_

Naruto menatap kosong lurus kedepan.

"Kurang ajar!" Lirih Naruto. Semua berhenti tertawa ketika Naruto mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

 _'Hentikan!'_

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?'_

 _'Hentikan! Shikamaru!'_

 _'Aku mendengar ada yang mendesah tadi, apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?'_

 _'Shikamaru!'_

Naruto merasa kepalanya berdenyut.

 _'Naruto!'_

 _'Kiba! Tolong hentikan Shikamaru! Tolong!'_

Ini menyakitkan.

 _'Hentikan!'_

 _'Tolong!'_

"Siapapun. Tolong aku!" Naruto berkata lirih mulai memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah ketika potongan - potongan ingatan mulai memasuki kepalanya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

 _'Aku menyukaimu.'_

Naruto menggeleng keras.

 _'Aku mencintaimu.'_

Naruto mulai menggeram.

 _'Shikamaru! Hentikan!'_

 _"Akhhh!"_

 _'Neji! Gaara—'_

 _'Kumohon! Hentikan! Naruto!'_

 _'Jangan menangis.'_

"Arrggg"

 _'Ambulans datang!'_

 _'Naruto! Bertahanlah'_

 _'Apa kau mendengarku? Naruto!'_

 _'Naruto! Kami akan menolongmu.'_

 _'Kau dengar suaraku, Naruto?'_

 _'Tenanglah kami akan menyelamatkanmu.'_

 _'Bagus, Naruto. Tetaplah sadar sampai di rumah sakit nanti.'_

 _'Apa kau bisa menyebut namamu? Tetaplah sadar, Naruto!'_

 _'Kami sudah berada di rumah sakit. Teruslah sadar.'_

 _'Tetap semangat, Naruto.'_

"AAARRGGGGGHHHHHHHH"

Naruto pingsan di kelas. Anak - anak mulai berkumpul. Melihat pangeran mereka berteriak. Naruto sakit? Naruto kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? NARUTO! Naruto mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang terakhir kalinya. .

.  
Sudah lima hari Naruto mengalami koma. Dokter sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan Naruto akan sadar. Didalam ruangan rumah sakit. Sasuke berdiri memandangi Naruto. Naruto yang terbujur lelah di atas ranjang. Entah sampai kapan ia akan tertidur seperti ini.

Ia ingat ketika Naruto tiba - tiba berteriak di kelas. Naruto meremas kepalanya lalu pingsan. Sasuke paling keras berteriak ketika Naruto pingsan. Sasuke terus memeluk Naruto sambil berteriak.

 _'Tolong!'_  
 _'Panggil ambulans!'_  
 _'Naruto!'_  
 _'Sensei!'_  
 _'Tolong panggil Tsunade sensei!'_  
 _'Naruto!'_

Sasuke seperti tidak peduli akan suaranya. Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk meminta pertolongan. Ketika Ambulans datang, Tsunade dan Sasuke ikut masuk dalam Ambulans. Sasuke menangis tersedu - sedu ketika Naruto sempat melewati masa kritisnya.

Sekarang sudah hari senin. Dan Naruto belum sadar. Ia marah. Ia sedih. Ia— ia—ingin Naruto kembali. Sasuke jatuh berlutut disamping ranjang Naruto dan menangis kembali. Menggenggam tangan kekar itu yang pernah menggenggam tangannya.

Sasuke merindukannya. Sasuke ingin Naruto bangun secepatnya. Ia berjanji akan berubah. Ia tidak akan galak lagi. Ia tidak akan kasar lagi. Ia tidak akan memukul lagi. Ia akan bicara lembut. Ia akan menjadi pria yang baik. Ia berjanji. Sasuke berjanji. Sasuke ingin Naruto bangun kembali.

Entah berapa kali Sasuke menguras air mata untuk Naruto. Minato dan Kushina bahkan menangis. Mikoto dan Fugaku bersedih. Bodoh! Harusnya ia tegar. Harusnya ia menghibur para orang tua itu agar tidak bersedih.

Tetapi Sasuke terlalu rapuh. Sasuke tidak bisa—

Ia tidak bisa lagi. .

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan mata yang sembab dan lingkar mata hitam itu masih senantiasa berada di bawah mata Sasuke. Wajah pucatnya bertambah pucat. Baju kusut dan rambut acak - acakan. Berjalan memasuki kawasan KHS. Para fansnya ada yang menghampiri karena khawatir tetapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membawa tubuhnya. Tanpa tas, tanpa sepatu. Hanya memakai sandal.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki gedung High School melewati loker. Ia tidak perlu mengganti dengan uwabaki karena itu merepotkan. Sasuke terus berjalan dan mulai memasuki kelasnya. Ia melihatnya.

Shikamaru sedang duduk tenang membaca bukunya. Sasuke semakin mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang sadar dihampiri oleh seseorang, agak terkejut jika itu adalah Sasuke dengan tampang kusut dan sa—

BUGH!

Sasuke memberikan bogem mentah pada Shikamaru dan langsung tersungkur menabrak meja dan kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Shikamaru dan memberikan pukulan bertubi - tubi pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang kaget menerima serangan tiba - tiba tidak bisa mengelak ataupun membalas pukulan dari Sasuke. Kurang lebih Shikamaru tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa Sasuke sampai memukulnya seperti ini.

Tiba - tiba Shikamaru tidak merasakan ada yang menghantam kepalanya lagi. Shikamaru membuka matanya yang lebam dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang meronta - ronta di kuncian Chouji.

"Lepaskan! BRENGSEK! Biarkan aku membunuh orang itu!" Sasuke masih meronta - ronta berteriak mulai dilepaskan. Anak - anak disekitar mulai berbisik - bisik mulai mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya gosip baru akan segera beredar sebentar lagi.

Gai Sensei yang mendengar ada ribut - ribut ini pun langsung ke kelas Shikamaru dan menghampirinya. Shikamaru dibawa Kiba ke UKS, tapi Sasuke malah semakin liar. Sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke masih terdengar di kuping Shikamaru.

Gai Sensei terpaksa memukul tengkuknya agar membuat Sasuke pingsan. Gai Sensei membawanya pulang dengan memanggil satu anak yang tahu rumah Sasuke. Dengan begitu Gai Sensei bisa menggendong Sasuke sampai rumah.

Hanya bermodalkan ansumsi dan tebak - tebakan, gosip terbaru sudah mulai beredar di seluruh Konoha School. .

.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengenal tempat ini. Ini kamarnya sendiri. Disebelahnya sang kakak tengah tertidur menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke balas genggaman tangan itu. Hangat.

Sudah lama Sasuke tidak berbicara pada Itachi. Ia merindukannya.

Itachi terbangun karena gerakan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke di tangannya.

"Ah.. Kau sudah bangun. Aku buatkan bubur. Tunggu dulu, aku ambilkan." Itachi turun menuju dapur. Mengambil semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh hangat untuk Sasuke. Setelah selesai, Itachi berjalan keatas menuju Kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berbaring dengan menatap kosong langit - langit kamar. Ketika Itachi sampai, Sasuke mencoba duduk dan mengambil mangkuk buburnya.

"Gurumu membawamu kesini tadi pagi." Ucap Itachi. "Kau tidak pulang dua hari. Apa kau makan teratur?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Apa kau tidur?" Sasuke kembali menggeleng. Masih dengan memakan buburnya dengan lahap. Setelah habis, Sasuke menyerahkan mangkuknya pada Itachi sambil memandang datar.

"Mau tambah?" Sasuke mengangguk. Itachi mengambil mangkuk itu dan kembali turun mengambilkan bubur untuk Sasuke. Itachi kembali keatas dan menyerahkan bubur itu pada Sasuke yang di terima dengan kasar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melahap bubur itu tanpa dikunyah. Itachi yang melihat itu merasa sedih juga. Kurang lebih Itachi mengerti kondisi dan perasaan Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafas melihat kondisi adiknya yang tidak baik - baik saja.

Sasuke kembali menyerahkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong kehadapan Itachi. Itachi yang mengerti maksud Sasuke kembali mengambil bubur untuk ketiga kalinya. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke selama ini? Itachi tidak tahu.

Setelah Sasuke menghabiskan buburnya, ia kembali tidur. Itachi turun dari lantai dua, berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah dan mulai menggenggam gagang telepon rumah di samping sofa. Mengangkatnya dengan penuh pertimbangan dan mulai menekan beberapa tombol angka.

Ketika telepon itu sudah terdengar tersambung, Itachi menunggu sambungan teleponnya diangkat oleh seseorang disana.

 **"Halo."** Seseorang di seberang mengangkat telepon dari Itachi. Itachi terkesiap memdengar teleponnya telah dijawab oleh Minato.

"Ah.. Ya.. Uzumaki-san? Ini Itachi. Maaf menelepon malam - malam begini." Itachi menjawab.

 **"Ah.. Itachi? Tidak apa - apa. Ada apa, Itachi?"**

"Sasuke baru pulang tadi pagi. Selama dua hari ini dia tidak pulang kerumah. Apa Sasuke ada disana?"

 **"Ah.. Iya. Sasuke selalu disini. Dia selalu ada di samping Naruto. Beberapa kali kami menawarkan makan tetapi ia tidak mau. Kami khawatir akan mempengaruhi kondisi fisik Sasuke."**

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir. Maaf juga kalau Sasuke membuat kalian repot."

 **"Kami sama sekali tidak direpotkan. Kami hanya khawatir tentang keadaan Sasuke. Apa kau bisa memberitahukan padanya? Kalau dia begini terus, Naruto pasti tidak akan suka. Aku ingin ketika Naruto bangun dari komanya, Ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang seperti biasa, bukan Sasuke yang kusut seperti itu."**

"Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi terimakasih telah menjaga Sasuke." Itachi menutup teleponnya dan menghela nafas lelah. Ia rela cuti kerja demi menjaga Sasuke. Mungkin ia akan kembali cuti sekali lagi untuk menemani Sasuke menjenguk Naruto. Menjaga - jaga agar Sasuke tidak akan kembali bertindak gila. .

.  
Ini hari ketujuh Naruto masih dalam keadaan koma. Kemarin Itachi tidak memperbolehkan Sasuke pergi menjenguk Sasuke. Ia mengurung Sasuke seharian di kamar. Tentu saja Sasuke mengamuk.

Sasuke bahkan sampai menggebrak pintu kamarnya, membanting barang - barang yang ada di kamarnya, tetapi Itachi tetap keukeuh mengurung Sasuke dikamar.

Itachi menjanjikan Sasuke kalau Sasuke akan bersikap lebih baik dan tidak bertindak gila seperti hari - hari sebelumnya, maka Sasuke akan dibolehkan menjenguk Naruto sekali lagi. Mengingat janji yang ia buat sendiri ketika sedang menjenguk Naruto kemarin, Sasuke berjanji tidak akan bertindak semena - mena dan menuruti apa kata Itachi.

Alhasil Sasuke baru sempat menjenguk Naruto dihari Rabu ini, karena Itachi masih mengurungnya jika Sasuke tidak membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat sendiri dikamar. Sasuke baru selesai membereskan kamarnya sampai malam hari, ia langsung tertidur tanpa makan malam.

Hari ini Itachi dan Sasuke berpakaian rapih menuju kamar rumah sakit yang selama ini Naruto dirawat. Itachi membawa bunga segar di tangannya, Sasuke membawa hatinya untuk tidak menangis kembali ketika ia kembali melihat Naruto terbaring lemah di atas ranjang itu.

"Permisi." Itachi membuka pintu geser itu dan mulai masuk kedalam kamar rumah sakit, sasuke mengikuti di belakang dan melihat jika Minato dan Kushina, serta Karin—Sasuke masih mengingat orang itu—telah ada disana.

Sasuke membungkukan sedikit badannya memberi salam dan langsung berjalan menuju Naruto. Menarik kursi dan duduk disamping kiri Naruto. Memperhatikan wajah tan itu masih tertidur. Sasuke tidak tahu kapan kelopak mata itu akan terbuka kembali.

Itachi mulai mengobrol kecil dengan Minato yang tengah duduk disofa. Sedangkan Kushina sedang mengganti bunga yang ada di vas di atas meja samping ranjang Naruto, dengan bunga yang baru saja Itachi bawa.

Karin yang sedang membaca Novelnya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak bersahabat. Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli akan pandangan menusuk dari karin. Menurutnya wajah Naruto lebih penting untuk dipandangi lebih dari apapun.

"Jadi yang kau bilang waktu itu, kau tidak bohong ya?" Karin membuka suara.

"Huh?" Sasuke menoleh pada Karin yang berada di depannya—sisi kanan Naruto.

"Ketika aku tanya, siapa orang yang kau sukai. Kau menjawabnya dengan jujur." Mengingat kejadian yang sempat heboh dulu, Sasuke ber-oh dan mengangguk.

"Satu sekolah heboh membicarakanmu. Dan juga Naruto." Sasuke diam tidap peduli. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Mau satu sekolah pikir ia dan Naruto mempunyai hubungan khusus, Sasuke tidak peduli.

Ia sudah tidak masuk sekolah untuk pelajaran tambahan tiga dua hari yang lalu, hari ini ia kembali membolos.

"Aku jadi dikerubungi oleh anak - anak yang lain yang ingin mengetahui hubungan kalian. Setiap hari, aku bahkan tidak bisa makan siang dengan baik di kantin. Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan?" Karin menutup Novelnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

Sasuke hanya melirik singkat pada Karin dan kembali memandangi wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur. "Lakukan saja apa yang kau suka." Karin mengangguk paham dan kembali membuka Novelnya.

"Sebegitu asiknya kah wajah Naruto?"

"Lebih baik daripada wajahmu!"

.

Shikamaru berada di kelas sendirian. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 1 siang. Itu artinya Sekolah sudah bubar satu jam yang lalu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tengah melewati koridor. Entah malas pulang atau ada janjian dengan teman - teman mereka untuk karaokean bersama. Atau sekedar makan bersama di restoran cepat saji.

Shikamaru menatap smartphone layar sentuh 3 inci berbingkai merah itu. Membuka galeri foto dan mengklik foto yang ingin dilihatnya.

Foto itu diambil dari belakang, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah memajukan kepalanya kearah pemuda berambut raven itu. Siapapun yang melihat foto ini pasti tau jika pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah mencium pemuda berambut raven itu.

Waktu itu, sepulang jam pelajaran tambahan hari pertama, ia tak sengaja melihat mereka yang sepertinya terlihat dekat. Apalagi melihat si raven yang menundukan wajah seperti wajah menyesal. Bukan dia sekali. Shikamaru belum pernah melihat si raven berekspresi seperti itu.

Entah kenapa, instingnya atau feelingnya yang menuntun tangannya mengeluarkan Smartphone dari kantung celananya. Membuka mode kamera dan—Shikamaru membulatkan matanya pada apa yang ia lihat di depan sana.

Cekrek!

Shikamaru mengambil gambar! Setelah itu terlihat si pirang berbicara di depan bibir si raven dan si raven mengangguk. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan beriringan seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Shikamaru menatap gambar di Smartphonenya kedua temannya sedang berciuman itu.

Ketika Shikamaru tahu bahwa Kiba menyukai Naruto, ia langsung terfikir untuk mempermalukan Naruto saat sudah ada di sekolah dengan foto ini. Tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak berguna.

Shikamaru menyentuh gambar tong sampah pada pojok kanan bawah pada gambar itu. Menyentuh tulisan 'Yes' pada kotak konfirmasi. Menghela nafas dan memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan hal yang sebelumnya ini ia sudah pikirkan. .

.

.  
Tsuzuku

Review?

Besok chapter terakhir... berharap masih ada yang baca hehehe...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : AU, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, alur maraton, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read! .

Tsunade datang ke kamar inap Naruto, Kushina yang melihat Tsunade datang hanya ingin memeriksa kondisi Naruto, sekalian menengok salah satu cucunya ini.

Sebelumnya, Tsunade meminta izin pada atasannya jika ia ingin dipindahkan ke rumah sakit ini agar bisa memeriksa cucunya ini. Awalnya atasannya tidak menanggapi permintaannya, tetapi Tsunade selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan berakhirlah ia di rumah sakit ini. Memperhatikan Naruto tiap hari, itulah alasan ia menjadi dokter. Bisa merawat keluarganya jika keluarganya sakit seperti ini.

Setelah melihat Naruto, Tsunade pergi dari kamar inap Naruto untuk mengurus semua keperluan yang belum di urus.

Di kamar rawat inap Naruto, Kushina, Karin, dan Itachi duduk di sofa panjang. Mengobrol dengan topik yang ringan sambil memangku secangkir teh hangat di genggaman mereka. Sasuke masih duduk ditempatnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tangan kirinya sesekali memainkan rambut pirang Naruto.

Minato sudah kembali dari tadi pagi ke kantornya karena banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Minato sudah lumayan lama meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi Naruto, sekarang Minato akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya demi Naruto.

Biaya rawat inap Naruto tidaklah murah, maka dari itu, Minato memutuskan untuk lebih sering lembur dan Kushina sesekali bekerja untuk para tetangga jika ada yang membutuhkan. Entah itu mengurus anak atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Urusan menjaga Naruto, Kushina meminta tolong pada Sasuke yang tentu saja dengan senang hati Sasuke menerimanya.

Walaupun tidak Kushina tawarkan, Sasuke akan menawarkan diri sebagai penjaga Naruto. Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati dan sepenuh jiwa dan sepenuh hidup dan sepenuh raganya menjaga Naruto. Kushina tertawa ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalimat seperti itu.

Itachi pernah menawarkan bantuan untuk biaya perawatan Naruto, tetapi ditolak secara halus oleh Minato. Mau bagaimanapun ini adalah tanggungjawab mereka sebagai orang tua. Lagipula Sasuke bersedia menemani Naruto kapanpun. Minato jadi tidak enak pada keluarga Uchiha. Tetapi Itachi berpesan jika ada sesuatu yang ingin dibutuhkan katakan saja, dan keluarga Uzumaki menerimanya dengan senang hati atas pertolongan keluarga Uchiha.

Sesekali Fugaku dan Mikoto menyempatkan datang menjenguk Naruto. Kushina dan Minato selalu meminta maaf jika merepotkan Fugaku, Mikoto, serta Itachi yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk melihat Naruto. Padahal mereka punya pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Fugaku menggeleng dan tidak menerima kata - kata dari Minato, ia bilang Naruto sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Maka ia wajib menyempatkan waktu untuk Naruto. Apalagi Naruto dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa diketahui.

Sasuke melihat Ayah dan Ibunya ternyata orang yang baik dan sangat peduli. Mungkin saja Sasuke berpikir jelek terhadap kedua orang tuanya karena Sasuke lah yang mengasingkan diri pada orang tuanya, bukan orang tuanya yang menjauhinya. Tapi Sasuke sudah senang sekarang, itu artinya Keluarga Uchiha dan Keluarga Uzumaki sudah saling menerima.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah di terima.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat handphonenya sedang membuka grup chat yang dibuat oleh fansnya. Di grup chat itu ternyata banyak yang mendukung akan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Memberikan semangat pada Sasuke menghadapi cobaan yang di timpa oleh Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak pernah mengikuti grup chat itu. Tetapi Naruto yang memasukannya kedalam grup. Sasuke kadang - kadang mengsenyapkan grup itu karena terlalu berisik. Ia tidak pernah bergabung mengobrol atau sejenisnya pada grup chat ini. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Naruto selalu mengobrol di grup chatnya dan meladeni para fansnya.

Itulah yang membuat handphone Sasuke tidak pernah diam.

Tetapi sekarang Sasuke membuka grup chat itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Membaca kata - kata semangat dari para fansnya, memberikan doa untuk Naruto, bahkan mereka juga memberikan doa untuk kelancaran hubungan mereka. Sasuke terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Naruto sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa ia dikelilingi oleh orang - orang baik yang selalu memperhatikannya.

Para fans sungguh mengerti sifat dan sikap yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke. Kadang kala mereka memang buas, tetapi mereka juga bisa mengerti, maka dari itu, ketika grup chat itu muncul dengan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' dan menulis pesan..

_Terimakasih, semuanya_

Para fans bisa mengadakan syukuran saat ini juga, ini adalah pesan pertama dari Sasuke sejak Sasuke gabung di grup. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tanggapan lebay mereka akan pesan pertama dari Sasuke di grup. Mungkin tidak buruk juga mencoba dekat dengan mereka.

_Maaf membuat kalian khawatir. Maaf karena telah mengacuhkan kalian terlalu lama. Aku akan berusaha mencoba untuk lebih dekat pada kalian. Jadi, mohon bantuannya_

Itu adalah pesan kedua Sasuke di grup. Lebih panjang daripada ia berbicara di dunia nyata. Para fans yang mendapatkan pesan kedua dari Sasuke di grup mulai berbondong - bondong mengscreencapture pesan dari Sasuke. Lebay memang, tapi itu adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan ketika idolamu menulis pesan untukmu. Untuk semua.

Saat ini, mulai sekarang Sasuke akan mencoba memberitahukan kabar perkembangan Naruto hari demi hari. Sejak kemarin ia memulai chat di grup, Sasuke memberikan kabar yang sama. Naruto masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang berubah, apalagi bangun dari komannya.

Banyak yang bertanya padanya, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Sasuke hanya menjawab jika Naruto dan Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan waktu mereka di Otto.

Lalu kenapa Sasuke seperti tidak terima pada Shikamaru, lalu memukul dan berbicara ingin membunuh Shikamaru? Sasuke menjawab jika itu bukan kesalahan Shikamaru. Ia hanya depresi melihat Naruto yang koma dan menyalahkan pada Shikamaru. Karena pada saat terjadi kecelakaan, Shikamaru dan dia ada di tempat kejadian perkara. Maka dari itu, Sasuke mencoba menumpahkan kekesalan pada Shikamaru.

Lagipula ia tidak akan mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya kan?

Itachi bangkit berdiri pamit pada Kushina dan Karin. Sasuke melirik Itachi yang sepertinya sudah selesai disini.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk.

"Aku lupa jika ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini, aku akan kekantor sekarang. Aku akan menjemputmu sekitar jam sepuluh. Kau tidak apa - apa kan, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi yang sudah bersiap - siap pergi.

"Jangan terburu - buru. Aku akan menunggu selama mungkin." Itachi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Hati - hati dijalan." Ucap Kushina menatap Itachi yang sudah pergi melewati koridor rumah sakit. Ketika pintu telah di tutup, Seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Kushina yang sudah duduk di sofa bangkit kembali menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu yang sepertinya itu adalah tamu.

Sasuke ikut menoleh ketika ingin tahu siapa tamu yang ingin menjenguk Naruto.

Mata Sasuke membulat penuh melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan memandang tajam Shikamaru yang menunduk memberikan salam pada Kushina. Kushina membiarkan Shikamaru masuk dan kemudian memandang Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Ucap Sasuke tidak bersahabat.

"Aku disini ingin meminta maaf dengan benar. Aku—"

"Pergi, kau!" Ucap Sasuke lirih. Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Bibi, aku ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar - besarnya kepadamu. Aku yang menyebabkan anak bibi seperti ini. Aku tahu perbuatanku sangat keterlaluan, tetapi aku tetap ingin meminta maaf pada Bibi. Aku akan melakukan apapun jika ini bisa menolong Naruto. Aku akan ganti rugi semua perbuatanku. Maka dari itu semua, aku meminta maaf yang sebesar - besarnya." Shikamaru membungkuk dalam mengucapkan kata maaf.

Sasuke masih menatap tajam Shikamaru. Sasuke tahu jika Shikamaru tidak mungkin akan menyakiti Naruto lagi, karena Sasuke melihat jika Kiba mulai bisa menerima Shikamaru. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Shikamaru melukai Naruto lagi. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke merasa marah pada Shikamaru. Semua yang terjadi karena salah Shikamaru. Jika saja Shikamaru tidak memukul Naruto sampai seperti itu, Naruto tidak akan hilang ingatan dan sampai koma seminggu seperti ini.

"Angkat kepalamu." Kata Kushina. Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah sangat menyesal. Shikamaru menatap mata Kushina untuk mencoba memaafkan Shikamaru—

PLAK!

Tamparan super itu mendarat di pipi kiri Shikamaru. Kepala Shikamaru bahkan merasa ada seribu bintang yang ada di atas kepalanya. Panas di tangan Kushina sepertinya tidak membuat Kushina puas. Ia menampar kembali pipi kanan Shikamaru. Suara menggelegar akibat tamparan ala Kushina itu membuat Sasuke dan Karin kaget setengah mati.

Mereka berdua tidak pernah melihat Kushina yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak selalu harus terlihat tegar kan?" Kata Kushina. Suaranya bergetar. Kedua pipi Shikamaru memanas dan mulai memerah kembali membungkukan badannya mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Kata maafmu tidak akan membangunkan Naruto!" Akhirnya air mata Kushina meluncur bebas.

"Aku tahu." Kata Shikamaru masih membungkuk.

"Uangmu tidak akan membuat Naruto bangun."

"Aku tahu."

"Kedatanganmu juga tidak akan membuat Naruto bangun."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tahu, PERGI DARI SINI!" Shikamaru tersentak ketika mendengar Kushina berteriak membentak Shikamaru dan mengusirnya. Shikamaru diam sejenak dan mengucapkan kata maaf sekali lagi dan berlalu dengan panas yang masih menjalar di kedua pipinya.

Karin memeluk Kushina yang tengah menangis. Ini adalah pertamakalinya Kushina menangis sejak Naruto mengalami koma. Selama ini ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, karena menangis tidak akan membuat Naruto terbangun. Tetapi kali ini Kushina tidak kuat. Ia tidak bisa harus terlihat tegar setiap hari. Sesungguhnya sosok Ibu disinilah yang sesungguhnya paling rapuh.

Monitor detak jantung Naruto terdengar berbunyi dengan cepat. Semua orang panik ketika mendengar monitor itu berbunyi secepat itu. Bagi semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, suara ini lah yang paling menyeramkan sebelum suara hantu.

Sasuke melesat keluar ruangan memanggil Dokter. Ia lupa jika sebenarnya para Dokter sudah datang ketika terjadi masalah pada Naruto. Sasuke, Kushina, dan Karin menunggu di depan. Berdoa agar ada keajaiban datang untuk Naruto.

Sasuke mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memasuki kolom grup chat itu. Sasuke terlalu ketakutan sampai mengetik sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Para fans yang ada disana mulai merasa takut juga ketika melihat pesan dari Sasuke.

_Tolong!_

_Naruto!_

_Takut_

_Mati_

_Tidak_

_Aku_

_Takut_

_Doa_

_Beri Naruto Doa_

Pesan - pesan absurd itu terus dikirim oleh Sasuke. Para fans tidak mengerti apa maksud pesan dari Sasuke. Seorang fans mengatakan pemikirannya jika Naruto mengalami masa kritis. Biasanya keadaan seperti itu terjadi untuk orang yang sudah lama koma.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, lalu ia mulai membaca pesan dari fansnya. Menurut salah satu fans di grup itu bahwa mungkin Naruto sedang mengalami masa kritisnya. Sasuke mulai menarik nafasnya agar lebih tenang.

_Naruto benar - benar kritis?_

Sasuke mendapatkan balasan pada orang tersebut. Bertanya jika apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sebelumnya.

_Monitor itu tiba - tiba berbunyi dengan cepat tanpa henti._

Pesan Sasuke terkirim. Semua orang yang membaca pesan itu menahan nafasnya. Sambil berdoa jika Naruto akan baik - baik saja. Orang itu membalas jika rata - rata orang koma Sebenarnya bisa mendengar orang yang ada di dalam. Dia juga bertanya apakah sebelumnya ada yang bertengkar di dekat Naruto?

Sasuke mengingat sedikit insiden ketika kushina menampar Shikamaru.

_Ya. Ada pertengkaran kecil._

Orang itu membalas lagi jika mungkin itulah penyebabnya. Seakan - akan Naruto memberitahu jika tidak ada yang boleh bertengkar karenaku.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Orang itu membalas tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan. Serahkan semuanya pada para Dokter yang menangani. Sasuke hanya bisa duduk dilantai memeluk lututnya dan memanggil nama Naruto dalam diam. Berharap Naruto mendengar suaranya.

Setelah lama menunggu, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Sasuke, Kushina, dan Karin berdiri menatap Tsunade penuh harap.

Tsunade tersenyum mengatakan jika masa kritis Naruto telah terlewati. Sasuke mendesah lega dan terduduk dilantai. Terengah - engah seperti sedang lari Maraton. Kushina dan Karin tersenyum lega ketika mendengar Naruto baik - baik saja.

"Ah.. Tadi Naruto sempat bangun, dan sekarang ia tengah tidur. Jadi kalian tenang ya." Tsunade tersenyum sambil menunjukan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar jangan berisik. Mereka bertiga menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Eh?" Sasuke terkejut sendiri ketika sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya. "Kau bilang Naruto tadi terbangun?" Tanya Naruto setelah melepas mulutnya dari bekapan tangannya sendiri.

"Iya." Tsunade mengangguk. "Kau tau apa artinya kan?"

Sasuke merasa jika kata - kata Tsunade barusan terdengar seperti lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh malaikat dan satu - satunya lagu paling indah di dunia. .

.

.  
Esoknya Sasuke datang lagi. Kamis pagi yang membuat Sasuke semangat karena Naruto telah sadar dari komanya. Ia memberitahukan keadaan Naruto di grup chatnya dan respon mereka, tentu saja merasa senang. Mendengar idolamu siuman dari komanya adalah hal yang paling luar biasa. Sama seperti yang Sasuke rasakan.

"ITACHI!" Suara Sasuke menggelegar dalam kamar Itachi. Itachi yang baru tidur dua jam—Itachi tadi tidur jam 3 pagi—lalu tiba - tiba Adik kesayangannya membangunkannya jam—jam berapa ini? Itachi melihat jam digital yang ada di atas mejanya.

Jam 5 pagi. Bagus Sasuke. Itachi bangun jam 5 pagi padahal nanti ia harus pergi ke kantor.

"Itachi! Bantu aku membuat kue. Cepatlah!" Sasuke menarik kaki Itachi sampai keluar dari selimut. Menyeretnya turun dari lantai dua ke dapur. Memaksanya membuat kue untuk Naruto, padahal daya melek mata Itachi tinggal 2 watt.

Pagi - pagi sekali Sasuke memang sengaja bangun untuk membuat beberapa cemilan sehat yang ringan. Sasuke tidak bisa memasak, maka dari itu, ia memaksa Itachi bangun pagi untuk menemaninya memasak. Tidak! Menyuruhnya memasak. Walaupun Sasuke hanya membantu doa dan mencicipi, tetapi melihat semangat Sasuke membuat masakan—Ralat! Melihat Itachi memasak—untuk Naruto membuat Itachi senang juga.

Walaupun ia masih mengantuk.

Jam delapan pagi, Sasuke berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit. Menuju lift, menekan angka 3-B dan lift itu pun berjalan. Dentingan berbunyi menandakan Sasuke telah sampai di lantai yang dituju, pintu lift terbuka, dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar inap Naruto.

"Permisi." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggeser pintu rumah sakit itu dan masuk kedalam. Ketika melihat Naruto tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak berlari dan memeluk Naruto yang berada di ranjang itu. Naruto tertawa ketika tiba - tiba Sasuke melompat kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

Disana ada Kushina, Minato, Karin, serta Ibu dari karin—Sasuke berspekulasi jika dia adalah Ibu dari Karin, karena mirip—yang tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan tiba - tiba. Naruto membalas pelukan dari Sasuke lebih erat lagi. Ingin menyalurkan bahwa ia juga merindukan Sasuke—walaupun Naruto tidak merasa tertidur lama, seperti baru bertemu kemarin—tetapi Ibunya cerita jika ia koma selama satu minggu.

Yah.. Itu juga pasti berat untuk Sasuke karena harus menunggu Naruto dengan tak pasti yang entah kapan Naruto bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto menghirup aroma rambut dari Sasuke. Aahhh.. Aroma yang memabukan. Kesukaan Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum ketika kebiasaan Naruto saat memeluk dirinya tidak hilang. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menyerahkan wadah kotak makanan yang tadi ia bawa kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Naruto menerima kotak makanan itu dan membukanya. Ia melihat roti kering seperti bulan sabit berwarna merah gelap.

"Makanlah. Makanan itu cocok untuk orang sakit." Kata Sasuke. Naruto menyeritkan keningnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa masak, Sasuke?"

"Sejak tadi." Ucap Sasuke bersidekap. Naruto menelan salivanya. Biasanya makanan untuk orang Sakit itu tidak enak. Apalagi Sasuke tidak bisa memasak, pasti lebih aneh lagi. Tetapi Sasuke sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat ini, Naruto akan memakan makanan yang dibuat Sasuke walaupun membuat menceret, Naruto akan habiskan semuanya.

Ketika satu kue kering itu telah mendarat di mulut Naruto, Naruto tidak menemukan ada yang aneh di kue itu. Kue itu sepertinya baik - baik saja dan tidak akan membuat Naruto menceret.

"Mmhh.. Ini enak, Sasuke! Kau hebat!" Sasuke bersidekap tersenyum bangga. Memamerkan keahliannya pada Naruto. Melupakan hal yang paling fatal jika itu bukan buatan Sasuke sendiri. Tetapi Sasuke tetap tersenyum sombong pada Naruto, membuat Naruto percaya jika itu benar - benar buatan Sasuke.

Naruto mulai memakan kue kering itu lagi, mungkin bisa ia habiskan, jika Kushina tidak menjauhkannya dari Naruto.

"Ehh? Ibu! Kenapa diambil?" Kata Naruto masih dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kue kering itu. Kushina mengambil kotak itu dan kembali duduk di sofa sambil memakan kue dari Sasuke. Karin mengulurkan tangannya ikut mengambil kue kering di dalam wadah yang ada di tangan Kushina.

"Ibu juga harus mencicipi kue buatan Calon Mantu Ibu." Katanya sambil memakan kue itu.

"Eeehhhh? Sasuke membuatkannya Untukku!" Naruto mulai ribut adu mulut dengan Ibunya. Sasuke menarik kursi yang ada di dekatnya dan duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Sasuke itu baik yah?" Tiba - tiba karin membuka suara. Semua menengok kearah Karin termasuk Naruto.

"Ada apa tiba - tiba begini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tau? Sasuke menunggumu setiap hari. Dari pagi sekali dia sudah ada di sampingmu. Lalu malam sekali ia baru pulang kerumah. Perhatian sekali bukan?" Kata Karin tersenyum menyindir kearah Sasuke.

"Setiap hari?" Tanya Naruto. Karin mengangguk. "Kau membolos, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak mengikuti pelajaran beberapa hari tidak akan membuat peringkatku turun, Naruto."

"Cih! Sombong seperti biasa."

"Lalu Sasuke juga menangis setiap hari, loh?" Ucap Karin. Sasuke mendelik galak pada karin.

"Aku tidak menangis!" Elaknya.

"Kau menangis."

"Tidak!"

"Kau sungguh menangis, dasar cengeng!"

"Aku! Tidak! Menangis!" Kata Sasuke memberikan tekanan disetiap kata - katanya.

"Mau menangis atau tidak, itu tidak ada bedanya. Kau menungguku setiap hari, aku sudah senang." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya. Sasuke sedetik terpesona akan senyuman Naruto yang diberikan untuk Sasuke. Kalau saja ia bisa menyimpan senyuman itu untuk dirinya sendiri—

"Jangan berpikir jika kau akan menyimpan senyuman Naruto untukmu sendiri, Sasuke." Ucap Karin.

"Berisik!" Sasuke terkesiap dan menjerit. Mengelak akan kata - kata dari Karin. Seakan - akan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu, Sasuke." Ucap Karin terkekeh.

"K—kau!" Karin tertawa melihat Sasuke ternyata bisa di permainkan. Biasanya Sasuke akan selalu memasang ekspresi dingin dan tak bersahabat. Tetapi jika di depan Naruto, semua gerak - geriknya dan wajahnya bisa Karin baca dengan jelas. Yah kalau dipikir usil sedikit dengan Sasuke boleh juga.

"Sasuke menangis." Kata Karin.

"A—apa?"

"Bahkah Sasuke datang kesekolah beberapa hari yang lalu—"

"Karin!" Potong Sasuke, ketika Sasuke tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Karin.

"—Sasuke memukul Shikamaru." Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar Karin mengatakan itu. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Sasuke—"

"Diam!" Sasuke memotong ucapan dari Naruto. Naruto hanya tak percaya jika Sasuke benar - benar akan memukul Shikamaru.

"Dia yang buat dirimu jadi begini. Aku hanya harus membuatnya sama dengan kondisimu sekarang. Tapi si gendut brengsek Chouji menghalangiku. Gai Sensei ikut - ikutan dan membuatku pingsan. Jika saja tidak ada yang menghalagi, aku akan—"

"SASUKE!" Sasuke terkejut ketika Naruto tiba - tiba membentaknya. Apa yang salah?

Naruto menghela nafas menyesal telah membentak Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke jadi ketakutan. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Andaikan! Jika kau berhasil membunuh Shikamaru, apa aku akan senang?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke diam masih menatap mata Naruto.

"Aku tidak berniat membunuhnya. Aku hanya ingin dia koma sepertimu." Kata Sasuke.

"Jangan main - main dengan 'Koma', Sasuke! Kau pikir kalau orang koma akan kembali bangun, begitu? Banyak orang koma tetapi ia tidak pernah bangun. Aku hanyalah segelintir orang - orang yang beruntung karena berhasil bangun dari koma. Kalau Shikamaru koma dan tidak bisa bangun lagi, itu artinya pembunuhan, Sasuke." Sasuke diam mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Aku hanya marah. Aku hanya—" Sasuke menggangtungkan ucapannya. Masih menatap bola mata biru langit yang menghipnotis itu.

"—Maaf. Aku hanya ingin dia mengerti. Aku tidak pernah terima tindakannya." Lanjut Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Dia pasti juga mengerti. Apa Shikamaru ada kesini untuk meminta maaf? Ibu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke dan Ibunya. Kushina mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tidak ada keributan kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu kau menerima maafnya kan? Aku khawatir ketika kalian benar - benar bertengkar dengan Shikamaru."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bermimpi bahwa kalian memarah - marahi Shikamaru, aku ada disana menghentikan kalian tetapi kalian tidak mau mendengarkanku. Ketika aku berteriak, kalian baru menoleh." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke tersentak kecil ketika mengingat ucapan salah satu fansnya. Jadi Naruto benar - benar bisa mendengarnya. Tetapi Naruto hanya melihat itu sebagai mimpi.

Eh?

Tunggu!

Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!

Tunggu dulu!

"EEEEEHHHHH?

Semua terkejut ketika tiba - tiba Sasuke berteriak dengan wajah yang, bodoh?

Naruto hampir melompat dari ranjangnya mendengar teriakan dari Sasuke yang super melengking itu. Ekspresinya masih bertahan seperti tadi, hanya suaranya yang tidak ada. Naruto menoyor kepalanya menyadarkan Sasuke yang seperti anak yang baru sadar jika dirinya hilang.

"Berisik, teme! Kau pikir telingaku terbuat dari apa, hah?" Kata Naruto sambil mengorek - ngorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingking. Sasuke yang tidak terima ditoyor, menoyor balik kepala kuning itu.

"Dobe! Jangan menoyor kepalaku. Kau ingin aku jadi bodoh sepertimu, hah?" Naruto mendengus melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berteriak tadi?" Tanya Naruto kembali ke topik.

"Aku kaget!" Sasuke memegangi dadanya seperti orang kaget. Naruto hanya menyeritkan keningnya heran mendapati kebodohan Naruto yang sepertinya berpindah pada Sasuke. Ehh? Tunggu dulu? Itu berarti Naruto mengaku kalau dirinya bodoh?

Naruto menapar dirinya sendiri. Mengsugestikan diri jika dirinya jenius. Ya! Naruto itu jenius. Tidak bodoh, tapi jenius.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat Naruto menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Terserah. Tidak ada yang membuatmu kaget disini, dobe!" Ucap Naruto.

"Hei! Dobe itu dirimu!" Ucap Sasuke tidak terima jika dia dipanggil dobe.

"Kalau begitu kau terima dipanggil Teme olehku, teme?"

"Mana mungkin, bodoh!" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang menurutnya itu malah terlihat sangat imut. Ia bisa memakan Sasuke saat ini juga. Kalau saja tidak ada orang lain di kamar ini.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, ingin berhenti dari keributan kecil yang terjadi.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kau kaget?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau, tau dari mana jika semua ini karena Shikamaru? Apa ada yang memberitahumu? Bukankah kau hilang ingatan? Lagipula aku memberitahumu jika kau hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan, kan? Lalu kenapa kau—"

Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti sambil menaikan turunkan alisnya. Naruto memajukan kepalanya kebawah menuju telinganya. Telinga Sasuke merasakan nafas Naruto yang hangat berhembus disana.

"Kita pernah melakukannya kan?"

"Huh?" Sasuke bingung apa yang pernah mereka lakukan.

"Sex." Sasuke mendorong dada Naruto menjauh dengan kekuatan dalam yang ia punya. Naruto melihat semburat merah menutupi wajah pucat Si Raven kesayangannya ini. Dan Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Aku sudah ingat kok. Jangan malu begitu. Aku bahkan ingat posisi seperti apa ketika kau mende—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" Sasuke kembali berteriak menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, untuk mengalihkan perhatian. DobeNaruto! Bagaimana ia bisa membicarakan hal seperti itu ketika masih ada orang di kamar inap ini.

"Hei! Jangan teriak - teriak di rumah sakit!" Seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat langsung memarahi Sasuke. Kushina yang ada disana membungkukan badan meminta maaf. Naruto yang masih duduk di ranjangnya menyeringai penuh horor. Tidak! Bukan horor! Thriller! Senyumannya Naruto bisa membunuh Sasuke sewaktu - waktu.

"Bagaimana? Mau lakukannya lagi? Setelah dapur, bagaimana kalau ruang tamu?"

Karin yang mendengar ucapan dari si Pirang-Dobe-Kuning-Idiot-Bodoh-Usuratonkachi ini. Apanya yang dapur? Kenapa ruang tamu? Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan? Katanya.

Sasuke ingin mati saja saat ini juga. .

.

.  
Owari .

Yuhhuuuuu... Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic gaje ini. Karena ini tulisan pertamaku, mungkin aku akan lanjut menulis. Walau beberapa kali kena WB *plak*  
Terus maap juga jadi buat Sasuke nya jadi OOC gak jelas gini. Sebenernya aku kurang suka sama Sasuke yang lenjeh lenjeh cengeng begini. Tapi gak ngerti kenapa kok aku nulisnya jadi begini.. Huuuhuuu 😭😭 *gagal total Aku harap semuanya terhibur *kayaknya gak ada ya*  
Yah pokoknya tengkyu buat semuanya.. Selamat bertemu di fanfic selanjutnya.. Mata ashita 😍😍

.

.

Omake .

Minggu pagi. Enaknya jalan - jalan bersama dengan keluarga dan peliharaanmu. Joging bersama teman, atau sekedar jalan santai bersama pacar. Seperti Naruto yang mengajak Sasuke untuk melakukan joging di minggu pagi.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak untuk melakukan joging karena Naruto belum lama keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi Naruto ingin keluar pagi - pagi sekedar jalan santai atau sekalian kencan bersama Sasuke. Sebenarnya, alasan yang sebenarnya, adalah, memang, Naruto ingin berkencan dengan Sasuke.

Tapi Naruto bilang jika jalan Santai di pagi hari bagus untuk orang yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ucapan Naruto ada Benarnya juga. Sasuke melarang Naruto karena dia terlalu khawatir pada keadaan Naruto yang dirasa belum sehat—

Ahh.. Sepertinya ia salah.

Naruto malah asik bermain lempar tangkap bersama anjing milik orang lain. Naruto berlari mengejar piringan yang dilempar oleh sang majikan si anjing dan anjing itu berlari di belakang Naruto. Naruto melompat berusaha mendapatkan piringan terbang berwarna kuning itu. Naruto bersorak gembira ketika ia berhasil lebih cepat dari anjing itu.

Naruto, dobe! Jangan kau buat patah semangat anjing itu!

Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang melompat kegirangan dan menarik kupingnya menjauh dari sana. Sang majikan dan anjing melambai - lambai kepergian temam baru—tapi bodoh—mereka.

Sasuke menyeretnya sampai mereka duduk bangku panjang di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Duduk bersantai seperti ini juga sangat bagus untuk orang yang baru keluar rumah sakit seperti Naruto—

Baru ditinggal melirik kearah lain, Naruto sudah berlari - lari di lapangan rumput hijau bersama anak - anak—yang kira - kira berumur 7 sampai 8 tahun—sedang memperebutkan bola bercorak merah kuning di kaki mereka. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tidak peduli lagi. Ia ingin duduk sebentar menikmati henbusan angin pagi di musim panas.

Naruto menggiring bola di kakinya yang masih setia menempel, terlihat gawang kecil itu yang di jaga oleh kiper kecil itu membuat Naruto semakin yakin untuk menendang bola itu dengan kaki kanannya dan—

"GOOLLLL!" Naruto dengan anak lainnya bersorak mendapati jika tim mereka mencetak 1 poin lagi. Naruto berlari menerjang angin dengan tertawa bersama anak - anak itu sambil melompat bahagia.

Naruto tersentak ketika ia mengingat sesuatu dan melupakan sesuatu. Naruto mengingat jika tujuannya kesini adalah untuk jalan santai dan sekalian kencan dengan Sasuke. Dan Naruto melupakan 'Sasuke'.

Naruto mengedarkan kepalanya untuk mencari Sasuke. Sasuke ada di sana! Dibawah pohon rindang dan sedang duduk di bangku panjang itu. Setelah berpamitan pada anak - anak itu, Naruto menuju Sasuke yang sepertinya tengah terlelap itu. Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke kaget ketika ada yang menyentuh bibirnya tiba - tiba. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia melihat jika Naruto ada di depannya sambil tersenyum dan memilih duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Maaf melupakanmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto dan Sasuke sama - sama terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Merasakan angin yang berhembus. Sepertinya semakin panas. Ya karena pagi sepertinya telah tiada digantikan oleh siang. Satu persatu orang meninggalkan taman keluarga itu. Hanya sedikit orang yang masih tinggal di taman ini padahal panas matahari mulai menyengat.

"Sasuke, kemarin kau masih ingat apa yang aku lakukan?" Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya kebelakang di bangku kursi itu. Dikarenakan bangku itu lebih pendek, membuat kepala Naruto harus mendongak keatas, melihat pohon rindang yang berayun - ayun karena angin. Pemandangan kecil yang membahagiakan.

"Kemarin adalah hari dimana kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Lalu kita merayakannya bersama - sama. Keluarga Uchiha dan Keluarga Uzumaki memakan Nabe bersama. Agak aneh menurutku." Ucap Sasuke mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan, sambil melihat pohon rindang di atasnya.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah.. Kau tau kan, ini musim panas. Kenapa makan Nabe? Itu aneh menurutku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar. Aneh. Tapi enak! Nabe buatan Ibumu sangat enak. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap Naruto membuat dirinya duduk dengan benar.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Sasuke mengikuti Naruto duduk dengan benar.

"Kau tau kan? Di tengah - tengah kumpul kemarin, aku keluar sebentar." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kemarin sebenarnya, aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Ahh.. Neji dan Gaara juga ada." Sasuke melotot mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Mereka katanya minta maaf padaku. Padahal aku bilang pada mereka aku sudah memaafkan mereka. Tetapi mereka masih merasa bersalah. Lalu aku bilang pada mereka mungkin saja perasaan bersalah mereka masih ada, karena kau belum mau memaafkan mereka." Lanjut Naruto. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dengan tampang kesal yang sangat ketara.

"Buat apa aku memaafkan mereka? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka." Naruto menghela nafas. Keras kepala sekali si pantat ayam ini.

"Mereka kan teman kita." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau mereka teman kita, harusnya mereka tidak melakukan hal yang di luar logika." Sasuke masih keukeuh mempertahankan kekesalannya.

"Misalnya, ya, Sasuke. Misalnya! Misalnya aku mencintai Gaara, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Naruto menyeritkan keningnya menatap Sasuke yang masih diam menatapnya.

"Mungkinkah! Mungkinkah?! Kau juga akan membunuh Gaara?" Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya. Lebih memelih mematap tukang eskrim yang terlihat lebih merarik.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, aku lebih memilih membunuhmu." Kata Sasuke.

"Huh? Kenapa aku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, lebih baik tidak ada yang boleh mendapatkanmu." Naruto agaknya tersentak kecil dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto tidak akan menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Walau cuma bercanda tapi lumayan menyeramkan.

"Pikiran burukmu itu harus cepat - cepat kau buang, Sasuke. Bisa - bisa kau akan membunuh wanita yang dekat denganku, padahal dia adalah temanku. Eh? Tapi kau lebih baik membunuhku kan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya kearah Sasuke. Menyelidik jika ucapan Sasuke dapat dipercaya. Naruto menggeleng kepalanya mendapat respon diam dari Sasuke. Naruto merentangkan tangannya keatas menghirup udara pagi di musim panas. Merentangkan tangannya kesamping dan merangkul Sasuke.

"Dengar! Aku mencintaimu. Jadi kau tak perlu membunuh siapapun."

"Aku tahu!" Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan Naruto yang ada di atas pundaknya. Naruto terkekeh ketika melihat semburat merah memenuhi pipi pucat Sasuke. Naruto menatap lurus kedepan menatap beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan - jalan dengan anjing peliharaan mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kalau kita menikah nanti, kau ingin bulan madu kemana?" Tanya Naruto masih menatap lurus kedepan melihat hamparan tanah lapanngan hijau di depan dengan ekspresi yang sangat lembut dan—KAU BERCANDA YA?!

"A—ap—apa y-yang kau bicarakan?!" Ucapan Sasuke terbata - bata karena mendengar pertanyaan ambigu dari mulut Naruto.

"Yahh.. Kau tau kan? Ibuku sudah menganggap dirimu menantu, dan aku ingin kita membicarakan bulan madu kita setelah kita menikah nanti. Enaknya dimana ya? Di luar negri apa ya?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tampang tidak percaya dengan wajah dipenuhi semburat merah dan asap yang mengepul diatas kepalanya.

"Ki—kita masih SMA kan?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"KENAPA KAU BERTANYA HAL ITU ENTENG SEKALI?" Sasuke menaik turunkan dadanya emosi melihat Naruto yang tidak mempermasalahkan ucapannya. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menyerit bingung. Ia pikir Sasuke akan suka mengenai obrolan 'Dimana kita akan berbulan madu?' begitu. Tetapi ternyata salahnya.

"Kalau begitu kita ganti topik." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke bernafas lega. Setidaknya jantungnya masih aman dan tidak akan berontak seperti tadi. Dan kepalanya tidak akan meledak karena terlalu kepanasan seperti tadi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika—eh? Siapa itu?" Naruto memutuskan kalimatnya karena teralih oleh orang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Sasuke mengikuti arah pendang Naruto dan menemukan Neji dan Gaara yang sedang di depan kedai mobil Burger. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, apalagi Naruto dan Sasuke berada di bawah pohon rindang yang besar. Kemungkinan mereka terlihat oleh Neji dan Gaara kecil.

"Hee.. Mereka memulai hubungan ya?" Naruto mengut - mangut mengerti. Melihat kedua temannya yang sepertinya sudah berpacaran.

"Tau dari mana kau kalau mereka pacaran?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dilihat bagaimanapun juga mereka terlihat pacaran. Lihat! Neji merangkul Gara. Lihat!" Naruto menegaskan pendapatnya jika apa yang dilihatnya tidak salah. Sasuke memutar matanya.

"Sebelum kita berpacaran, kau sering merangkulku kan, dobe!" Kata Sasuke.

"E—eh? Ta—tapi kan—Neji dengan Gaara berbeda! Lihat! Mereka—" Naruto menunjuk Neji dan Gaara yang terlihat sedang— Berciuman?

Naruto dan Sasuke menelan saliva mereka, semburat merah hadir di pipi keduanya. Merasa malu sendiri akan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Melihat Neji yang mencium Gaara di tempat umum seperti ini. 'Hebat sekali mereka!' batin keduanya.

Ehh? Tidak, tidak! Neji tidak terlihat mencium Gaara. Ia seperti melumat mulut Gaara! Gaara juga terlihat membalas perlakuan Neji. Gara mencengkram kaos belakang Neji, sedangkan Neji menekan leher Gaara agar ciuman panas mereka lebih dalam.

"—Berciuman." Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi sempat terpotong karena kehilangan fokus oleh pasangan yang sepertinya mulai memasuki masa kawin.

Asap panas terlihat mengepul di kedua kepala Naruto dan Sasuke. Mulai mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada hal lain.

"He—ee.. Me—mereka berani juga melakukan hal yang membuat orang panas begitu di tempat umum." Sasuke mengangguk. Melihat Neji dan Gaara yang sebegitu beraninya melakukan hal begitu di tempat umum—apalagi sedang lumayan ramai begini, membuat Sasuke salut kepada mereka berdua.

Sasuke ingat ketika dulu, pertama kali ia berpacaran dengan Naruto, mereka berdua juga berciuman di taman—bukan taman yang ini. Tetapi taman itu sedang sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang lewat. Lagipula mereka hanya sekedar berciuman. Bukan lumatan seperti itu.

"Ne, Sasuke. Aku lagi kepikiran nih." Ucap Naruto mulai melupakan pasangan gila itu.

"hn?"

"Bagaimana kita akan melakukan di ruang tamu—"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Sasuke berteriak setengah mati untuk menghentikan pikiran - pikiran kotornya ketika Naruto berkata 'ruang tamu' di otaknya. Sasuke bisa mati kapan saja karena kepanasan. Wajah dan hatinya memanas karena pertanyaan ambigu dari Naruto. Naruto mengerlingkan matanya melihat tindakan berlebihan dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto membawa wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tepalak tangannya menghadap kewajahnya.

"Kita itu berpacaran. Bukan berteman. Jadi hilangkan sifat malu - malu tai kucingmu itu." Naruto benar juga. Mereka berdua itu berpacaran, bukan berteman seperti dulu. Harusnya Sasuke tidak perlu bersikap tsundere seperti ini. Lagipula mereka sudah pernah *ehem* di rumah Sasuke. Sasuke juga tidak ingin membuat Naruto kecewa.

"Ta—ta—tapi—tapi—kenapa harus di ruang tamu?" Sasuke masih merasakan asap panas mengepul di atas kepalannya. Tangannya meremas tangan Naruto yang masih ada di pipinya.

"Bukan kah kau yang bilang? Kau lupa? Kau yang bilang di tengah - tengah *ehem* kita. Kau bilang ingin melakukannya diruang tamu. Kan?" Tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya berfikir. "Dan aku pikir 'boleh juga' kalau kita melakukannya. Dan kau pun mengangguk."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sasuke mengingat kembali kala itu. Yah kalau di ingat - ingat memang Sasuke yang meminta. Tapi itu karena mereka terbawa suasana karena mereka melakukan pertama kali di dapur. Sasuke merasakan kalau kepanya mengeluarkan bunyi 'air sudah matang' dan mengeluarkan asap di kedua kupingnya. Mengingat betapa bodohnya Sasuke saat itu.

"Ta—tapi, kau juga tidak mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya, DOBE!"

"TEME! Kalau kau seperti ini terus, hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil." Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar kata 'Tidak berhasil' pada 'hubungan kita'. Ia tidak mau ini berakhir begitu saja karena sikap Sasuke yang begini terus.

"Ka—kalau begitu, kita lakukan! Selanjutnya! Di rumahmu!" Tantang Sasuke. Naruto berkedip beberapa saat dan menyeringai horor. Menurut Sasuke itu horor.

"Hee.. Boleh juga. Kalau begitu—" Naruto mulai mengecup bibir merah milik pacarnya dan melepasnya. Berbicara di depan bibirnya yang masih menempel, dengan suara yang begitu menggoda Sasuke.

"—Kita lakukan! Sekarang!"

Sasuke merasa jika besok ia akan membolos jam pelajaran tambahan ke sekian kalinya. Karena bokongnya akan habis oleh Si Kuning Pirang Bodoh Dobe Idiot Usuratonkachi ini. .

.

.  
Maji de. Owari. .

.  
Iyaahahahahahhaha.. Apa? Mau liat enaena Naruto sama Sasuke? Boleh... Boleh boleh..

Gak deng. Canda~~😁  



End file.
